


Young Love

by netafaye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netafaye/pseuds/netafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the girl next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Found out when I started writing my other story Heart Ranger, that I liked writing even though I'm a novice at it. Had a few more ideas so started writing them down. So here is the first chapter of the new story. I will continue with Heart Ranger as that is the primary story of mine right now but will update this one regularly too.

Lexa Hawthorne stepped out of the blue Chevy leaving behind the coolness of the air conditioner and into the early August sun. There was a slight breeze that gently blew her long dark brown hair back from her face as she walked to the trunk of the car to get her things. It had been a long two hour drive here but she was glad that it was finally over. She didn’t have much stuff with her. Clothes, DVDs, CDs, her books and guitar. She was never one to accumulate a bunch of stuff, but books were a passion of hers so she had many boxes of her favorites. Those that she decided not to bring she donated.

For the past three months she had been staying with her Grandma Lou. Lou had agreed to take her in after the sudden death of both her parents. Lou hadn’t been in the greatest of heath as it was, and the loss of her son, Lexa’s dad was particularly hard for her. Within the last three months her health had declined and it was decided amongst Lou, and her brother Charles that she would move closer to him. He lived in a retirement community and had plenty of space for Lou to come and stay with him. They would take care of each other and the hospital was right across the street so if Lou or Charles needed any medical care it was right there. The only problem was where would Lexa go? She had one more year of high school left and couldn’t stay with Charles and Lou. Fortunately her mom’s sister Anya had stepped forward and said that Lexa could come stay with her. So with all the necessary arrangements having been made she was at her aunt’s unloading the last box of her things.

As Lexa reached up to close the trunk she noticed two girls, one about her age and one that appeared younger or maybe just smaller, riding their bikes along the side of the road. Both girls were blonde, though slightly different shades of blonde, with similar features and very pretty. The noise the trunk made when she shut it made both of the girls look her way and they both smiled, and the younger appearing one waved as they rode their bikes into the driveway across the street from her new home. Still watching the girls she notice the older one looking over her shoulder at her one last time before disappearing around the tree lined drive. _Must be sisters_. Her Aunt hadn’t told her who all the neighbors were in the area yet but she would eventually find out…maybe if she could get herself to be more social. She hadn’t felt like being around people much in the last three months. Hoisting the last box she went into the house and down to her room to work on putting stuff away.

**

“That must be Anya’s niece.” the younger of the two girls said as they parked their bikes inside the garage that sat next to the large Victorian house.

 

“I think so,” the older girl replied. “Mom said that she would be coming sometime this weekend.” She unlocked a door on the side of the house by the garage that opened up into a spacious kitchen and they both went in.

 

“And she is your age right Clarke?” the older girl nodded. “I wonder if she will be in any of your classes.”

 

“I don’t know, we will have to see Tiff. Mom said she was going to be home by 8 tonight. What would you like for dinner?” Clarke could hear her their dog coming across the tile and was soon bent down to pet the Lab.

 

“Can we order pizza? Please?” begged Tiffany.

 

“Sure, you go ahead and order it and have it delivered.” Clarke said, as she opened the kitchen door which led to the back yard. “Here you go Riley.” Clarke let the dog out.

“Maybe you will be friends?” Tiffany said, as she scrolled through the phone numbers on her phone to find the number for their favorite pizza place.

 

“Be friends with who?” asked Clarke as she watched Riley from the back door.

 

“The new neighbor or maybe you will be more than friends!” the younger girl exclaimed excitedly winking at her sister.

 

“Trying to get me a girlfriend?” Clarke smiled at her sister as Tiffany placed the order for the pizza.

 

“Yes I want you to be happy.” Tiffany said seriously when she hung up the phone.

 

“I am happy Tiff and I don’t need a girlfriend to be happy.” Clarke knew that she didn’t need one to be happy but if she was honest with herself it would still be nice to have one.

 

“Yeah but I think your lonely sometimes too.”

 

“I do a lot of things with my friends.” Clarke shut the back door as Riley came in then she opened the refrigerator door and poured herself a glass of cold water while Tiffany looked at the mail. Clarke did do a lot of things with her friends. She was popular in school, loved her friends and family, got good grades and worked at their father’s coffee house. She enjoyed spending time with her sister but her sister was right, that there were times that she was lonely and wished she was in a relationship. The hard part was being into girls and finding someone else that was into girls too. Really into girls and not just curious.

 

“Yeah but there are some fun things that you can do with a girlfriend that you wouldn’t do with your other friends.” Tiffany said as she raised her eyebrows. When Clarke didn’t say anything she decided to drop it. “Want to watch a movie?”

 

“Sure, why don’t you go ahead and pick something out and I’ll grab the drinks.” Clarke walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. “And thank you for being concerned about my happiness. Love you sis.”

 

“Love you too. Who knows though, maybe she is gay too.” Tiffany looked into her sisters blue eyes, the same shade as her own. “She might be the girl for you and you can go off and be gay together.” Both sisters laughed. “Seriously though, I just want you to meet someone. You are a great person.”

 

“I think you’re a great person too sweetie but it’s not that easy. Even if she was gay it doesn’t mean that we will be attracted to each other or even like each other. We may not even turn out to be friends. I would have to get to know her.”

 

“The potential is there though.” Tiffany gave her sister a big smile. “She is literally the girl next door.”

 

“I love your optimism, now scoot and go pick us something out to watch. I will be in a minute.”

 

“Maybe you should bake her something and take it over. Welcome her to the neighborhood.” Her sister said.

 

Clarke watched Tiffany and Riley walk towards the living room and couldn’t help smiling. She hadn’t even talked to the new girl yet and her sister was already playing matchmaker. _Maybe her gaydar is better than mine_ she thought as she opened up the fridge to grab them a few sodasbefore going and settling on the couch with her sister to watch movies.

**

Lexa climbed the stairs up from the lower level of the house where her bedroom was. The basement was furnished but aside from storing some boxes in one of the rooms the downstairs wasn’t used. Aunt Anya had made arrangements for a bed, dresser and a desk to be delivered for Lexa to use as well as a couch and recliner that sat on the opposite side of the room so if Lexa wanted to stay down in her room she had some options on where to sit. It was like having her own little apartment and she even had her own bathroom. There were two other smaller rooms down there as well but they were empty. _My own little retreat_ Lexa thought as she put the last of the boxes away.

 

The steps leading to the basement were off the kitchen and as Lexa stepped into the kitchen she spotted her Aunt Anya sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. A glass of some type of herbal tea sat on the table next to her.

 

“I got the last of it put away.” Lexa said taking a seat across from her Aunt.

 

“Great, so do you have everything you need?” Anya asked putting the paper down to look at her niece.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. I’m sorry it is under these circumstances but I’m really glad your hear honey.”

 

Lexa looked at her Aunt and nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She was grateful for her Aunt for taking her in but she really wished that it wasn’t necessary. That she could be home, and her parent’s alive, living in a place that she was familiar with but she knew no matter how much she wished it that would never happen.

 

Anya really didn’t expect a response out of her niece. She knew that she had been through a lot and she had always been a quiet child anyway. She was hoping that Lexa would feel welcomed here and come to think of it as her home too. “I got everything taken care of for your school enrollment. I will leave you some money when I leave on my next assignment so you can get whatever supplies you may need.”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa replied getting up and going to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

 

“Have you had a chance to make an appointment with your new therapist?”

 

“Dr. Lewis set up my first appointment with Dr. Kirk. It is on Thursday.”

 

After the death of both of her parents, Lexa’s Grandma and Anya thought it would be a good idea for Lexa to talk to a therapist to help her deal with her feelings of loss and the confusion regarding losing both parents so close together. Lexa had agreed to go and was making weekly visits with Dr. Lewis and would continue to do so with her new therapist Dr. Kirk.

 

“Has it been helping?” Anya asked as she took a sip of her tea.

 

“Yes I think so. One of the things that I need to start doing, or what was recommended for me to do was to get out and make some friends. That is not my strongest area…but Dr. Lewis thinks it’s a good idea.” Lexa came back over and sat at the table.

 

“It sounds like a good idea Lexa. I know that I have relied a lot on one of my friends to help me get through losing my sister but I know it is hard for you.”

 

“Maybe once I get back to school and maybe get a routine going again. I haven’t done anything that I normally do. No exercising or music or anything.” Lexa frowned.

 

“It will come honey. It takes time and you need to be patient with yourself.”

 

“I saw two girls around my age yesterday. They live across the street.” Lexa described the two girls.

 

“Oh that would be Clarke and Tiffany Griffin. They are really nice girls.” Anya’s phone rang and she gave Lexa an apologetic look before picking it up. Lexa got up and headed down to her room. She sat on the couch and looked at the bare wall in front of her. School would be starting in a couple of weeks and she was nervous about going, and not knowing anyone didn’t help, but this may be an opportunity to meet some new people and maybe make some friends, if she could open up and be friendly enough to even make some friends. Lexa picked up the book sitting next to her and started reading from where she left off last. Her thoughts trying to return to the story in the book.

**

 

Lexa sat out on the front porch reading her book. It was a nice day out and she thought it would feel good to read outdoors. It was August but the temperatures were pretty mild right now and she liked being outside where she could watch the neighborhood as people came and went. She thought she would go inside to get some more tea when she notice the girl from across the street walk towards her holding a small basket. Lexa felt a moment of panic as the pretty blonde stopped at the bottom of the steps and smiled at Lexa.

 

“Hey, I’m Clarke. I wanted to come over and say hi and welcome you to the neighborhood. I hope you like cupcakes.”

 

Lexa put her book down as she looked at Clarke. She looked like a girl who would be a stereotypical cheerleader, a cheerleader from California, blonde, blue eyed with a cute smile. She was beautiful and waiting patiently for Lexa to speak. _Don’t stutter, don’t stutter_ she thought to herself _and remember to_ _smile_.

 

“Hi,” Lexa said standing and walking over to her. “I’m Lexa.”

 

Clarke handed Lexa the cupcakes and clasped her hands in front of her, briefly looking down, almost in a shy way. Lexa was very pretty, with long dark brown hair and the prettiest green eyes Clarke had ever seen. She currently wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off her toned arms.

 

“Thank you for the cupcakes.” Lexa said softly.

 

“My pleasure. Your Aunt told us that you were coming.”

 

“Yes,” Lexa gave her a small smile. “I saw you the other day on your bike.”

 

“Yes, with my sister Tiffany.”

 

There was a moment of silence where both girls looked at each other nervously before Lexa spoke again. “Would you like to come in for something to drink?” Lexa asked, as she remembered her manners gesturing towards the house. “I’ve made some ice tea.”

 

“I can’t today,” Clarke frowned momentarily. “But some other time?” Clarke asked hopefully. Dreading agreeing to work tonight but her dad needed her help.

 

“Yeah, sure that would be great.” Lexa was somewhat relieved that Clarke had other plans. The thought of being alone with her and trying to come up with something to talk about made her nervous but she would have worked through it if Clarke had stayed _. Only way to get over your fear is to do the thing you’re afraid of._

 

“My Dad owns The Hill of Beans on Sycamore. You should stop in sometime. We could have coffee…that is if you like coffee.” Clarke said nervously. “We have other things too.”

 

“I like coffee. Thanks, I will stop by sometime.”

 

“Great, well I have to go.” Clarke said reluctantly. “I hope to see you around. Enjoy the cupcakes.”

 

“Thank you. See you later.”

 

Lexa watched as Clarke walked across the street. _She made me cupcakes, how sweet is that?_ Lexa liked that she had met one of their neighbors and who appeared to be about her age. Lexa was proud of herself, that while she was nervous talking to her she didn’t stutter or fall down the steps. That was good and she didn’t embarrass herself. Maybe they could be friends. It would be nice to know someone when school started. When she couldn’t see Clarke anymore she turned around and walked inside deciding to get some milk to enjoy with one of the cupcakes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some back story on Clarke and Lexa's life.

“So you met your new neighbor? What is she like?” Clarke’s friend Raven asked as Clarke and some of her other friends were meeting at the cafe’ on Clarke’s day off.

 

“She seems nice. I took some cupcakes over to her the other day and introduced myself.” Clarke replied, as she worked on her salad.

 

“Way to go Clarke. Is she cute?” Another one of her friends, Octavia asked as she sat casually next to Raven and had her arm thrown across the back of the other girl’s chair. Octavia’s fingers were playing with Raven’s hair leaving no doubt due to their body positions that they were together.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Clarke responded honestly.

 

“What does she look like?” Monroe asked.

 

“Long dark brown hair, pretty green eyes and this amazing looking body. She is a little taller than me.”

 

“You think she is family?” Octavia asked.

 

“I don’t know but it’s funny because Tiffany really wants her to be. She has us practically married.”

 

“She always had a really good imagination.” Maya commented coming in on the last part of the conversation to sit next to their friends. “Who does she want you to marry?”

 

“Clarke’s new neighbor”

 

All five of the girls had been friends as far back as any of them could remember. Octavia and Raven were girlfriends, and had fallen head over heels for each other, and had been together for a long time. They had plans for when high school was over that included marriage, going to college together, getting a house, and the whole American dream. All the girls were really close as they started kindergarten together, played sports together, and hung out after school together most days if they were free.

 

“Oh, yeah didn’t you say she was staying with her Aunt?” Maya asked. “What is the story with that?”

 

“Yes she is but I don’t know exactly why. Some family issue but mom didn’t give me the details.”

 

“Have her come hang out with us,” suggested Octavia. “The more the merrier.”

 

“That is what I was thinking of doing.” Clarke told them. “It is probably pretty hard to start in a new school without knowing anyone.”

 

**

 

“So Dr. Lewis suggested that you try to make some friends and create a support system. How are you doing with that?” Dr. Kirk looked at Lexa over the top of her glasses that were perched low on her nose. Her greyish brown hair pulled back into a bun. Lexa guessed that she had to at least be in her 60’s though her face didn’t show many lines. They were 30 minutes into her first face to face session, though they had talked a few times on the phone when Lexa was trying to get some appointments set up and make sure that Dr. Kirk had all the information she needed from Dr. Lewis.

 

“I met one of my neighbors. She seems really nice.” Lexa sat up straighter in her chair. “She welcomed me to the neighborhood, made me cupcakes and told me about her Dad’s coffee shop and told me to stop by.”

 

“Good and will you stop by? Have you explored the town at all?”

 

“Not so much. I got all of my stuff put away. I’ve been reading a lot but that is all I’ve felt like doing for a long time now.”

 

“So if things were normal what would you be doing?”

 

“Reading,” Lexa gave the woman a small smile. “If things were normal…I would be running, practicing my martial arts, playing sports and music.”

 

“Did you ever do any activities with other people?”

 

“It was mostly just my parents and I. We did things together.”

 

“What about friends? Did you have anyone to hang out with? Go to the mall with or ball games? Did you spend time with teammates?”

 

“No, not really. There were a few kids that I talked to at school but I wouldn’t exactly say I hung out with them.”

 

“So right now it is just you and your Aunt Anya correct?”

 

“Living at Anya’s house yes. My Grandma lives in a retirement community here and there is my Uncle and his family. A few other relatives are around.”

 

“Have you seen your Grandma since you moved in with your Aunt?”

 

“We plan to go tomorrow.”

 

“Good, I’m sure she will be glad to see you.” Dr. Kirk made a notation on her notepad. “So how about we set some goals for next week?” Dr. Kirk saw Lexa nod. “What two things would you like to start doing? They could be baby steps towards getting you back to your normal activity level. It is up to you but I think it would be beneficial to have one of them to try and get out and be around more people. Spend time with your family. Try to make some friends and explore the town.”

 

“That sounds good. I also would like to get back into shape.” Lexa thought about what she would like to do. “I will set a goal of getting out and at least walking around the neighborhood. Maybe do a little jogging and get myself back into that.”

 

“Okay so I have those written down and we can talk about how well you did next week.”

 

“Okay, see you then.”

 

**

 

 Lexa’s Aunt Anya left her some money to pick up some school supplies and groceries for the next few days. Anya was out of town again with her job as a training coordinator of some large IT company. She would make sure Lexa had everything she needed but Lexa had only seen her a few times this past week and a half since she moved in. Lexa didn’t mind so much, after all she had the run of the house, but at times it was really lonely even with Anya’s phone calls. She didn’t have any close friends that she could text with from her prior schools. Lexa still felt like her life was still a mess after her parent’s death, and she felt she needed to work more on her feelings because right now she didn’t think she would be very good company for anyone, even if she did have people to hang out with.

 

Meeting with her therapists seemed to help her open up more and working on her goals should help her be less lonely. She had gone and seen her Grandma who had adjusted to living in a smaller space well and they both had a good cry with each other. Crying wasn’t something Lexa did often and it had actually made her feel a little better.

 

 

 

Lexa parked her Aunt’s car in front of the building whose sign said it was The Hill of Beans. Her Aunt had told her that they had good coffee and other drinks and while the menu was small it was all good especially the muffins which were to “die for.” Lexa decided to check it out since her Aunt told her that a lot of people her age hung out there. Clarke had also recommended it so she decided to check it out and maybe Clarke was working today.

 

When Lexa walked into the café the little bell above the door dinged announcing the coming and going of the customers. It looked like your typical coffee house. There were a bunch of tables around the interior of the building. An area that had a register where you would place your order. There were a few wait persons walking around the various tables. Some people at the tables had lap tops open or were on other devices. Others sat in groups discussing whatever it was that was of interest to them and a few were alone at their tables eating, drinking or reading a book. There was no one at the register and no one was waiting in line.

 

Lexa looked at the menu that was written on a big black board that hung up on the wall. The café sold coffee, tea, other hot caffeinated drinks, soda pop, sandwiches, a few salads and baked items. Just as soon as she decided on something she heard a voice and someone coming up behind her.

 

“I’m so sorry,” the girl said as she walked around the counter. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Clarke’s smile deepened when she saw that it was Lexa. “Hey you, I was hoping to see you come in sometime.”

 

Lexa smiled softly because she didn’t really know what to say. She didn’t know Clarke but she seemed to be a really happy person and smiled a lot. Lexa herself under normal circumstance wouldn’t be described as a really upbeat person but there was something about Clarke that just made her want to smile too.

 

“I was out running some errands and figure I would stop by to get something to eat and check it out.” Lexa said “Thank you again for those cupcakes. They were awesome.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Clarke’s smile widened at the compliment. “I enjoy baking.” Gesturing toward the counter Clarke said “I hope you were not waiting long?”

 

“No I just got here and was looking at the menu”

 

“Have you had time to decide what you want?”

 

Lexa glanced back at the menu. “I will have the jasmine ice tea and the chicken salad sandwich.”

 

“White or wheat bread,” Clarke asked writing the order down “And would you like lemon with your tea?”

 

“Wheat and no lemon thanks.” Lexa got her wallet out and paid for her food and drink. She watched Clarke open the cash register to deposit her money.

 

“Go ahead and find a seat. I will bring it out to you in a minute ok?” Clarke said handing Lexa her change with another cute smile.

 

“Yeah thanks.” Lexa offered a small smile in return and she turned around and walked to the first available table. She watched as Clarke walked off to the side where the food preparation area was. The counter was really high there and she could just see her head as Clarke worked on making her order. A girl with black hair walked up to Clarke and they spoke to each other. Lexa notice the dark haired girl look her way. Lexa watched for a minute then looked around the café some more. It was mostly done in a coffee theme. The walls were dark and light colored wood with just about every poster or placard that had anything to do with coffee hanging on the walls. There were about ten tables for people to sit and eat at and at different places around the café’ sat sofas with small tables next to the tables for people to put their drinks on. In one corner there was a fire place surrounded by love seats and a long low coffee table. In another corner sat a small stage. Various musical instruments filled the stage and off to the right side of the stage sat a piano. Lexa wondered if anyone could play it. She herself had piano lessons and she could play acoustic guitar as well. The café’s tables were about half full with people and it was surprisingly quiet and peaceful. Lexa turned around to look towards the register area just as Clarke was walking up with her sandwich and drink.

 

“Here you go.” Clarke placed her drink and sandwich on the table. “Hey do you mind if I sit with you as I take my break?” Clarke asked hopefully. “We could talk and I can get to know my neighbor better?”

 

Clarke was smiling at her again. _Wow that girl does smile a lot. It is nice_. “Sure have a seat.”

 

“Great, be right back.” Clarke walked away happy. _Calm down you’re just going to sit and eat with her for a few minutes_. _She is just my neighbor…my very hot neighbor_. Shaking her head she grabbed a plate that she had made for herself and came back over and sat across from Lexa with a happy sigh.

 

“Long day?” Lexa asked taking a sip of her tea.

 

“It has been a long day. One of the wait staff wasn’t able to come in today so I have stayed over and helped out. Thanks for letting me sit with you.”

 

“You’re welcome. That was a nice thing for you to do.” Lexa said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

 

“Yes, it doesn’t happen a lot…not the me being nice part because I am nice,” Clarke laughed “But the calling in part. That doesn’t happen a lot, but she had a family emergency and I didn’t want to leave the other girls stranded.”

 

Lexa noticed that Clarke had a nice laugh. So far everything about her seemed nice. _Guess I have isolated myself too much that I haven’t really noticed people lately._

 

“So are you settling in ok?” Clarke asked as she continued eating.

 

“Yes, I didn’t bring much to begin with so was easy to put away.

 

“So what do you think of the town?” Clarke was curious to know. “Compared to where you are from? Where are you from by the way?

 

“I stayed with my Grandma in Wilton for a bit but really the last place was Fort Bliss in Texas…we moved around a lot. My dad was in the military. As for the town I really haven’t seen too much of it.

_Staying with your Grandma then Aunt, what about your parents?_ Clarke thought but didn’t ask. “You get to see a lot of different places when you move around like that but I bet it’s hard to keep and make friends.” Clarke could only assume that was the case as she had been born here and lived here her whole life and had never had to know what it was like to move a lot.

 

“Yeah. It is easier now to keep in touch through social media and texting but it was always hard to make friends…then find out that we would have to leave yet again…I kind of stopped trying so hard to make friends.” Lexa confessed softly shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I hope we can be friends?” Clarke asked hoping the other girl would be open to that. She knew that something had happened to Lexa’s parents but her mom hadn’t elaborated on that. She was curious but didn’t want to bring that up right now being that it was just their second conversation. She did have a feeling though that Lexa needed a friend.

 

“I would like that.” Lexa had smiled at Clarke her first real big genuine smile in a long time. It would be nice to have a real friend.

 

“So what grade are you going to be in?” Clarke asked as she finished her sandwich.

 

“I’m a senior this year.”

 

“Oh me too. Maybe we will have some classes together. Have you got your schedule yet?

 

“Yes and I still need to pick up a few things.”

 

“Well how about I show you around town so you know where things are?”

 

“That would be nice.” Lexa took a bite of her sandwich. “So does anyone play the piano over there?”

 

“Yes we sometimes have bands and other performers come in on Friday and Saturday nights. Do you play?”

 

“A little.” Lexa replied.

 

“A little as I’m being modest and can play well enough to do it some Friday or Saturday night?”

 

Lexa laughed “Maybe.”

 

“So will you let me listen to you play sometime?” Clarke asked

 

“Sometime…sure.” Lexa responded nervously as she finished her sandwich then admitted. “I can also play guitar.”

 

“A very talented girl you are then.”

 

“I don’t know how talented I am but I’m decent.” Lexa blushed.

 

“How did you get into music?” Clarke asked.

 

“My mom played the piano. Musical interest was pretty much the only thing that I got from her.” Lexa admitted. “Do you play any instruments?”

 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. Mom had wanted me to get involved in music and while I like listening to music I’ve never developed the talent to play but I really like to cook. So some Friday or Saturday would you be willing to give a performance?”

 

“Umm…give me time to put something together…then yes I would.” Lexa couldn’t believe she said yes but the smile that Clarke had given her did something to her and made her want to say yes.

 

“Great. So what classes do you have?”

 

The girls talked about school till it was time for Clarke to get back to work. They exchanged phone numbers before Lexa left. She was pretty happy to have met someone that she would like to get to know, who was her age and lived across the street and possibly be a new friend. It was the first day in a long time that she actually felt uplifted.

 

**

 

Clarke stopped by her sister’s room and knocked at the open door before walking in and flopping onto her sister’s bed. Tiffany was at her desk writing in a notebook.

 

“Long night?” Tiffany asked putting her notebook down. Her sister looked really tired after working late at the café.

 

“Yeah, I stuck around and helped Dad with the schedule. Mason is coming in tomorrow so I don’t need to go in. Katie should be back the day after tomorrow so hopefully I will be going back to my normal schedule.” She looked at her sister and smiled. “Lexa came in today.”

 

“Oh, how did that go? Did you get to talk to her at all?”

 

“Yes, we ate lunch together actually.” She laughed at her sister when she said “No way” and said “She is really nice and I got her phone number.”

 

“So what did you talk about? Is she gay?”

 

“No we didn’t talk about that. We talked about school mostly and she is very musically inclined. She is going to perform one of these nights after school starts.” Clarke sat up on the edge the bed and pulled a pillow up on her lap. “We have the same lunch time and a history class.”

 

“Cool I can’t wait to see her play and she can walk to school with us.” Tiffany laughed. “That way you have time to get to know her better.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.” Tiffany said crossing left leg over her right and gave her sister her undivided attention. Tiffany noticed that Clarke had a concerned look on her face.

 

“Why do you keep thinking she is gay?” Clarke shrugged her shoulders. “You don’t even know her or have talked to her.”

 

Tiffany notice the strain in Clarke’s tone. “I don’t know sis, I just have this feeling.”

 

“Feeling? What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t explain it.” Tiffany went over and sat next to her sister. “When I saw her the other day and she looking over at us I just got this feeling that she was someone important. I don’t know…honestly Clarke, I don’t know I just have this feeling. I guess I’m just trying to be really hopeful for you. You deserve to have someone awesome in your life.”

 

“I do, I have you.”

 

“I know I am pretty awesome,” Tiffany smirked. “But seriously you should start dating. Get out and be a teenager for crying out loud.”

 

“I love you, you know.” Clarke hugged her sister.

 

“Love you too sis.”

 

The girls sat on the bed for a minute each in her own thoughts. Then Tiffany asked, “Are you worried that if you went out with her, or anyone that you will get hurt again?” Tiffany felt her sister stiffen slightly. Sometimes her big mouth got her in trouble.

 

“I’m not even thinking about Lexa in that way right now.” Clarke sighed. “We just had lunch together. Two small conversations. Am I attracted to her? Yes I am. Any lesbian would be she is beautiful and seems so nice…seems nice. Like I thought Harper was.” She shifted on the bed and turned to her sister. “I’m not going to rush into anything with anyone. I’m not going to make the first move with anyone unless I know that they like me too and it’s not to make their ex jealous or some bi-curious thing.” She shook her head. “If all we will be is friends that is great.

 

“I know what happened was hard on you Clarke and if I would have known what was going on at the time I would have given her a piece of my mind and kicked her ass but you can’t let the past keep you from having a good future. You need to take a chance…or so my fortune cookie said the other day.”

 

“You are such a dork, do you know that.” The both laughed. “I know I should start dating again and I know you think Lexa is the one for some mystical kind of reason but I’m not ready to risk my heart again. Even if she is nice and really pretty.” Clarke patted her sister on the leg as she stood to leave. “Goodnight hon, don’t stay up too late.”

 

“Yes mom.” Tiffany said as she went back to her desk and opened her notebook back up when Clarke left her room.

 

On the way to her room and to bed Clarke thought about Harper. Clarke had dated Harper briefly two years before. But Clarke thought that dating wasn’t exactly the right word. They had been best friends for several years and spent most of their time doing everything together. They went to movies, the mall, stayed over at each other’s house and hung out with the rest of the girls together. Where one went the other followed. The beginning of the change of their relationship happened one night when Harper asked Clarke if she had ever kissed a boy and Clarke had said no. Neither had Harper, so Harper thought it might be a good idea to practice kissing with each other so when the time came to kiss a boy they would know what it was like and would be good at it. Clarke agreed even though at the time she wasn’t so sure she was interested in boys. At 15 she pretty much thought she was interested in girls but wasn’t to the point where she wanted to label herself. Not to mention she didn’t know how her friends and family would really feel if she announced she was a lesbian. Sure, they seemed to be pretty supportive of others who they knew were gay or lesbian, but this would be her coming out and saying she was gay. She herself wasn’t quite ready for that declaration yet. However after many hours of kissing Harper for “practice”, and one kiss that she got after a date with Gary, a guy at school that liked her she was pretty sure she was gay and she thought Harper felt the same way. Clarke had fallen in love with her best friend, and she thought Harper loved her too but those words were lies.

 

Tragically she found out that Harper didn’t feel exactly the same. In fact Harper had begun dating Finn, a senior and the quarterback on the football team and kept it from Clarke at first. When Harper finally told her about Finn she said that she loved Clarke and Finn but she wasn’t exclusive with either and that hopefully Clarke could deal with that. At 15 Harper said she didn’t want to be serious with anyone, she wanted to have fun and she didn’t want anyone to know about her and Clarke so she asked Clarke to keep their relationship quiet.

 

At first it didn’t bother Clarke because she loved her friend, got her attention and still got to spend a lot of time with her. She had wanted to keep Harper in her life and if that was the condition Harper set then she would have to deal with it. She thought she was in love and would have done almost anything for Harper. When Harper told her that she and Finn were taking a break Clarke thought that was their opportunity to really be together but that too was not to happen. Finn had wanted to slow down things with Harper and when Harper became upset he started to spend even less time with her, so Harper then started a rumor that Clarke and Harper were in a relationship together. When the teasing, lewd comments started from Finn and other classmates Clarke confronted Harper. She and Harper kissed and did some touching but they never had sex and though Clarke wanted to be a couple, she didn’t want everyone to know the details of their relationship and she thought Harper had wanted to keep it quiet. Clarke didn’t want a lie going around about her but Harper told her not to worry about it, that she just wanted to make Finn jealous enough that he paid more attention to her and the rumors would die down soon as people moved onto talking about other things. Clarke wasn’t happy that Harper did this but it worked for Harper. Finn did started to think that Harper was a lot more exciting just like Harper had wanted, but then he kept pressuring Harper saying that he was going to break up with her “Unless we can do a threesome with your girlfriend.” and when Harper had tried to convince Clarke to do that Clarke had told her no.

 

With being told no, and the threat of the loss of the attention from Finn if he didn’t get his way, and Harper not able to manipulate Clarke anymore, Harper had told Clarke that while she liked her it wasn’t in that way and it was never anything more than practice between them and their friendship was over. It broke Clarke’s heart because she believed that Harper loved her and they had been best friends for a long time, but Harper chose a guy over her and wanted to put Clarke in a position that she didn’t want to be in. It didn’t make Clarke feel better when she found out that Finn broke up with Harper. Harper, it turned out wouldn’t do the things that Finn wanted her to do sexually anyway, and he had continued to put a lot of pressure on her to do a threesome. He went so far as to make arrangements with another woman and when Harper said no he broke up with her.

 

Finn graduated that summer and Harper and her family had moved away. Clarke did get several texts from Harper at first after Finn and her broke up but Clarke didn’t respond to any of them and she wouldn’t talk to her at school after the nasty texts she got from Harper. Harper had blamed Clarke for the ending of her relationship with Finn because Clarke wouldn’t do “that one thing” for her. Harper had taunted Clarke by saying what was the big deal? She knew that Clarke wanted her and there would just be another person in the mix. That she wouldn’t even have had to touch Finn but just make love to Harper while he watched.

 

By that time Clarke knew she was a lesbian and didn’t want anything to do with boys sexually and though Clarke had loved Harper she wouldn’t do that. She had wanted to be with Harper exclusively, not Harper and Finn. She respected herself not to do something that would make her really uncomfortable. With all that Harper had put her through the loss of her friendship really hurt and confused Clarke. This had made Clarke a little shy about getting involved again because she didn’t want to get hurt. She didn’t know if she should trust her own judgment about people but that had been a long time ago, and maybe her sister was right about thinking it was time. _Least I’ve learned from that situation and will be more careful the next time around…right?_ After changing for bed Clarke put all thoughts out of her mind of Harper and instead thought of Lexa. She was going to text Lexa and see if she wanted to get together. With much more pleasant thoughts she was able to get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time to work on this and got it done, so why wait till Wed.

Lexa waited out on her front porch a few mornings later. Clarke had texted her and asked if she was available to go explore the town and Lexa agreed. Lexa thought it was super nice of Clarke to offer to be a tour guide. At exactly 10 am the green Jeep pulled into her driveway. Lexa walked over and got in.

 

“Good morning.” Clarke said brightly as she backed out of the driveway.

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

“Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?”

 

“Any place that is interesting around town. Places that people our age like to go to hang out.”

 

Clarke showed Lexa where the library, movie theatre, mall and the locations of a few bookstores. The school was only four blocks away from where they lived. Lexa noticed that it was much bigger than what she was used to but Clarke had assured her she would help her find where she needed to go. There was a restaurant called Tee’s where Clarke and her friends liked to hang out. “We either hang out at Dad’s place or here.”

 

Next Clarke showed her where a few of the parks were located. One park had an arboretum that they drove though. Clarke had turned down a long narrow paved road. To the left was a pond and Lexa could see a few kids fishing off of a deck that hung over part of the water. They then drove through a small wooded area to a parking lot.

 

“Want to stop and walk around for a little bit?” Clarke asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

After Clarke parked they got out and started walking along a paved path that was lined with different kinds of trees. Each tree had a sign that identified what kind it was. Lexa saw Cedar, Cypress, Ash, Oak and Elm listed on the signs. There were a variety of beautiful trees and bushes.

 

“I love this park. Especially during the spring and fall. The trees are so beautiful then.” Clarke said.

 

“I like the fall a lot with all the changing leaves. It won’t be long and we will get to see the trees change colors.”

 

“Is that your favorite time of year? It’s mine.”

 

“Yes, I think so. Spring is a favorite too. Living here now I will actually have to get use to having an actual winter.”

 

“Do you like snow?” Clarke asked as they walked off the paved path to a dirt one. Evergreen trees lined both sides of the path.

 

“Yes, I like being able to experience the changing of the seasons.”

 

“Me too.” Clarke said.

 

They soon walked out of the wooded area into a little clearing. There was a little pond that had a stone bridge going across it. They stepped up onto it and walked to the middle where they stopped to rest and look around.

 

“It’s beautiful here.” Lexa commented.

 

“Yes, it is. I like to come here sometimes and watch nature. If you look down in the water,” Clarke leaned over the side. “You see fish usually and there are all sorts of birds and deer will come out in that meadow over there.” Clarke pointed to an area ahead of them. “It is just nice and peaceful.”

 

“I can see where it would be. Look there is a fish there.” Lexa drew Clarke’s attention to the fish swimming close to the surface. “Wow, he is big.”

 

“Yes he is. I’m not sure what kind of fish that is exactly but it’s pretty big.”

 

“So you like animals?” Lexa asked.

 

“I love animals. I have a dog named Riley. She is a black lab. I’ve had her since I was a little kid. How about you, do you like animals?”

 

“Yes I like them but with all the moving around and living on bases most of the time I’ve never had a pet.”

 

“Do you want to go to the zoo sometime? It’s about an hour away and kind of small but it’s a nice one.” Clarke asked.

 

“Yes, thanks that would be nice.”

 

“Shall we keep going?”

 

“Lead the way.” Lexa said following Clarke off the bridge and continuing on the dirt path. “So tell me about Riley.”

 

As they continued along the path Clarke told Lexa about Riley “Mom was driving home from work one night and she saw something move along the side of the road so she slowed down. She could see that it was a little puppy so she stopped the car and got out. The puppy saw her and started to come over. She was really friendly so mom was able to hold her and check to see if she had any tags on and she didn’t. The road that they were on can be kind of busy so mom was worried that the dog was going to get hit so she brought him home. She called the police department to see if anyone called about a missing puppy. No one did and Sargent Mercer was going to come and get the dog but mom told him no that we would foster the puppy till the owner claimed it. No one had, which we were really happy about because we fell in love with her right away. She is a member of our family and I don’t know what we would do without her.

 

“I’m sure she was glad she found you too.”

 

“Want to stop and get something to drink?” Clarke asked once they got back to the car.

 

“Yes, I am kind of thirsty.”

 

Clarke drove them back to the Tee’s where they got some pop and decided to share some appetizers.

 

“So when is your birthday?” Clarke asked before eating a mozzarella stick.

 

“Oct 18th.”

 

“Cool, mine is Oct. 30th.” Clark shared hers. “It’s cool our birthdays are close together.”

 

“Almost a Halloween baby.”

 

“Yes, I was born at 11:05 pm. So almost.”

 

“Did you have a birthday parties separate from Halloween?”

 

“Sort of, we usually had this big party that seemed to last two days. When I was a little kid I always insisted on wearing my costume on my birthday. I got cake, ice cream and presents. Then on Halloween a bunch of candy. I was one hyper kid that time of year.”

 

“Did you drive your parent’s nuts?” Lexa asked.

 

“Me…no but my sister Tiffany yes. She is two years younger. She is pretty hyper all year round.”

 

“So do you still wear a costume on your birthday?” Lexa asked smiling.

 

“Not on my birthday no, but we usually have a Halloween party. You should come over this year. It will be fun.”

 

“Thanks, I might.”

 

“Great, so is there anything else that you wanted to see or know about the town?”

 

“No, I think I know the important stuff, thank you for showing me around.” Lexa said sincerely.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

 

 

“So you showed her around town today, how did that go?” Tiffany asked as they were setting the table for dinner.

 

“It went well and it was a fun morning.”

 

“Do you think she would like to come over sometime before school starts? Hang out, watch movies, and eat some pizza. I would like to meet her.”

 

“Sure we can ask,” Clarke said. “But I want you to be on your best behavior.”

 

“Me? I’m always good.” Tiffany said dramatically.

 

“Yes, you.” Clarke said as she went to the kitchen to get the salad. “I like her. She is a nice person.”

 

“Are you going to tell her you’re gay?”

 

“I have to. I want to be upfront and honest if we are going to be friends. I probably should have told her before now.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I think I wanted her to get to know me first. Sometimes when I meet people all they think of me is ‘Oh you’re a lesbian?’ That is all they see, and yes I am, but there is more to me than that.”

 

“Yes there is. You are an awesome person and if people can’t see that then screw them.” Tiffany said remembering her former friend Madison who kept on referring to Clarke as “your sister the lesbian” after Clarke came out. That had gotten old real quick with Tiffany and after Madison childishly refused to stop referring to Clarke that way Tiffany ended their friendship. Clarke and Tiffany were best friends and no one put her sis down.

 

“I’m hoping it doesn’t matter but we will see. If she is going to hang around us and she can’t handle me being gay she is certainly not going to be able to deal with Raven and Octavia.

 

“So true.”

 

 

Lexa found the old basketball where Anya told her it would be, in the box up in the rafters in the garage on the right hand side. Anya used to play basketball and some other sports when she was in high school and college and she still had her old basketball and had a basketball net attached to the garage.

 

Lexa enjoyed the sport and had been fortunate enough that she had been able to play the last couple of years. She had hoped that she would be able to earn a spot on the team at her new school. Anya said she had gotten too lazy sitting in front of a computer screen all day and a little exercise would be good so she had said that some night they would do some one on one. Lexa was looking forward to playing against her Aunt who despite her saying she was out of shape wasn’t really and would be a challenge on the court even though she was 15 years older. Lexa was glad to be working out a little again. She even managed to go for a little jogging that morning and get a good stretch in.

 

Lexa started shooting baskets at random spots in the driveway. She didn’t know for sure how long she was at it but long enough to have a good work out and work up a sweat going. She could feel the perspiration drip down between her breasts and down her back. Her hair was wet and sticking to her head. Turning at the sound of a car horn she saw a Clarke in the Jeep pull along the side of the road in front of her driveway. Clarke had her sister with her and they got out and walked up to Lexa.

 

“Hi Lexa, how are you?” Clarke asked. “This is my sister Tiffany.”

 

“Hi Tiffany,” she smiled at the girl. Tiffany and Clarke looked so much alike except Tiffany was a little shorter, younger and had darker blonde hair “I’m good. How are you two?”

 

“We are good. My sister wanted to meet you. I hope that was ok?” Clarke asked with her ever present smile.

 

“Of course.” Lexa said spinning the ball in between her hands. “What have you been out doing today?”

 

“Getting things for school.” Tiffany answered.

 

“Someone likes to wait till the last minute.” Clarke said poking her sister in the side.

 

Tiffany rolled her eyes then asked Lexa “It’s not like you had everything either.” She then addressed Lexa. “So do you have everything you need when school starts?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Lexa stopped spinning the ball and wrapped her arms around the ball holding it in front of her. “I can’t believe it’s time for school to start again.”

 

“Summer vacation always seems to go by too fast. I’m actually glad we saw you. We wanted to know what you were doing tonight. Want to come over and have pizza and watch some movies?” Clarke asked and Tiffany had a hopeful look on her face.

 

“Sounds like fun. What time?”

 

“Now!” Tiffany said laughing as Clarke poked her again.

 

“You can wait a little longer.” Clarke said to her sister and then to Lexa “Whenever you can make it.” Clarke said casually eyeing Lexa’s sweat soaked body. “You might want to take a shower first though.” Clarke said with a laugh.

 

“Oh you think I’m pretty smelly?” Lexa laughed too. “Yeah I’m sure I smell pretty ripe. So how about in an hour and do I need to bring anything.”

 

“Just you…and well if you have any movies you may want to watch.”

 

“You like pizza don’t you?” Tiffany asked with a raised eyebrow. Pizza was her absolute favorite food.

 

“Yeah, I like pizza.” She answered Tiffany. “So see you in a little bit.”

 

“See you soon.” Clarke said as the girls turned and walked away and Lexa headed into the house to go take her shower.

 

 

Before Lexa could get in the shower she got a text from Clarke that said

“We or going to order the pizza soon and get it delivered. What kind do you like?”

 

Lexa texted back and said anything would be fine with her. She then undressed and hopped into the shower. She thought about going over to their house and if they watched a few movies she would be over there for several hours and she realized she was nervous, which seemed so strange since she had spoken to Clarke several times already and Clarke had shown her around town. She was alone with her then and hadn’t felt too nervous. Today Tiffany would be there so was she just nervous about being around someone new and having two people to talk to instead of one? Lexa didn’t know but she just knew she had butterflies in her stomach.

 

Twenty minutes later she was showered and dressed and looking through her movie collection to see what she wanted to take over. She had no idea what sort of movies Clarke and Tiffany liked. Lexa herself was into female empowerment movies and TV shows, or ones that had an important message. Deciding on two, Whip It and Bridesmaids she locked the door and headed across the street.

 

Lexa was met at the door by Tiffany and Riley. At the doorbell the black dog barked once and when Lexa came inside Riley had come over to check her out. Riley accepted some petting from Lexa before Tiffany grabbed her hand and rushed her into the living room. Taking the movies from Lexa she looked at the titles and said “Cool” and told Lexa to have a seat that they would be back in a minute. Lexa sat on the couch and Riley immediately came over and put her head in Lexa’s lap. Lexa looked around the room which was quite large. On the wall directly in front of her was a large flat screen TV. There was a fire place to the left and above that was a family portrait of Clarke, Tiffany and their parents. Along the white walls around the room were various family photos and paintings. The room held the couch, a love seat and two recliners. A coffee table sat in front of the couch and there were bookcases everywhere. Double doors to the left lead out to the back patio where Lexa could see the pool, the sun reflecting off its surface.

 

“Hey,” Clarke said as she walked into the room carrying a small cooler filled with drinks. “Looks like Riley likes you.”

 

“Yes she is a sweetie.”

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so brought a variety.” She sat the cooler off to the side.

 

“Anything would have been fine, really.” Lexa was touched by the other girl’s thoughtfulness.

 

“Well as soon as the pizza gets here we can start a movie. Do you want the grand tour?” Clarke asked indicating the house.

 

“Sure.”

 

Clarke led Lexa around the house. There were three bedrooms upstairs, one for Clarke, Tiffany and their parents, a study, living room, dining room, a huge kitchen on the first level of the house and a finished basement. Clarke told her that there was an attic too but it just held boxes of things from over the years like old pictures, clothes and school projects that her mother had kept. Clarke had shown Lexa her room. The walls were a really light blue and Clarke had a queen sized bed covered in a homemade quilt that Clarke said her grandmother made. The room also held some bookcases, a stereo, desk with a lamp and laptop on it, and a large dresser. The walls were covered in nature photographs that Clarke admitted to have taken. Her windows faced Lexa’s house.

 

“These are amazing Clarke.” Lexa looked at the pictures more closely. “This one with the spider webs. The way the light hits them and makes them glow. It’s really beautiful.” The photograph showed a lot of intricate detail.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke was pleased and a little embarrassed at the praise but she was happy that Lexa really liked them. “It’s a hobby of mine. I also try to draw and paint a little but I’m much better at the photographs.”

 

“You’re very good at it. If you have more I would like to see them.”

 

“I’ll show you sometime.” Clarke said as she led them out of her room. They walked down the stairs and out onto the patio to the rectangular medium sized pool. Various lounge chairs sat around the pool as well as a huge grill that Clarke said her dad liked to use. There was also a pool house where various pool accessories were kept as well as extra towels. Clarke admitted that she sometimes like to come out there in the evenings when it just started to get dark and go for a swim, and she told Lexa that if she wanted to go swimming sometime to let her know and she was welcome anytime and they still had about a month left for good swimming weather. They went inside when Tiffany stuck her head out the sliding glass doors and told them that the pizza was there.

 

The girls now sat with plates of gooey cheese filled goodness sitting on their laps. Tiffany chose to sit in the love seat while Clarke and Lexa sat on opposite sides of the couch. They first watched Bridesmaids which they all had seen before but enjoyed again as the movie was so funny.

 

Throughout the movie Lexa kept looking over at Clarke. She decided that she really liked Clarke’s laugh and that it was contagious and she liked the way that Clarke sometimes bit at her lower lip and had such a look of concentration on her face.

 

The next movie they watched was Whip It where Lexa admitted she couldn’t roller skate to save her life. Several times during both movies both girls caught each other looking at the other. At the conclusion of the movie they all went into the kitchen as Clarke had made brownies earlier. Through their small talk while eating the brownies Lexa learned that Clarke usually made all the baked goods at her Dad’s café.

 

“So you don’t roller skate but do you like to go to Roller Derbies?” asked Tiffany.

 

“I’ve never been to one actually.” Lexa admitted. She knew that they became popular again but hadn’t had the opportunity to go.

 

“Oh you should try it sometimes. They don’t run into each other as much like they use to but it’s still pretty fun.” Clarke said as she took a sip of her milk.

 

“Yeah you two should totally check it out sometime.” Tiffany offered as an idea formed in her head. “Say Lexa have you ever seen Ellen Page in anything else?”

 

Lexa thought for a second. “Well, she was in an X-Men movie and Juno, I haven’t seen that one. Those are the only ones that come to mind. Why, what all else has she been in?”

 

“I’ve only seen the two you mentioned and Whip It.” Tiffany smiled and impish grin. “She just came out as a lesbian not too long ago.”

 

Clarke gave her sister a look that Tiffany completely ignored. Tiffany had an idea on how to find out if Lexa was gay or at least be gay friendly and she wasn’t going to be deterred.

 

“Yeah I remember reading about that.”

 

“Well what do you think about her being gay?” Tiffany asked innocently.

 

Lexa rested her forearms on the kitchen counter and looked at both Clarke and Tiffany. Most people her age were ok with gay and lesbians and they just watched two movies with lesbian or bi actors so she didn’t think that the girls would be homophobic but sometimes you never knew how people felt. She knew she believed love was love and wouldn’t discriminate against anyone. Her potential new friendships were at risk if these girls were homophobic but she somehow doubted they were.

 

“I think it is a personal decision to come out and good for her for having the courage to do it. The more people who do so, if they feel safe doing so that the better. I think love is love”

 

“So your gay friendly?” asked Clarke.

 

“Yes, I wouldn’t have a problem being friends with someone who was gay or lesbian...or in any way that they would define themselves.” Lexa replied. “How do you feel about it?”

 

“I’m glad to hear that you wouldn’t have a problem being friends with someone who was gay.” Clarke said a little nervously but she was hopeful that she could still be friends with Lexa. “Because I’m a lesbian.”

 

Clarke admitting that she was gay produced a sensation in Lexa’s heart. Like when someone says something and it makes your heart skip a beat. That was the only way she could describe what she felt at those words. Her heart skipped a beat.  

 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to share that. For some people that is a hard thing to do.” Lexa said sincerely.

 

“Well I want us to be friends and feel that I have to be completely honest.” Clarke said to her.

 

“I get that and I accept you for who you are.”

 

“So Lexa how do you define your orientation?” asked Tiffany.

 

Lexa cocked her head and looked at the counter taking a moment to consider how to answer that question as honestly as possible. “Honestly? I’m not sure.” She looked up at both of them. “I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone male or female but…” She paused trying to put into words what she felt. “Most movies that I watch are led by women or I only watch it because of some of the women in them. This may sound weird but some scenes I watch over and over again. Like on Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode where Tara kissed Willow and it was the first time they showed them kissing. I watched that over and over so I don’t think I’m exactly straight.”

 

“Have you ever felt an attraction to anyone?” Tiffany pressed. Clarke gave her sister a look as if to tell her not to push.

 

Lexa thought a moment before answering. “Yes, I think there were one or two. One was a female soldier that would come over to my parent’s house from time to time and one was a classmate.”

 

“But you never talked to anyone about it?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, because I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. I just know that I’ve never felt that way about boys or men before and there were certainly more of them on base then women.”

 

“So would you ever date a girl?” Tiffany wanted to know and hoping the answer was yes.

 

Lexa nodded in reply to the question. “If I was attracted to her sure, why not? I would be open to that if a girl was interested in dating me.”

 

“What if a guy asked you out?” Tiffany asked trying to see if she could clarify where Lexa stood. She knew she was pushing and asking some personal questions but she wanted to know for her sister’s sake.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been attracted to a guy or really noticed them.” Lexa’s eyes briefly looked at Clarke then away again. “I’ve never been on a date with anyone so I just haven’t labelled myself because I never thought about anyone actually being interested in me or imagined I would even date.” Lexa shrugged. “It wasn’t something I was worried about.”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa didn’t think anyone would notice her or not be interested in dating her. Lexa was sweet and she was beautiful but obviously she didn’t think so and underestimated herself.

 

Any further conversation was put on hold as the girls could hear the front door open and a voice call out for the girls. “Honey, I’m home.” Riley who had been sitting at Clarke’s feet took off towards the living room.

 

“That’s our mom, come on and we will go introduce you.” Clarke said as they all walked into the living room. Clarke continued thinking that Lexa would have a lot of different women interested in her. She wondered why Lexa thought that no one would find her attractive when she so obviously was. They walked into the room as a woman with long darker hair and brown eyes was closing a closet door.

 

“Hi, mom. How was your day?” asked Tiffany.

 

“Busy and glad to be home.” Abby Griffin notice the girl with her daughters “And you must be Anya’s niece. Nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa replied noticing the pentacle necklace that hung from the chain around her neck.

 

“Please call me Abby. Have you girls had dinner?”

 

“Yeah we had pizza and had Clarke’s brownies for dessert.”

 

“Any of those brownies left?” Abby asked thinking that some chocolate would be great at this moment.

 

 

“Sure mom come on into the kitchen and I will get you a nice big glass of milk to go with it.” Tiffany led her mom into the kitchen and she looked at Clarke and winked at her when she walked by. Lexa didn’t see it. Now both girls stood in the living room alone together.

 

“I’m glad you were able to come over today.” Clarke told Lexa.

 

“Thank you for inviting me. It was nice to get out of the house.” Lexa thought it was probably time that she left so she picked up her movies. “I should go. Thanks for the pizza and everything.”

 

“My pleasure.” Clarke gave her one of the smiles that Lexa really liked. “Before you go I was wondering if you would like to walk to school with us on Monday?”

 

“Sure, that would be great. Thanks.” Lexa smiled and was relieved that she wouldn’t be walking into the school alone. She walked towards the door opening it she turned and gave Clarke a small wave. “Good night.”

 

Clarke responded in kind as she watched Lexa walk out the door. She was relieved that her being a lesbian hadn’t made Lexa run screaming out the door this evening and she had felt light hearted when she thought back to the times that she notice Lexa looking at her during the movies. _Does she like me_ she wondered to herself? Lexa’s expression had been a thoughtful one those times she had glanced her way and caught her looking. Clarke knew that she was attracted to Lexa but even though Lexa said that she would be open to dating a woman that didn’t necessarily mean that she would want to date Clarke and she was a little hesitant to get her hopes up about the possibility of Lexa liking her in that way. Clarke walked towards the kitchen to join her sister and her mom.

 

Lexa walked home thinking about her evening. It was fun and Tiffany was a little riot and she was able to laugh more than she had in a long time. It had been a long while since she had hung out with people around her own age and she never really did typical teenage stuff like movies and stuffing themselves with pizza before. It felt good to have started a friendship with them. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone anymore. She usually just focused on her homework, exercising and reading. Maybe she would be able to open herself up to having a few friends, real friends and not just ones that she would just say hi to but not have a real deep conversation with. No real connections had been made with them. Maybe now that had changed. She hadn’t talked to anyone before about her thoughts on her sexuality but for some reason she felt she could share with Clarke and her sister because she knew they wouldn’t judge her for it wherever she fell on the spectrum. She still felt nervous that she may have said too much, been too open but if she wanted to really get to know people, to make friends she had to be open. Lexa thoughts turned to dating. In actuality she didn’t know if she would ever date a man or a woman. Both possibilities seemed too strange to her right now. Her life was settling down somewhat but she still missed her parents and felt really off balance. Now school was going to start and that was going to add more stress to the situation. She just hoped she could handle everything but right now dating wasn’t something she was interested in.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Monday morning Lexa got a text from Clarke that they were on their way over. Lexa grabbed her back pack and met them out on the sidewalk. They talked about the rest of their weekend as they made their way along the four block walk to the school. The school didn’t look any different from any of the other ones that Lexa had been in except everything looked newer. Same blue lockers lined the hallways and inspirational messages posted on the walls. Clarke helped Lexa find her locker then showed Lexa where the room was located for her first class. Standing in front of the doorway Lexa had to promise to find Clarke and her friends at lunch. Before Clarke headed towards her first class she reached up and squeezed Lexa’s shoulder and told her to have a good day before she disappeared in the crowd of students.

 

Lexa found her morning classes interesting and she thought for the most part she would like going to this school. The other students in her morning classes seemed nice and friendly and welcomed her. Soon it was lunchtime and Lexa made her way to the lunchroom and stood in line with the rest of the students waiting for their turn to get a tray to make their selections. She was trying to look around the main area of the lunchroom to see if she could find Clarke. Across the room Clarke spotted Lexa and told her friends she would be right back and went up to Lexa.

 

“Having a good day so far?” Clarke asked.

 

“Hi Clarke, yeah it has been pretty good.”

 

“Great, just wanted to let you know we are over at the table.” Clarke pointed off towards the back of the room to where the other girls sat in the corner. “Come sit with us ok?”

 

“Be over in a minute.” Lexa replied as she was about to get her tray from the stack that sat on the table.

 

“Okay,” Clarke said as she turned and walked back towards her friends.

 

Lexa made her selections and then headed towards the table that Clarke had indicated. The lunchroom was already crowded and she had to maneuver her way through bodies and tables till she got to where the four girls were sitting with Clarke.

 

“You can sit next to me Lexa,” Clarke indicated the seat next to her and Lexa sat down. “This is Raven and Octavia.” She pointed to the two girl who were holding each other’s hand. “And this is Raven and Maya.” They all looked at her and smiled in greeting. The noise level in the cafeteria was pretty loud and at first Lexa didn’t hear the question from Maya.

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Clarke tells us you live across from her now. I was just wondering where all have you lived?”

 

Lexa really didn’t want to talk about herself to much but she felt it would be really rude if she didn’t respond to the girl’s question and she was trying to be friendlier so she answered her. “All over the U.S. and about a year in Germany. I was in Texas before moving up this way.”

 

“Oh wow what was Germany like?” asked Octavia.

 

“I was on a military base but we traveled around a bit. It was nice.”

 

“So how long have you been in our lovely town?” Raven asked.

 

“Almost a month.”

 

“Leave any broken hearts behind?” Raven asked thinking that there had to have been a few.

 

“Not a one.” Lexa replied noticing Raven raise her eyes in disbelief. “I don’t get out much.”

 

“How are your classes so far?” Maya inquired.

 

“Good, I think I like my teachers and it’s not nearly as hard as I thought to get around the school.”

 

“So you’re living with your Aunt?” Octavia asked.

 

“Yes.” Lexa said. She didn’t know if Clarke knew about the reason that she came to live with her Aunt but because Clarke’s mom and Anya were friendly she wondered if Anya had told Abby of the circumstances surrounding Lexa coming to live with her. It was not something she was ready to talk about just yet to anyone but her therapist so she hoped no one would bring it up.

 

Clarke, who felt Lexa was feeling overwhelmed with all the personal questions directed at her decided to change the subject after she told her friends not to bombard Lexa with a bunch of questions on her first day.

 

Too soon lunch was over and they made their way to their next classes. Lexa’s last class of the day was in History and she knew that Clarke was in that class as well. When Lexa introduced herself to the teacher she was instructed to take an open seat in the isle to the right of the one Clarke was in but was in a few seats in front of her. Clarke gave her a big smile before she sat down. Lexa actually liked History so the 45 minutes went by fast and before she knew it she was meeting Clarke and Tiffany for the walk home.

 

“How was your first day?” Tiffany asked.

 

“It was good actually.” Lexa replied.

 

They talked about her first day, what classes and teacher that she thought she liked. Tiffany complained about the new gym teacher who decided to make them run and do calisthenics the first day to measure how fit they were and Tiffany didn’t like running. Once they arrived on the sidewalk in front of Clarke’s they said their good byes and agreed to continue to walk together to school.

 

 

Lexa's first day at school didn't go too badly she thought as she made herself something to eat when she got inside the house. Her teachers seemed nice all except her science teacher who seemed to have only one expression, a scowl. At least today he did. Several kids had told her hi when she met them and she got to see Clarke during lunch and meet her friends. All in all it was a pretty good day. She had homework so she made a spot at the table and started working on it. Anya was going to get home later and they had planned on talking about her first day and what the coming week was going to look like for their schedules.

 

The next day for Lexa went pretty well. Lexa again walked with Clarke and Tiffany to school and sat with the girls at lunch. They were all really nice. At 4:30 she had an appointment after school with Dr. Kirk so now she was sitting with her therapist talking about how the day went. She admitted a little bit more about her feelings about her parents and her staying with her Aunt. She had a lot of feelings to work through, mainly anger at the reason her dad had been deployed in the first place to some far away land and how it was unfair. Dr. Kirk talked about the choices that her father had made long before she was born and asked her questions about her father's sense of duty and while he missed his family doing his job he always felt like it was the right thing to do. She shared she had been daddy’s girl and had wanted to grow up to be just like him. He was the one that got her interested in sports and martial arts and would sometimes teach her things that she didn't learn in the dojo. He had wanted to make sure she knew how to protect herself but he couldn't protect her from the hurt she felt at his passing. While she loved her mom she wasn't exactly the daughter her mom wanted. Lexa was too much of a tomboy for her mother's liking but they got along okay and both liked doing the same things like camping and going to the movies. Her mom also got her into playing the piano and guitar and arranged for her lessons.

 

She regretted the fights that she and her mom had over the clothes that she wore and how she wanted to wear her hair versus what her mom wanted her to look like. Lexa wished that she would have given in a few times and worn the dresses her mom had got her. The loss of them both in such a short period of time devastated her. For weeks after their funerals she didn't come out of the room in her Grandma's house except to eat and when she did eat she ate very little. After some time she would be out more and talked to her Grandma about her gardens but never about her parents. Dr. Lewis had prescribed her something to help her sleep but she hated the way that it made her feel so she used it sparingly. Dr. Kirk offered to prescribe her something but she refused. She was actually sleeping pretty well during the night now. She had set up another time to come the following week where they were going to talk about her feelings of loneliness and the issue she always had about making friends but Dr. Kirk had been pleased that she was starting to work out again and that she was starting to make friends.

 

“So what do you like to do for fun?” Tiffany asked on her way to school the next day.

 

“Read…watch movies. Work out.”

 

“Working out is fun?” Tiffany asked not believing that such a thing.

 

“I like it. Helps me focus on things, forget others.” Lexa shrugged. “Keeps me in shape.”

 

“You are in pretty good shape,” Clarke observed slightly embarrassed to have said that out loud. “I mean you should have no problem going out for basketball once the season starts.”

 

“Thanks, and yeah I hope to make the team.”

 

“Any time you want to get together and shoot some baskets let me know. I haven’t done much in the way of practicing since last season.”

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Lexa asked.

 

“Unfortunately I’m working, how about tomorrow night?”

 

“I’m free so come on over after school. Do you think the other girls would want to come too?”

 

“I don’t know we can ask them.”

 

“Or you two could just do that together. Sometimes when they all get together.” Tiffany was explaining to Lexa. “They don’t get anything done.”

 

“We do too.” Clarke said as she pushed her hip into her sisters.

 

“Bunch of giggling girls, all of you.” Tiffany responded.

 

“Which usually includes you too.” Clarke reminded her sister.

 

“Which is how I know.”

 

 

The next night Clarke came over to Lexa’s and they shot some baskets playing against each other and played a few games of horse after their one on one game. They were good competition for each other and equally matched in their skills. Now they sat on Lexa’s front porch swing drinking from some bottles of water that Lexa brought out for them.

 

“That was fun.” Clarke said as she took a drink of her water.

 

“It was,” Lexa replied as she held the bottle of water to her forehead trying to cool down. “I haven’t played one on one like that in a while.”

 

“Oh, when was the last time you did?”

 

“Last year with my dad.” Lexa said quietly.

 

Clarke noticed Lexa’s tone and the slight frown to her face. She wanted to make Lexa feel better but she didn’t know exactly what she should do. They were having so much fun up to this point and she didn’t know if she should ask about her father. Before Clarke could bring it up Lexa smiled once again at her and said “But you’re a lot quicker than he was. I had to work really hard to keep up with you.”

 

Clarke laughed. “I had to work a lot harder just to try to keep ahead of you. You’re much faster than I am.”

 

“Well anytime you want to do some one on one let me know.”

 

“I will I think we keep each other on our toes.”

 

They talked more about basketball and school for a little while longer before Clarke reluctantly had to go home.

 

 

Lexa walked to the Hill of Beans. It actually wasn't very far from her house and the school. She wondered if she would see Clarke. She remembered the conversation she had with her last time she was here and Lexa had been happy that Clarke had courageously offered friendship even though at the time she didn't know Lexa very well but with the walking together to school they were getting to know each other and Lexa really liked being around Clarke and Tiffany

 

Lexa didn't see Clarke when she walked into the cafe but she did see Raven who waved at her when she came through the door. Lexa placed her order and when she went to look for a seat Raven waved her over.

 

“What brings you out this afternoon?” Raven asked moving a pile of books she had on the table so Lexa would have more room.

 

“Wanted to go for a walk and got hungry and thirsty. What about you? Where is Octavia?”

 

“Wanted to be somewhere more quiet. My brother is being a butthead and I can't take it anymore.”

 

“What is going on?”

 

“He wants to use my motorcycle and I told him no.”

 

“You have a motorcycle?”

 

“Yeah I know it is a bit cliché, you know the whole dykes on bikes thing but yes I have one. Just a little Suzuki but it works for Octavia and I, but anyway he doesn't have a license and he is kind of reckless you know? I just don't want anything to happen to my bike and what if he gets stopped. I would get in trouble too.”

 

“But he doesn't understand that?”

 

“No, he feels like he is entitled to everything because he is a boy and older. Mom wants me to let him ride it so he will just shut up but I'm not going to do that.”

 

“It is yours so you shouldn't have to.” Lexa agreed.

 

“And Octavia is with her sister who is home from college so she is spending time with her.” Lexa detected a note of sadness in Raven's voice.

 

“Why didn’t you go?” Lexa asked because Raven and Octavia always seemed to be together.

 

“Her sister doesn't like me.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Because she thinks I'm the devil and turned her sister away from everything that was good and light.” At Lexa's look of confusion Raven elaborated. “Her sister doesn't approve of our relationship, even though we have been together for years. She always gives Octavia a hard time, makes some comments and things like telling her she is going to hell. It upsets Octavia which then upsets me and then I can't keep my mouth shut. It is just better that she goes alone, Vanessa isn't as nasty then. It’s not just us being gay that she doesn’t like she doesn’t like that I’m a different race then Octavia”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes, she doesn’t think the races should mix.”

 

“What a bigot.”

 

“Yeah she is.” Raven’s frown deepened. “It creates a lot of conflict.”

 

“That just sucks.”

 

“Yeah it does, but we can take it. No one will break us up.” Raven replied confidently a small smile returning to her face.

 

“Good, you two seem very happy.” Which they did. Over the few weeks that Lexa had been at school she could see that they were happy and very much in love with each other.

 

“We are very happy together,” Raven took a sip of her drink. “What about you. Do you have any developments in the romance area? Any potentials?”

 

“Who me? Why would anyone want to date me?” Lexa laughed taking a bite of her salad that the waiter just delivered.

 

“Because you’re gorgeous and if you tell Octavia I said that I will deny it and you’re a nice person. Why not you?”

 

The compliment made Lexa blush. She had always heard from others how attractive she was but she always thought she was too weird for anyone to really want to date her, after all she was seventeen years old and had never been on a date or even asked out. Sometimes she thought that was her fault, that she had sent some vibe out that made people stand clear, like she was saying do not look at me, do not talk to me and just keep on walking.

 

“Thanks for thinking so. I just guess I haven't found anyone that had been interested in going out with me and I really haven’t met too many people here yet. You, Octavia, Maya, Raven, Clarke and Tiffany are who I talk to and spend time with.”

 

“I have plenty of friends that would love to date you. Male and female, whatever your preference.”

 

“Thanks but not right now. I'm still trying to get adjusted to everything.”

 

“No problem, just let me know when you are ready. You know I glad you came in today. I liked getting the chance to talk to you.”

 

Lexa did too, it seemed that with Clarke, Tiffany and Raven she had an easy time opening up. Not that the other girls that she had been hanging out with weren’t nice but she found those three to be easier to talk to, often getting her to talk about things more than she thought she would. “I’m glad we got to talk too.”

 

“Hey Clarke's here,” Raven said as she spotted Clarke coming through the door. “I didn't think she had to work today.

           

“Hi guys,” Clarke said as she plopped down on the chair next to Lexa. “What's up?”

 

“Nothing, just sitting here talking.”

 

“Where is your honey?” Clarke asked Raven.

           

“Spending time with her sister.”

           

“Oh sorry sweetie.” Clarke was all too well aware of how Vanessa felt about gay people. She had told Clarke one time that she was going to hell. “What about you Lexa?”

 

“Out for a walk and early dinner. What about yourself?”

 

“Dad wanted me to get some forms from his office that she needs. Anya make it back?”

 

“No she went to Sterling for the weekend.” Lexa started gathering up the remains of her dinner.

“I should probably get going. Nice to see you both and I will see you on Monday.” Before Lexa could stand up Clarke put her hand on her arm to stop and get her attention.

 

“If you give me a few minutes I can give you a ride home.”

 

“Well since you will be going that way any way, sure.”

 

“Okay, be back in a minute.” Clarke got up and Lexa watched as Clarke went behind the counter towards and office that was situated somewhere between the side entrance and the kitchen of the café.

 

Raven notice the way Lexa watched Clarke as she walked away. “You know Clarke is single.” Raven smiled at the current look Lexa had on her face, like she was a little kid and had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“What?”

 

“Clarke. I saw you checking her out.”

 

“I...I wasn't checking her out.” Lexa said her voice just a tad high and hesitant.

 

“Chill, its ok. I'm just saying that Clarke is single.”

 

“What makes you think that I would be interested?”

 

“The look you had when she walked away.”

 

“What look?” Lexa asked somewhat confused and a little nervous about what Raven though she saw.

 

“Just one that looked like you were appreciating the view.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say so she didn't say anything. She didn't think she was looking at Clarke in any special way. Was she? Any further thoughts were interrupted by the return of Clarke.

 

“Okay got it. Ready to go Lexa?” Clarke saw Lexa nod. “Raven if you need anything give me a call otherwise see you Monday.”

 

“Be good you two. See you later.”

 

Clarke and Lexa walked out to the Jeep. The cafe was only a little farther than a mile and a half from where they both lived but Lexa was glad that she didn't have to walk back. The drive would be much faster and Lexa's stomach felt funny for some sudden reason as she sat next to Clarke on the ride home.

 

“Did you get Emerson's assignment done?” Clarke asked about an assignment their history teacher had given them on Wednesday of last week.

 

“Yes but was having a hard time getting on that website he mentioned.”

 

“Yeah me too. Must have been something with the site itself but I was able to get the information and get it turned in on time.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Lexa asked thinking about what she and Raven had talked about in regards to Octavia’s sister and wondered if Clarke had any similar problems.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Did you have any problems when you came out?” Lexa asked looking over at Clarke. The window was down and Lexa was mesmerized by the blonde hair blowing slightly from the wind.

 

“I have an Aunt and uncle who won't talk to me now, is that what you mean?”

 

“Yeah, but were your parents ok with it?”

 

“Yes, and they told my Aunt and uncle off. They were just a little concerned though about what people would do if they found out. Not because they were ashamed of having a gay daughter. They were just concerned if I was going to get bullied or not. Initially there was some talk and teasing from some of the guys but that eventually stopped. Having Raven and Octavia during that time helped because they had been together for about a year by then and they helped me through it. Monroe and Maya too but they didn't understand everything like Octavia and Raven.

 

“I'm glad that they were there for you.”

 

“Yes they all are pretty good friends.” Clarke pulled into Lexa's driveway. “Well here we are.” Clarke noticed a faraway look in Lexa's expression. “Lexa are you okay?”

 

Lexa smiled slightly at Clarke. “Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of tired.”

 

“Okay, well if there is anything that you have any questions about or just want to talk about anything you know that you are welcome to get ahold of me right?”

 

“Yeah, and thanks for the ride home.”

 

“You're welcome Lexa. I hope the rest of your weekend goes well.”

 

“Yours too.” Lexa said as she got out of her car. Once she was on the porch Clarke pulled out of her driveway and turned right onto her much longer driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke sat at her computer looking at some of the photos she still had on a disk of her and Harper. It had been awhile since she looked at the pictures but Harper had been on her mind a lot lately. Mainly due to Tiffany thinking that she should start to date again and her sisters insistence that she and Lexa would be perfect together. Clarke loved her sister but at times she could be kind of pushy. Clarke knew that Lexa had been through some bad things but the other girl hadn't talked about any of it yet. Clarke noticed that the more time they spent together, the walks to and from school and hanging out after school the more Lexa had opened up and talked and she appeared more relaxed around her and her friends.

 

Lexa was so different from Harper. Harper was a real feminine type girl and had liked to wear dresses and make up and didn't want to do anything to make her sweat. She also was really outgoing and like to have a lot of friends. Lexa was more quiet, sweet and down to earth. She didn't wear makeup or as far as Clarke knew wore dresses but in many ways she was more beautiful than Harper had been and after seeing Lexa one Saturday morning running while she was on her way to work she figured sweating and hard work wasn't an issue for her.

 

Clarke also had a box of stuff that Harper had given her and while her heart had been broken she couldn't bear to throw any of it away. Things like tickets to movies and letters, some of them sweet and mushy and ending with the words I love you. Those letters were the things she still kept that tore her up the most at the times she allowed herself to think about Harper. One letter talked about plans they had made for when they were done with high school. They were going to go to college together and share a dorm room. There were times that Harper had talked about them being together, just the two of them and getting an apartment and a cat or a dog. It was those times that Clarke could kid herself into thinking that she and Harper were really together and had a future. She fooled herself into forgetting that there was someone else in Harper's life that she probably made those same type of plans with. But that was a long time ago and it was time to move on. Her time with Harper was over and that chapter was closed in her life. Clarke put everything away and placed the box by her door to be thrown out when she went downstairs.

 

“We are having a party this weekend. Can you come?” Clarke asked Lexa. They had been sitting on Lexa’s porch talking about an assignment they had in class when Clarke asked the question.

 

Lexa had been surprised when Clarke had messaged her and asked what she was doing and if it was okay to come over but she quickly told her yes and put her book away and went and sat out on the porch waiting for the other girl to walk over.

 

“Who is going to be there?” Lexa asked.

 

“My parents, Tiffany, some other relatives and a few friends. We are cooking out and getting in the pool probably for the last time this year. Please say yes. I would like for you to meet my dad.” Geer said hopefully making puppy dog eyes at her.

 

“Yes,” Lexa laughed. “Who can say no to that face?”

 

“Aw thank you.” Clarke said as she hugged Lexa quickly. “You don’t have to bring anything other than a swimming suit if you want to swim. Just show up at 4, that is when we will start.”

 

“Ok, sounds good.”

 

 

“Great, so I should be heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clarke asked getting up from the swing.

 

“Bright and early.” Lexa replied.

 

“Bye” Clarke said as she walked down the steps from the porch. She turned around before crossing the street and waved at Lexa. Lexa waved back and as was her recent habit she watched Clarke till she couldn’t see her anymore.

 

 

 

“Did you ask her?” Tiffany wanted to know as they were getting the ice cream out of the freezer.

 

“Yes and she is coming.”

 

“Awesome. So are you excited?”

 

“Yes I’m glad she is able to make it but it’s not like I will spend the whole time with her. I have to be nice and say hi to everyone.” Clarke started scooping the ice cream into their bowls.

 

“But you get to see her in a swimming suit.” Tiffany smiled wickedly.

 

“True…very true.”

 

 

It was the Saturday of the Griffin party and Clarke and Tiffany helped their parents with the final touches. The big tent was up providing cover over tables and chairs protecting them from rain or to provide shade depending on the way that the weather turned. The grills were out and started as the radio played popular music and coolers filled with drinks lined one side of the tent. Another set of coolers held perishable items that would be pulled out when people started to eat and the non-perishable food sat out on one of the tables. Several yard games were place out for people to play and the pool looked especially inviting. At 4pm the guest started to arrive and Clarke tried to say hi to all the newcomers but she was looking for someone in particular who hadn’t arrived yet. She was helping her mom refill a soda cooler when her mom noticed that Lexa had got there. Clarke looked to where her mom indicated.

 

“I got this honey, why don’t you go say hello.”

 

“Ok mom, thanks. You should eat something soon.”

 

“I will dear, you too.” Clarke said she would and turned to see if Lexa was standing where she was earlier and she spotted her standing there talking to Maya. Clarke started walking towards them. Lexa wore a light blue tank top and white jean shorts and was listening intently to what Maya was saying but as Clarke got closer she looked up and smiled at her.

 

“Hey,” Lexa said. “How are you? Your back yard looks amazing.”

 

“I’m good and thank you. We got it all set up in no time.” She addressed Maya. “Have you eaten yet?”

 

“No was just on my way when I ran into Lexa.”

 

“How about we all go get something to eat then.” Lexa and Maya agreed and they walk towards the tables. “Maya why don’t you go ahead and get something to eat I want to introduce Lexa to my dad.”

 

“Sure, see you in a bit.” Maya headed towards the food line and grabbed a plate.

 

Clarke lightly touched Lexa’s shoulder. “Is that ok with you that you meet my dad before we eat?”

 

“Sure, lead the way.” Lexa was nervous for some reason about meeting Clarke’s dad but she didn’t want to show it. Clarke led them over to a man with blonde hair, who was in his mid-40s and about 6’ tall. He was currently flipping burgers at the grill.

 

“Daddy I would like for you to meet a friend of mine.” Clarke said as she put her hand lightly on Lexa’s back.

 

Clarke’s dad put down the spatula that he was using and wiped his hands on a towel. He greeted Lexa with a smile and a hand shake. “So you’re Lexa. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jake.”

 

“Nice to meet you too,” said Lexa shaking the man’s hand.

 

“Was Anya going to make it?” Jake wondered.

 

“No sir, she is working.”

 

“What is this “sir” thing?” Jake laughed. “Just call me Jake or hey you.”

 

“Ok…Jake.”

 

“I hear you’re pretty good with a basketball.”

 

“I’m a decent player.”

 

“I hear your better than decent or so says my little girl here. She kept going on and on about your abilities and that you will have no problems making the team.” Lexa looked over at Clarke who looked slightly embarrassed. “Anyway I can’t wait to see what the team can do. So why don’t you two go grab some food and we can all talk about basketball later?”

 

“Ok dad, talk to you later.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and gently pulled her towards the tables. “So that wasn’t so bad was it?”

 

“No it was good.” Lexa said. “He was nice. I’m use to parents who are in the military and if you didn’t say yes sir or no ma’am they make you do pushups.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Wish I was,” Lexa said as she grabbed a plate and started to put food on it. “Things had to be properly cleaned too. One time I was over at a friend’s house with my parents and we had to do dishes. The dishes were not clean enough. I ended up having to do 50 jumping jacks.”

 

“Wow,” Clarke said as she grabbed a brownie to add to her plate. “Is that why you are in such good shape? Were you a little rebel?”

 

“Oh no, I followed the rules most of the time.” Lexa admitted to Clarke.

 

“That table over there is open lets go sit down there.” Clarke spotted Maya and Raven and waved them over.

 

The girls sat and ate their dinner then played a few lawn games. Throwing lawn darts and bean bags ended up becoming dangerous after a while the girls decided to change into their swimming suits. A lot of the older adults had gone inside to continue their visit in much quieter surroundings which left Clarke, Lexa, Maya, Raven, Tiffany and Monroe as well as a few other younger kids to play in the pool. Octavia had to leave earlier because she was going out of town with her family.

 

Lexa had changed into a dark blue one piece swimming suit that she recently bought when she was asked to come to the cook out. Swimming wasn’t something she did on a regular basis though she could do it really well. After playing the games she thought the pool would feel really good and it did. Everyone else was in the pool when she came out from changing. No one paid much attention to her when she came out except Clarke who watched her walk along the side of the pool till she got to the steps that led down to the deeper levels. The girls had been playing some water game and Lexa walked in the water towards them.

 

“Hey Lexa, heads up.” Tiffany said as she tossed the ball towards her. Then she notice the other girls coming at her.

 

“Guys, what am I supposed to do with it.”

 

“Get the ball to the basket.” Clarke told her pointing to a floating basket at the other end of the pool.”

 

“Oh.” Lexa took her shot and made the basket before she was dunked by Monroe. She resurfaced coughing up water.

 

“Thanks Monroe. I didn’t need to breath.”

 

“Snooze you lose.”

 

“Oh is that so.” Lexa grabbed Monroe and dunked her then swam away before Monroe resurfaced.

 

“Oh that wasn’t fair.” Monroe said as she floated towards the group.

 

“What was it you said “you snooze you lose?”

 

“Yeah…yeah. Just grab the ball will ya.”

 

Everyone in the pool played the game and after much swimming chasing down the ball and the person who had the ball, Lexa’s team had won. During one time in the game she was surprised when she was pulled under water by Clarke who swam underneath the water to get to Lexa. Lexa never saw her till she resurfaced spraying water everywhere and coughing a little from some of the water she accidentally swallowed. Clarke didn’t say anything but just smiled. That is till Lexa made a big wave of water with her arm and sent it towards Clarke spraying her in the face which led them to chase each other around the pool spraying each other and trying to dunk the other under water. The other girls wanted to start a new game but Lexa was tired.

 

“You go ahead. I think I’m just going to float around and relax a little.” Lexa swam away from the girls into the shallower end of the pool and just relaxed there watching the game that they were playing. She closed her eyes and relaxed while she felt the waves of the pool move around her. She felt the vibrations change after a while and opened her eyes. Clarke was next to her.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Clarke said. “I just wanted to rest a little too.”

 

“No problem,” Lexa said smiling. “This was a great party. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“I’m glad you came,” smiled Clarke. “I hoped you were having some fun.”

 

“I am. This water feels great, though not when I’m drinking it.” Lexa laughed.

 

“Yeah sorry but you have to admit we had fun.”

 

“That we did. Thank you.” Lexa said to Clarke sincerely.

 

“Like I said any time you want to go swimming just ask, though I don’t know how much more warm days we will be having. Just let me know when you want to.”

 

“Thanks. So what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Homework,” laughed Clarke. “Think you can e-mail me your part of the project tomorrow. I can put it all together then.”

 

“Sure, I can do that later, it’s done.”

 

“I am pretty close to being done too. Just want to go over it again.” Clarke notice her mom coming out to the patio. She had a phone in her hand.

 

“Clarke honey, you have a phone call.”

 

“Ok, mom.” She turned to Lexa. “Excuse me.” Then headed towards the steps that led out of the pool.

 

Lexa watched her dry off then pick up the phone that Clarke’s mom had placed on one of the tables. She watched her for a few minutes more. Clarke wore a one piece green swimming suit and it showed off her body really well as Lexa’s eyes settled on the curve of Clarke’s breasts. Catching herself staring she looked away embarrassed. She looked up when she saw Tiffany coming towards her.

 

“Having fun?” The younger Griffin asked.

 

“Yeah it has been nice.”

 

“You got to meet our Dad.”

 

“He sure likes basketball.” Clarke’s dad had come over while they were playing some of the yard games and they chatted a little about some of the teams she had been on and if she followed any college or professional teams. It had been a great conversation and Clarke and Tiffany’s dad seemed like a really nice guy.

 

“Yeah he is a sports nut. Always at our games if he is home cheering us on. We like to go out to eat afterwards and have some family time.”

 

“Clarke has said she plays basketball and softball. What sports do you play?

 

“I play volley ball and softball.”

 

“I play softball too.”

 

“What position do you play?” Tiffany asked.

 

“I can do any of them but pitch.”

 

“Oh Clarke is a wicked pitcher. I play in the outfield usually.”

 

“Great, can’t wait for that season to start.”

 

“Hey sis is everything alright?” Tiffany asked Clarke as she had gotten off the phone and came back over near them.

 

“Yeah that was Peg Smith. She wanted to know if I was available to watch Kelly tonight.”

 

“Oh yeah, so is she coming over.”

 

“Yes she was so excited that she could come over and go swimming.” Clarke sat on the side of the pool and stuck her feet in the water and looked at Lexa. “Peg and Kelly are our next door neighbors on the right. Peg is pregnant and she thinks it’s time. Her husband Greg works at the hospital and is Mom’s coworker and he had to work there tonight so he will meet her there. Peg’s sister is driving her but they thought Kelly would be better left with a babysitter. She is 6 and a little sweetie.”

 

“Do they know if she is going to have a little brother or sister?” Lexa asked.

 

“No, clue. They wanted to be surprised.” Clarke looked up and saw a little red headed girl head her way followed by what Lexa assumed was the little one’s Aunt as the woman was not pregnant. Clarke stood up and met the girl who jumped up into her arms and started talking about how she was going to be a sister and when could she get into the pool. Clarke and the other woman spoke briefly and then she left. Clarke took the little girl into the house.

 

“Clarke and Kelly look like they are close.” Lexa observed.

 

“Yeah Kelly loves Clarke and Clarke is good with kids. She has talked about maybe being a teacher.” Tiffany said to Lexa.

 

“Yeah she mentioned that the other day. I think that is admirable. What do you want to do?” Lexa asked.

 

“Oh I don’t know yet, maybe be a writer. I’m just not sure I want to go to college, what about you?

 

Lexa wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. At one time her father had wanted her to follow in his footsteps and join the military. Lexa wasn’t too happy with the military at this time and didn’t think that would be an option. Logically she knew that it wasn’t exactly the military’s fault but she didn’t have the desire to enlist like she had once before. She did know that she wanted to do something to help people but didn’t know exactly what she wanted to do yet.

 

“I have to think about it some more.” Was her reply to Tiffany as she watched Clarke come back out with Kelly who now wore a swimsuit. Clarke got out some floatation devices from the pool house and the girls got into the swimming pool.

 

Everyone continued to swim till around 8pm when a very tired Kelly was helped out of the pool and into the house. Clarke had asked everyone to stick around that she was going to put Kelly to bed and she would be back out. Lexa chose this time to go home to shower and change her clothes then she went back over. Someone had got into the leftovers so everyone was eating again. Clarke came outside shortly after that fresh from her own shower and change of clothes. She had said that Kelly had no problem falling asleep in her bed. Most everyone had gone home except Maya, Raven, Monroe and Tiffany.

 

“I know let’s play a game of “I never,” suggested Raven.

 

“Isn’t that a game where you should play with alcohol and see who gets drunk faster?” Maya asked.

 

“I think so,” replied Clarke. “But we can’t do it like that. Still could be fun with just sodas. Maybe get to learn some deep dark secret about everyone.”

 

“How do you play?” Lexa asked.

 

“You’ve never played,” Tiffany asked. Lexa had shook her head so Tiffany explained. “Well we go around the group and someone asks a question. You say for instance. I never cheated on a test and everyone else who actually did cheat on a test takes a drink.”

 

“Oh, ok. I can see where some people would use it as a drinking game.”

 

“So, ok does everyone have something to drink?” Raven said. “I will start. I’ve never owned a pet?”

 

The only person who took a drink was Lexa. The next person to ask a question was Monroe. “I never skinny dipped.” No one took a drink with that question and it then went onto Tiffany. “I’ve never kissed a boy.” Monroe, Maya and Clarke took a drink.

 

Clarke said “I never got a tattoo”.

 

“You better not. Dad would kill you.” Tiffany said and no one took a drink. And next it was Maya’s turn “I’ve never got my braces locked with another’s braces while kissing.” Raven and Monroe took I drink.

 

Then it was Lexa’s turn who said “I’ve never got pulled over by the police.” Raven, Maya, Monroe and Clarke took a drink.

 

“Yeah your all speed demons.” replied Tiffany

 

“Back to me,” said Raven. “I’ve never left a hickey on someone.” Clarke, Monroe and Maya took a drink as Lexa wondered who it was that Clarke gave the hickey to. The game continued with everyone taking a few more rounds with the I never questions and then it went back to Lexa.

 

“Guess it’s my turn again.” Lexa said noting that if this game was actually played with alcohol that she would be the most sober of the bunch. “I’ve never beaten someone up.” The only one to take a drink was Monroe.

 

“You beat someone up? Who?” Tiffany wanted to know.

 

“Some kid at one of my schools. He always harassed me and made sexual explicit comments then on day he tried to grab my boob and I broke his nose.”

 

“Wow, what happened after that.” Clarke asked.

 

“I got suspended for three days. Nothing happened to him for the harassment and trying to grab me. The school said I shouldn’t have hit him. Maybe that is true but he didn’t bother me after that.”

 

“I would have done the same thing,” Tiffany replied. “But I’d aim lower.”

 

“That is because you’re so short you wouldn’t be able to reach his nose.” Clarke teased her sister. Tiffany stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“My turn. I’ve never wanted to kiss someone of the same sex.” Maya said. Raven, and Clarke took a drink and they noticed Lexa had lifted her cup and taken a drink. Tiffany and Clarke exchanged a look.

 

“I’ve never had sex.” Tiffany asked that question and Raven and Maya took a drink.

 

“I assume with Raven that it was with Octavia but this is something new Maya unless you have been holding out on us.” Clarke asked.

 

“Well…yes I’ve been keeping a secret and I was going to tell you guys soon but…Mike and I have been dating.”

 

“For how long?” asked Monroe.

 

“Two months…look guys don’t be mad. It’s just that my parents wouldn’t approve of us dating so we decided to keep quiet about it.”

 

“So only two months and you guys did it?” Tiffany asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, and he actually wanted to wait but…well he is all hot with his muscles. You know that nice wrestlers build and he is so cute in his singlet. Well he came over last week and one thing led to another and we had sex.”

 

“Were you safe?” Clarke asked.

 

“Yes he wore a condom.”

 

“Was he good?” Tiffany asked. “Did you have an orgasm?”

 

“Maybe we should change the subject.” Clarke suggested looking at her sister and thinking that the conversation was getting too personal with her sister being so inquisitive. Tiffany had always said what was on her mind and asked questions that went over some boundaries. She was a really open person and didn’t understand that not everyone was as open.

 

“I know what a condom is Clarke and I know what sex is. I’m not a little kid.” Tiffany replied indignantly as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I know hon, I’m sorry. I’m just the protective older sister but also we don’t need to know all the details.”

 

“What are girlfriends for but to share all the racy stuff?” Tiffany pouted.

 

Lexa tried to stifle a yawn but wasn’t too successful at that. With all the food she ate and all the swimming that she had done she was suddenly tired. “Hey, I think I’m going to call it a night anyway.” Lexa turned to Clarke. “Thank you for the party. It was a lot of fun.”

 

“Are you sure I can’t get you to stay for some ice cream?” Clarke asked.

 

“No thanks. I think I’m ready to head to bed. But some other time.” Lexa yawned again.

 

“Absolutely. Good night Lexa.”

 

“Nite Clarke, everyone.” Lexa gave a small wave then headed towards her house. Sad that the night was coming to an end but it was getting late and she was really wore out but she did have a lot of fun and enjoyed being outside and with friends. She even felt like she got a little sunburn even with putting on some sun screen throughout the day. Tomorrow was to be a good day weather wise, maybe she would go for a bike ride or run.

 

Once inside and after locking the door she went down to her room and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Yes, she had a little sunburn. Stripping Lexa then reached into her medicine cabinet and got out some lotion and applied it to the affected areas, mostly her nose and shoulders. Walking into her room she climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about blue eyes and a green swimming suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mention of death and suicide.

It was Wednesday the following week and Clarke and Lexa were walking down the hall together towards Clarke’s locker. Clarke had to get a few books from her locker then she and Lexa were going to go over to her place to do some studying. Tiffany was going to be over at a friend’s house and their parents had decided that tonight was going to be a date night for them and they would be coming home late but Abby had left some food in the refrigerator for Clarke to heat up when they were hungry. Now an hour later while sitting at the kitchen table with their text books Clarke noticed Lexa’s hands, or more specifically she noticed the bracelet she wore first then noticed the other girl’s hands. Lexa’s fingers were long and they looked strong as well as incredibly soft. The nails kept short and unpolished. Clarke’s own nails were short as well but a little longer than Lexa’s and she currently wore a dark purple nail color.

 

“Where did you get this?” Clarke asked as she carefully touched the bracelet and the skin around Lexa’s wrists. Her skin is soft Clarke noted.

 

“My mom gave it to me for my last birthday.” Lexa said all too aware of the sensation of Clarke’s casual touch on her wrist was producing.

 

“I’ve never seen you wear it before.” Clarke said as she let go of Lexa’s hand aware that maybe she was touching her hand too much.

 

“I haven’t worn it since…well not for a very long time.”

 

“It is very pretty.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They both looked at each other for several seconds each lost in their own thoughts before Clarke finally looked away and when her eyes came back to Lexa’s. “Are you hungry? I can heat up what mom left us.”

 

“Yes, that would be great.”

 

Clarke stood up and went to the fridge and pulled out the foil covered container and put it the oven to heat. “Water?” Clarke asked Lexa as she went back to the fridge.

 

“Yes. Do you need any help?”

 

“Sure,” Clarke placed the bottle of water in front of Lexa. “Want to help me make the salad.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa stood and went over to the counter next to Clarke as she pulled out various vegetables to make a salad.

 

“The knife is in that drawer.” Clarke pointed to the drawer to the right of Lexa. Lexa reached in and pulled a chef’s knife out for her and Clarke as they worked to cut the vegetables into bite sized pieces for the salad.

 

As Lexa was cutting an onion she felt her eyes start to well up and she started sniffling. “Strong onion.” Lexa said as she tried to wipe her eyes with her arm.

 

“Here let’s put the cutting board over on the sink and run some water that should help dilute some of the sulfur gas.” Clarke’s suggestion helped some and Lexa got the onion chopped. They put all the vegetables in a big bowl as the timer from the oven went off and Clarke pulled out the lasagna from the oven then she carried it to the table. Lexa brought the salad to the table. “I have some homemade dressing would you like that for the salad?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa responded as Clarke got the dressing out of the fridge and they sat down to eat. “This lasagna is amazing.” Lexa said after the first bite.

 

“Yes, it is. It is my Grandma’s recipe. It is the only lasagna my dad will eat.”

 

“I can see why, it is so good.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Clarke was happy that Lexa was here and eating dinner with her. Yes they had homework they had to do but she really enjoyed being around the other girl and just talking to her. Lexa still didn’t talk a lot about personal things but she was a very attentive listener and sometimes out of nowhere she would make a joke and it would be one of the funniest things Clarke had ever heard and to make it funnier was that it came from someone who was normally a quiet person.

 

 

After dinner Clarke put everything in the dish washer and they studied for another hour when Clarke suggested they quit for the night and watch a movie and Lexa readily agreed so they both sat on the couch and watched Mama Mia. About halfway through the movie Lexa noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep. Throughout the rest of the movie she would at times look over at Clarke and watch her sleep. Clarke’s breathing was really quiet so Lexa would look to make sure her chest was still moving and then she would be embarrassed because she was looking at her friend’s chest but it was for a good reason. _I wasn’t gawking at her chest just making sure she was okay._ Clarke was so quiet and peaceful looking that she didn’t want to disturb her so she waited till the movie was over to move. While she got up to turn the TV off Clarke came too.

 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you.” Clarke sat up and stretched

 

“It’s ok you must have needed it.”

 

“Yes I am pretty sleepy right now.” She gave Lexa a small grin as Lexa collected her books. “You look a little tired yourself.”

 

“I am so I’m going to get out of here. Thank you for dinner and the movie.”

 

“My pleasure. Sleep well Lexa.”

 

“You too” Lexa said before walking out the door.

 

 

 

The girls were going to meet up for pizza that Saturday. The rest of the week had felt like it drug by and they all wanted to go out and relax some. Clarke was going to drive Lexa and they met the other girls. It was a good time and they stayed long after they finished their pizza talking. Both Clarke and Lexa were still stuffed from the pizza when they finally left so Clarke suggested a walk and she was going to take Lexa to another of her favorite places so she drove down towards the riverfront and parked. They got out and started walking. The paved path that they were on went through the parking lot and ran along the river. Light posts stood every fifty yards or so and had benches sitting underneath them so people could stop and watch the river or rest as they went along the riverfront. The girls walked in silence just enjoying the evening. After walking for a while along the river Clarke lead Lexa over to one of the benches.

 

“It’s such a nice night out.” Clarke said as she sat down on the bench. “I love this time of night.”

 

The sun was just starting to set and all around them they could hear the sounds of nature. The sounds of insects, the calls of birds and ducks and geese as they flew by. The plopping sounds that something in the water made as it moved about. There were a few other walkers and bikers out on the path along the water as well as other people sitting on benches or on blankets in the grass. They could hear the strings of a guitar being played from one of the groups of people sitting a little ways away. All enjoying the last little bit of sunlight of a very nice evening.

 

“It is nice. Do you come here often?” Lexa asked.

 

“I do. I like to come here and think too. I love the park but sometimes I just like to sit and watch the flow of the river. It’s not so crowded and it’s nice to be outside. I especially like to come here when there is a full moon. I love how it reflects on the water and it is so peaceful and the way the moon looks as it is rising over the trees so nice and full and knowing that the temps get just a bit cooler as night falls.” Clarke smiled dreamily.

 

“I noticed your mom wears a pentacle necklace.”

 

“Yes, she is a Pagan.” Clarke said.

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes, both Tiffany and I are. We just love the nature part of it and how it seems like it’s more open to all.” Clarke said. “What about you?”

 

“I believe in something though I don’t know exactly what that is.” Lexa looked up at the sky. “I don’t practice anything but I believe all paths lead to the same thing.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I really like the colors of the sky as the sun is setting.”

 

“I love it when we would go camping and we would sit and watch the sun set then the moon would come up. Sitting in front of a nice fire. Making s’mores and just relaxing.” Clarke turned towards Lexa. “Do you like camping?”

 

“I do like camping. We use to do that a lot while I was growing up. We would go fishing and dad would have to do everything and he had to cook whatever we caught, often burning it. Mom had such a fit…” Lexa voice trailed off as she thought about her parents and all that they would never get to do together again and she could see Clarke out of the corner of her eye and she looked like she was struggling with something. Like she wanted to ask a question but didn’t know how to. Lexa figured it was about her parents and she was right.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Clarke hesitantly said. “But we have never talked about it much, your parents I mean. Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Lexa looked away for a moment and looked out towards the water. Her family and her therapist was the only ones who knew what happened. Not because she hadn’t wanted to talk about it but that there had been no one she felt she knew well enough that she could talk to. She trusted Clarke though. During their walks to school, class time and hanging out she felt like she was gotten to know her and she trusted her. So turning back to Clarke as she decided to tell her.

 

“My dad was in the military.” Clarke nodded, she had already known that from what Lexa had said when she first met her. “We moved around a lot depending on where dad was sent. We lived in Texas when he was sent to Iraq. It was hard. I mean moving from place to place. That was hard and having to start over in a new school…again. Not making any close friends because suddenly…poof… orders could come in and we would have to relocate. But before he was activated he was living with us and tried his best to make time for mom and me even though he was busy.” Lexa looked back towards the water and watch as a barge made its way down the river then continued. “He was gone for six months when there was a knock at the door. Two men were there and they came to tell us that dad was killed in action and how sorry that they were and that he sacrificed himself for the country blah blah.” Lexa looked down at her hands. She knew Clarke was watching her and it was hard to look at her. “We always knew that what he did was dangerous, that this could happen. Especially when he went over there but we were still pretty thrown by it. Mom took it especially hard.” Lexa could feel her eyes well up with tears as she remembered it all. “Shit” she said as she tried to wipe at her eyes.

 

Clarke scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

 

But Lexa did. She wanted to get it all out before she lost the nerve. “Mom was completely out of it. I’ve never seen her like that before. So out of control. She was always so strong…but dad…he was everything to her…I don’t think…I don’t think I was as important as he was to her. Aunt Anya had flown down and was with us and gave mom something to calm her down and she was pretty out of it during the funeral. At least she had stopped crying and we thought she was doing as well as can be expected. I just felt numb after we were told he died. Anyway Anya and I got up early the day after his funeral and went out for breakfast. Mom wasn’t up yet. We were actually glad she was sleeping. She hadn’t since we heard the news.” Lexa took a deep breath and her voice cracked when she spoke. “We knew something was wrong the second we got home.” The tears started to fall harder. “We found her in the kitchen…she shot herself…she was dead.”

 

“Oh sweetie!” Clarke pulled her towards her and wrapped both arms around her and held Lexa close as she cried. She whispered what she hoped were soothing words in her ear and rubbed Lexa’s back as she held her close. As Lexa cried she tried to comfort her. Clarke didn’t know how long they sat like that desperately holding onto each other but after some time Lexa’s crying slowed then stopped. She sat there with her head resting on Clarke’s shoulder for a few minutes more before sitting up.

 

Taking a deep breath Lexa said “Sorry for getting your shirt all wet and falling apart like that.”

 

“No problem” Clarke said as she wiped the last few remaining tears away from Lexa’s face. “I’m glad you told me.” She said as she reached for Lexa’s hand.

 

“Me too.” Lexa tried to smile. “Aside from my family and my therapists you’re the only other person I have told.”

 

“Thank you for trusting me. You know you can talk to me about anything ok?”

 

“Ok.” Lexa enjoyed sitting there and holding the other girls hand for a few minutes. Clarke’s hands were nice, soft and warm. She then lightly squeezed Clarke’s hand before letting it go. Lexa looked around and noticed that it had gotten pretty dark. The twilight had gone and it was full darkness now. The light poles lighted the path that they had come down and the moon had gone further in the night sky. “We should probably get back.” They both stood up and started walking towards the car. Neither spoke as they made their way back. Both lost in their own thoughts.

 

Clarke could hardly imagine the pain that Lexa had gone through…still going through and glad that she was seeing a therapist to work through that pain. She knew she herself would be devastated if something ever happened to her parents or Tiffany. Clarke’s heart broke for her friend and hoped that further talking about it would eventually help. The ride home was quiet as well and it wasn’t till Clarke stopped in Lexa’s driveway that either spoke.

 

“Thank you. I know that I needed to talk about it.” Lexa said unbuckling her seatbelt. “Thank you for being there for me.”

 

“Anytime.” Clarke smiled at the other girl. “Whenever you need to talk get a hold of me”

 

“I don’t want to bother you.”

 

“Please, if you need to, get ahold of me.” Clarke insisted.

 

“Ok,” Lexa smiled at her. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too.” Clarke said as Lexa opened the door and exited the car. She waited till Lexa got to her door before backing out of the driveway. Lexa watched Clarke’s car disappear from her view before going inside. She somehow felt better telling Clarke about her parents. It felt like a small weight that she didn’t know she had was lifted.

 

Lexa sat at the Hill of Beans eating a late dinner. Anya was out of town and Lexa didn’t feel like making anything so she got on her bike and rode to the café. Clarke was working till closing that night so they were able to talk some in between Clarke taking care of other late arrivals. When Lexa had arrived at the café there was still some daylight but now that it had gotten later darkness and settled in so she decided that she should head back. She walked up to Clarke who had been cleaning off a table.

 

“Hey I’m going to head out. Hope the rest of your night goes well.”

 

“You rode your bike right?” Clarke asked looking out the window and seeing that the street lights had come on.

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“If you stick around for a little while longer I will give you a ride home.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Lexa told the other girl who had stopped wiping down the table.

 

“Does your bike have lights on it?”

 

“ Umm no.” Lexa told her as she watched Clarke raise her eyebrows at her giving her a look.

 

“Then I will give you a ride home. We can put the bike in the back of the Jeep and you’re on my way.”

 

“Okay if you’re sure.”

 

“Yes, now go relax while I finish up.” Clarke picked up the tray that she put the dirty dishes on.

 

“Do you want some help?” Lexa asked figuring she might as well make herself useful.

 

“No, I got this but thanks anyway.”

 

“Okay…I’ll just…hang out.” As Clarke carried the tray back into the kitchen Lexa looked around the café’. There was only two other customers in the place and they were putting on their jackets and getting ready to leave. They took their bill up to the register and said good night to her on their way. As they exited the café Clarke turned off the open sign and locked the door then went back to finish her work. Lexa stood there with her hands in her pockets trying to decide what to do. She could go over and talk to Clarke but she didn’t want to bother the woman as she was doing her job. She knew Clarke would be out to clean up the last table soon when she looked over at the piano sitting next to the stage. _Should she?_ “Hey Clarke,” Lexa called out.“Do you care if I play something on the piano?”

 

Clarke stuck her head out of the kitchen. “That would be awesome. Please do.”                

 

As Clarke went back into the kitchen Lexa walked over to the piano and started to play some pieces that she would often use to practice when she was living in Texas. She knew that Clarke had come out of the kitchen and was cleaned the table but she was concentrating on what she was doing to really look up at Clarke as she continued to play. It had been awhile since she played and once her fingers hit the keys as she played the music she lost all thoughts of time. Classical music turned into popular music. Everything that she could recall from memory she played until she finally came back to awareness and looked up to see Clarke sitting at one of the tables looking at her with a mixture of awe and something else. Clarke’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

 

“That was so amazing. I don’t know what to say.” Clarke said softly.

 

“Sorry I kind of lost track of time.” Lexa said as she stood up from the piano.

 

“Don’t apologize, that was wonderful. You are amazing.”

 

Now it was Lexa’s turn not to know what to say as she stood in front of Clarke with her hands in her pockets. “Thank you.” Were the only words she could come up with. She hadn’t intended to play for so long but the music had moved her and she kept playing and playing got caught up in what she was doing.

 

“You so have to come play some Friday or Saturday night. Please…oh pretty please.” Clarke asked.

 

“I said I would sometime and I meant it.”

 

“Thank you and I will find a place for you on the schedule. So how about we get out of here.”

 

Lexa followed Clarke out the door as and watched as Clarke locked it. They then put Lexa’s bike in the back of the Jeep and Clarke drove them home. Parked in Lexa’s driveway Clarke turned towards Lexa. “Thank you again for letting me watch you play.”

 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for being my audience.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later ok? Have a good night.

 

“Good night Clarke. Sleep well.” Lexa told the other girl as she exited the Jeep and went into her house. It had felt good to play again. Inspired Lexa got out a notebook and started to write.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the locations may sound familiar because I used them in my other story. The riverfront is an actual place that I really like going to.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you know Casey Moore?” Monroe asked Clarke as they sat at the Hill of Beans getting some coffee. It was Saturday and Monroe had asked Clarke to meet up with her.

 

“She is in my Literature class. Why?”

 

“What do you think of her?”

 

“She seems nice but I haven’t really talked to her much.”

 

“She asked about you the other day.”

 

“Asked about me how?” Clarke wondered. Casey was this blonde girl that sat in the isle over from her in class. They had talked a couple of times about the books that were assigned in the class and she seemed nice but didn’t have a good reputation around school. Clarke didn’t believe everything she had heard about her but from what she did hear that Casey liked to play the field of both men and women and often at the same time. She reminded Clarke too much of Harper.

 

“She wanted to know if you were seeing anyone.”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“That you were single, you are single right?”

 

“Yes, but from what I hear about her she never is.” Clarke said. “And I don’t think I want to get involved in that.”

 

“Those are just rumors. She is actually pretty nice.”

 

“I’m sure she is great but I don’t think we would be a good fit.”

 

“How come? You had said the other day that you should start dating again. You haven’t been with anyone since Harper and this girl is interested in you. I think you should go for it unless you’re interested in someone else?”

 

“She’s not exactly my type.” There was someone else that Clarke was interested in but she wasn’t going to share that she liked Lexa with Monroe.

 

“She is a girl, I think she is sexy and I’m not even gay. I’m not saying that you should get married and have babies. I’m talking about a date. Meet up, do something fun, get something to eat. Kissing or fucking at the end of the night is optional.”

 

“You’re pushing her kind of hard. What else did you say?”

 

“I didn’t say anything really…but I did give her your phone number?”

 

“Really? Why did you do that without asking me first?” Clarke was getting angry at her friend. “You shouldn’t have done that without talking to me first.”

 

“Jeez chill out. If she calls just tell her you’re not interested but wow…you need to relax. Maybe you do need to get laid.”

 

“You know, I’m done with this conversation.” Clarke stood up to get ready to leave she got to the door before Monroe caught up to her.

 

“Clarke I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to piss you off. I’m sorry for being pushy and you’re right I should have talked to you before. I just thought it would be nice to just go and have some fun with someone new. She likes you and you’re not with anyone so I thought it would be okay. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke looked at Monroe and saw that she did look sincere. “Me too.” Clarke said as her anger was fading away.

 

“Just give her a chance. One date and if it doesn’t work out it doesn’t work out. No expectations.”

 

Clarke looked towards the ceiling and nodded her head. “Okay, if she calls and asks me out I will go but we each pay our own way. No expectations.”

 

“Cool. It’s just the thing for you to do to get back on the so called horse.”

 

 

That Monday while they were eating lunch Casey came up to the table and asked her out. Clarke, like she had told Monroe she would, agree to do something with her and told her to call her later and they would make arrangements. When Clarke turned back to her table of friends there were various expressions on her friend’s faces. The one that she was more concerned about had been Lexa’s who had excused herself shortly thereafter and left the cafeteria. Only Raven and Clarke noticed anything strange about it.

 

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Monroe asked her.

 

“No it went okay.” Clarke said wondering about Lexa’s abrupt departure.

 

“So are you two going out on a date?” Raven asked.

 

“It’s not a date we are just going to do something together.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Octavia asked who honestly was surprised that Clarke had agreed to the non-date.

 

“I don’t know, I will talk to her about it later I guess.”

 

“You don’t sound like you really want to do this.” Raven asked.

 

Clarke looked at Raven with an expression that confirmed that no she didn’t want to but what could she do? “I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll get a chance to know her better outside of Literature class.”

 

“Well, be sure to tell us how it goes.” Maya said as they were all getting ready to go back to class.

 

“I will.”

 

 

If there had been something bothering Lexa she wasn’t acting like it when they saw each other in History class later that day. Lexa greeted her like always and while she was a little quiet on the way home that wasn’t too unusual. Lexa was smiling and being as friendly as she normally was. Still she wanted to ask Lexa about it.

 

“Hey was everything okay with you at lunch. You kind of left quickly?” Clarke asked Lexa as they walked home with Tiffany.

 

Lexa knew that she had left the table abruptly and worried that she was being rude. She didn’t know exactly why she got up and left so quickly, she just knew that when Casey had asked Clarke out she started to not feel good. It shouldn’t had mattered to her that Clarke wanted to go out with Casey. Lexa thought somehow it did, and she didn’t know how to deal with this rush of emotion that she had, so she got up and left. But that wasn’t something that she was going to tell Clarke about because she wasn’t sure why. “I wasn’t feeling good. Maybe I ate something that didn’t agree with me. Sorry for being rude about it.”

 

“It wasn’t rude. I was just worried about you.” Clarke replied. “But you’re feeling okay now?

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.” Clarke lightly touched her shoulder.

 

“Might have been the mystery meat they served us at lunch today. That didn’t taste anything like I’ve ever had before.” Tiffany said.

 

“Yes, you’re probably right. It was pretty gross.” Lexa agreed as they stopped on the side walk between their houses. “See you guys.”

 

Both girls told Lexa that they would talk to her later as they all headed towards their respective houses.

 

“So what happened to Lexa at lunch?” Tiffany asked.

 

“She usually sits there with us till the bell rings and she got up real quick and said she would see us later and left.”

 

“This before or after Casey asked you out?”

 

“How do you know about that?” Clarke asked curiously because they didn’t share the same lunch time.

 

“Monroe mentioned it when I ran into her in the hall.”

 

“Oh…well it was after.”

 

“You don’t think Lexa left because she is upset that Casey asked you out do you?”

 

“Why would she be?” Clarke looked at Tiffany with raised eyebrows.

 

“Maybe she likes you silly.” Tiffany said to her sister as they reached their front door. “Maybe she is jealous.”

 

“If she does like me she hasn’t said anything to me like that.”

 

“Tall, dark and broody doesn’t strike me as a person that will admit that she likes you.” Tiffany said. “So are you going to go out with Casey?”

 

“I agreed to do something with her but it’s not really a date. I probably wouldn’t go if it wasn’t for the fact that Monroe kind of set it up.”

 

“Well how can I get you together with Lexa if you’re dating all these other women?” teased Tiffany.

 

“I’m not dating a bunch of women and weren’t you the one that told me I should go out and date?”

 

“Yes, but I’m on team Lexa.”

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

“So says the nerd who was rooting for team Lauren from Lost Girl.” She smiled at her sister.

 

“I like Lexa a lot but she hasn’t given me any clue really that she likes me that way.” Clarke said as she opened up the refrigerator to get something to drink. “I’m doing this as a favor to Monroe.”

 

“Okay so what do you plan to do?”

 

“She is supposed to call tonight and we will decide then.”

 

 

That night Casey called Clarke and they agreed to go to a movie on Wednesday at the new theatre in town. Neither one had been there yet so they decided to check it out together. The new and improved features in the theatre was that the seats were bigger and more comfortable and if you wanted to cuddle with your significant other the arm rests moved up. Clarke didn’t tell her friends about the plan to meet on Wednesday but instead would see how it went first. She wasn’t trying to hide it from her friends but didn’t want to talk about how nervous she was. This was actually the first time that she had been asked out by a girl, even if it was a non-date it was close enough to a date to count. With Harper they never really been on a date, just hung out and did things and while they did a few things couples do, like kiss and hug secretly whenever they could, they were technically not dating. She also knew that if her friends knew about it they probably would show up at the theatre and spy on them.

 

 

Wednesday night Casey came to pick Clarke up. Clarke had chosen to wear a small flower print dress that way she thought she was at least making an effort and she vowed to keep an open mind. You can never know what could happen right? Casey and Clarke spent the short drive to the theatre talking about school and as they agreed paid their own way once they got to the theatre.

 

Clarke and Casey walked into the theatre to find some seats. The theatre wasn’t very crowded so there were many seats to choose from. Clarke looked up the aisle to find a good row to go into when she spotted Lexa sitting in the eighth row of seats. She knew that she didn’t have a reason to but she felt kind of guilty at being spotted out with Casey on their non-date. Even though Lexa never said she liked her Clarke thought about all the things that Tiffany had said and about her being on team Lexa and she knew that she was starting too really like Lexa. She also knew that this was a weird coincidence because she didn’t even tell her sister what her plans were for Wednesday.

 

“How about we sit in that row there?” Casey asked pointing to some seats which were two rows in front of Lexa.

 

“Okay, lead the way.” Clarke followed Casey to their seats and kept her eyes on Lexa as they walked down the row to the middle. She smiled at Lexa. “Hey, I didn’t know you wanted to see this movie.”

 

“Oh yeah I’ve wanted to since it opened.” Lexa told Clarke. Looking at Casey she said “Hi, I’m Lexa Hawthorne.”

 

“Hi, I remember you from the cafeteria. I’m Casey Moore.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.” Turning to Clarke Casey asked. “Shall we sit?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke’s eyes had never left Lexa’s face during the introductions. “Enjoy the show.” Clarke said to Lexa.

 

“You too.” Lexa quietly replied. She watched Clarke and Casey take their seats and that funny feeling in her stomach was there again from the moment that they both walked in. So this was what they planned on doing for their first date. Just a movie or where they going to go eat somewhere afterwards? _What business of it is yours_? She saw Casey lean over closer to Clarke to talk to her and Clarke laughed at whatever was said. Lexa also noticed that Clarke looked very nice this evening and the dress she wore looked really good on her.

 

A few more people came in to watch the movie and it started shortly so Lexa tried to sit back and focus on the film which was what Clarke was trying to do as well but she seemed to be super conscious that Lexa was sitting two rows behind her and for whatever reason she was distracted by that as well as the several times Casey touched her arm as they shared an arm rest.

 

When the movie was over Clarke and Casey stood as well as Lexa. Lexa met them walking down the aisle steps.

           

“After you.” Lexa told them indicating they could go in front of her and the three girls walked down the rest of the steps together and out of the theatre.

 

“So what did you think of the movie?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“I thought it was pretty good but the first movie in the series was better.”

 

“I agree, this one was not as funny.” Clarke agreed with Lexa. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“Head home.”

 

“We are going to go get some coffee. Do you want to come?” Casey asked Lexa.

 

“Yes, come with us.” Clarke asked smiling.

 

“Not tonight, but thanks anyway. You two have a good rest of the evening. See you in the morning Clarke.” She waved to them both and headed towards her Aunt’s car.

 

“Shall we go get that coffee?” Casey asked noticing that Clarke had continued to watch as Lexa walked away.

 

“Yes, let’s do that.” Clarke tore her eyes from Lexa walking away and followed Casey to her car.

 

 

The girls were sitting at a table in the back of The Hill of Beans with their coffee when Casey asked. “So how do you know Lexa?”

 

“She is a friend and my neighbor.”

 

“So you guys come to school together?”

 

“Yes and we hang out sometimes after school and on weekends.” Clarke said.

 

“Is she into girls?”

 

“I think she leans that way.” Clarke wasn’t sure she should be talking about Lexa and her sexuality. She wanted to protect the girl’s privacy. “Why?”

 

“You like her don’t you?”

 

“I like her yes.” Clarke nodded. “She is a nice person.”

 

Casey nodded thoughtfully and took a drink of her coffee “Can I be perfectly honest with you?”

 

“Sure.” Clarke said.

 

“I think you like her more than a friend.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Clarke asked surprised that it showed so much that Casey caught it.

 

“It’s okay if you do.” Casey assured her. “And the reason I think that was when she walked away you had this look on your face and you did this sigh thing like you didn’t want her to leave.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Now that Casey mentioned it Clarke remembered she did do that and had wanted to spend some time with Lexa and was disappointed that she left. “You’re right, I do like her more than a friend.”

 

“It’s okay.” Casey told her. “I get it. I really do.”

 

“I’m glad you do because I’m not so sure what is going on with me.” Clarke admitted.

 

“You’re attracted to someone and you don’t know if they like you too and you’re afraid to find out if she likes you back.”

 

“Why would I be afraid?”

 

“Because you have been burned before and don’t want to feel like that again.” Casey suggested.

 

“How do you know I’ve been hurt before?” Clarke asked.

 

“Monroe told me that you had been and if I hurt you she would kick my ass.” Casey laughed.

 

Of course Clarke couldn’t argue with her about that. She was afraid to get hurt again but she was trying to date and was making the effort with going out with Casey.

 

“I have been hurt in the past but I’m here with you and I didn’t know how tonight was going to turn out but I took that chance.”

 

“That is true, but you and I both know that we wouldn’t work out. No offense but I really don’t feel any chemistry with you.”

 

Clarke laughed at the other girl’s honesty and knew that was true. While she found Casey nice and funny and they had some good conversation at school she didn’t feel any chemistry with her either. But she knew that she felt it with Lexa.

 

“No offense taken. You’re right and thank you for being understanding.”

 

“You’re welcome. See I’m not as bad as some people at school thinks I am.”

 

“What? No you’re really nice.”

 

“Clarke I know what some people at school think about me. Honestly not all of it is untrue. I like both boys and girls and I’ve dated both at the same time because I believe you can like more than one person but I was always honest with everyone I was dating. They knew about the other one if I was dating someone else but we were just dating. I haven’t been serious with anyone. We just went out and had a good time. But with you I think if we had that chemistry everything about you says that you would want serious and I’m not the right one for you at this point in my life.”

 

“That is true.”

 

“And you have your heart set on someone else who may not even know you exist that way. I honestly hope that you get what you want.”

 

They continued to talk more and the evening ended when Casey dropped off Clarke. They agreed that they would get together again but just as friends. Clarke walked into her room and turned her lamp on and began to undress when she heard a soft knock at her door. Tiffany stuck her head in.

 

“Hey, how did it go?” Tiffany asked.

 

“No chemistry but we agreed to be friends.”

 

“Oh really? How come?”

 

“Lexa was there at the theatre.” Clarke said.

 

“Oh do tell!” Tiffany said excitedly dropping herself onto Clarke’s bed.

 

“Nothing major to tell. Lexa was there and I felt guilty about her seeing me with Casey. Weird huh? Then I make a fool of myself by staring desperately at Lexa as she left and Casey picked up on that. I admitted that I like Lexa.”

 

“It’s not weird. You and Lexa have a thing…she may not realize it yet but you two have some major vibes going on with each other.” Tiffany notice the sad expression on her sister’s face and went over and gave her a hug. “Clarke just because you have some chemistry with Lexa doesn’t mean you have to do anything about it. It doesn’t mean that you have to rush into anything. Just continue to be her friend. If it happens it happens.”

 

“I know. Thanks hon” Clarke said returning the hug. “Now we better get some sleep.”

 

“Okay Clarke. Sweet dreams.”

 

Clarke thought about Lexa as she was getting ready for bed and after much going back and forth on her feelings decided that she was just going to focus on being her friend and like Tiffany said, whatever happens will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are still working on figuring things out individually but this is a clexa fic so they do get together eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, since they play basketball, I've imagined the main characters being a little taller than they are in the series. Basketball wasn't my sport, softball was and still is so I won't be going into much detail with their games.

“Did you have a good time with Casey last night?” Lexa asked the next morning as they walked to school.

 

Clarke looked over to Lexa with a small smile. “She is nice, and I had fun but we are just going to be friends”

 

Lexa couldn’t explain why a weight had been lifted from her chest but that is what it felt like. Actually Lexa was pretty sure she knew why but didn’t want to think too much about it at this time so she tried putting off thinking about her feelings for the time being. Dr. Kirk would tell her to explore them but right now she was shutting them down. She had other things she needed to focus on. Trying out for the basketball team.

 

Basketball try outs were today after school so Lexa wasn’t going to walk home with Clarke and Tiffany. Clarke didn’t have to qualify for the team but she wanted to be there to support Lexa so she stayed after school to watch and Tiffany walked home by herself.

 

During tryouts the coach led them through a few drills, made them run and shoot from various spots on the court. Then she split the group into two teams and made them scrimmage against each other. After tryouts were over the Coach said she would post the results of who made it the next day.

 

“So how did you think you did?” Clarke asked when Lexa walked out of the locker room.

 

“Pretty well actually, I just wished I made that last shot.”

 

“You would have if Melissa didn’t get you in the ribs with her elbow. How do they feel by the way?” Clarke resisted the urge to touch the spot in question.

 

Lexa pressed her hand to her right side. As she was taking a shot right at the buzzer Melissa, who was guarding her stuck her elbow in Lexa’s side just as she was trying to take a shot. The ball didn’t even come close to the net.

 

“They feel okay but I will probably be sore in the morning.”

 

“Well I think you looked great out there,” Clarke said noticing a slight blush from Lexa. “Are you blushing?” Clarke teased.

 

“No.” replied Lexa who tried to have an innocent look on her face. “Just must still be hot from all that running.”

 

Clarke could agree that Lexa was hot, just not in the same way that Lexa was using the word hot. Clarke had watched Lexa as the coached worked them through various drills and it was apparent that Lexa was in good shape, which Clarke already knew from seeing her work out before. Lexa looked good out there running up and down the court and she was fast. The only time she didn’t do well was when she got elbowed.

 

“Well I’m sure you made it. You were great and if the coach doesn’t think so then she is blind.”

 

“Thank you for being supportive and being there.” Lexa said sincerely. “I really appreciated it.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

They stopped in front of Clarke’s house and she turned to look at Lexa. “I know you made the team and since I believe that 100% I was wondering if you would like to get together for dinner tomorrow night? To celebrate. My treat.

 

“Ok, but what if I don’t make it?”

 

“Team or no team okay?” Clarke stepped a little closer to Lexa and looked deeply into her eyes. “But I know you made it.”

 

Lexa’s mouth went dry from the closeness of Clarke and she had to clear her throat before speaking. “Okay.”

 

“Great,” Clarke said as she spun around and headed towards her house. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lexa and waved. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Lexa just nodded as the other girl retreated towards her house. Lexa noticed that she was all of a sudden warm and she knew that it wasn’t from all the running that she did. Clarke had been so close that she could feel Clarke’s breath on her face. She hadn’t dared move as just a few inches more and she could have been close enough to be kissing Clarke. She took a deep breath and went towards her house.

 

 

When the girls got to school on Friday they went and looked to see if there was a list of who got selected to be on the team. The list hadn’t been posted in the morning. They checked on their lunch break and still no list. Lexa was a little worried. She hadn’t slept well the night before and instead thought about what she would do if she didn’t get on the team. She liked sports and if she wasn’t playing basketball she was playing softball. While she knew she was good and athletic she knew she wasn’t the best player there ever was, and there were a few girls that did just as good in the try outs as she did.

 

She also thought about Clarke and how she looked forward to seeing her in the morning as they walked to school and seeing her throughout the day and then the walk home. She liked being around her. Since she met her friends they had been real nice to her as well and they all had a good time when they met for lunch. It felt good to be part of a circle of friends. She never had that before. Lexa also really liked hanging out with Raven. Aside from Clarke she talked to her the most. As the last bell of the day rang Lexa and Clarke walked towards the gym to check to see if the list had been posted yet. They saw a little crowd gathered in front of the door. It had been posted. Lexa looked at Clarke and released a slow breath and Clarke smiled and squeezed her arm.

 

“Go on. Go check the list.” Clarke said. “No matter what remember we are going out tonight.”

 

Lexa smiled at her and turned around and made her way towards the crowd squeezing in-between bodies as she tried to get close enough to the list. She was taller than most of the people so when she got close enough she just looked at the list over their heads. Her name was at the top of the list. She had made it. Grinning she turned around to look at Clarke and gave her a thumbs up. Clarke just beamed and said “I knew it.” Making her way back towards Clarke she was enveloped in a big hug by the other girl. She heard Clarke say in her ear “See, I told you so.” But all she focused on was the feeling of being hugged by Clarke. It felt amazing. It was a full on body hug. Not one of those one armed hugs that you might get from someone that you weren’t really comfortable with but a real enthusiastic everything pressed together kind of hug and Lexa liked it.

 

Clarke did too and Lexa’s hair smelled so nice and felt so soft where Lexa’s hair fell down her back and brushed against Clarke’s arm. With one last squeeze she let Lexa go.

 

“So we celebrate. How about I pick you up at 6? Mom is going to let me borrow the car.”

 

“Six is good.” They turned around and started walking towards the exit. “Where are we going?”

 

“You let me worry about the details.” Clarke said smiling.

 

“Ok, but how should I dress? Is what I’m wearing okay?”

 

Clarke took a slow look up Lexa’s body and said “Yes, it’s perfect.” She then smiled and laughed when Lexa’s face started to turn red. “Come on,” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her through the throng of other students trying to get out of the school on a Friday. Once they were through the crowd and saw Tiffany waiting for them Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and then let it go. Both girls missed the contact.

 

They walked home with an enthusiastic Tiffany talking about Lexa making the team and that she so was “going to all the games” and she was going to make Clarke and Lexa signs to hold up and maybe even getting a set of pom poms to shake during the game.

 

“That is so going to be embarrassing.” Clarke said.

 

“But what are little sisters for?” Tiffany replied.

 

Soon they were home and Clarke told Lexa that she would see her later. Once inside her house Clarke dropped her book bag on the dining room chair.

 

“So you two are going on a date?” Tiffany asked.

 

“No, not a date. A celebration of her making the team.” Clarke replied.

 

“The rest of the team going?”

 

“No.”

 

“So just the two of you?” Clarke had nodded. “Then it’s a date.” Tiffany sang.

 

“God you’re such a brat sometimes.” Clarke laughed.

 

“Yes but you still love me.” Tiffany exclaimed.

 

“So true.” Clarke said as she made her way into the kitchen to get something to drink. She was going to eat later with Lexa but she needed a snack right now and looked inside the refrigerator to see if she could find something to eat.

 

“Do you think it will ever be a date?” Tiffany asked as she jumped up and sat on the counter by the refrigerator.

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke replied as she got out an apple for a snack.

 

“But do you want it to be a date?” Tiffany inquired.

 

“Yes…yes I would like to date her. I think I have a major crush on her.”

 

“Yes!” Tiffany pumped her fist into the air. “I knew you would.”

 

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke smiled affectionately at her sister. “Do you want a sandwich or anything?”

 

“Yeah but I’ll get it.” Tiffany hopped off the counter and got the ingredients out of the refrigerator to make herself a sandwich. They sat at the kitchen table and talked about what Clarke had planned for her non-date.

 

 

Lexa sat in the living room waiting for Clarke’s arrival. She had showered and changed when she got home and now waited while reading a book. She had told Anya about making the team and that she was going out to celebrate with Clarke. Anya was really happy for her and made sure she had some money with her and to make sure she took her keys with her. Anya had planned to go to bed early as she had to catch a flight in the early morning to go to Florida. At exactly 6 there was a knock at the door. Lexa knew this wasn’t a date but she was nervous just the same. Opening the door Clarke stood before her in a blue and white dress that stopped just at her knees. She was lovely.

 

“Wow,” Lexa said shaking her head. “You look great. I feel so underdressed.” She wore new blue jeans and a dark blue V-neck long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt under that. Her hair hung loosely down her back.

 

“Don’t be silly you look nice.” Clarke told her. “Shall we go?”

 

Lexa nodded and grabbed her keys and making sure the door was locked she walked over to the driveway and got into the passenger side of the car. Once the seatbelts were on Clarke carefully backed out of the driveway and headed north.

 

“Did you tell Anya about making the team?” Clarke asked as she turned right.

 

“Yes, I think Tiffany is going to have some competition with in the cheering department.” Lexa laughed. “Thankfully she draws the line at using pom poms.”

 

“That is so funny.” Clarke looked over at Lexa briefly. “Tiffany will get the whole crowd into it. Chanting and doing the wave.”

 

“She is going to embarrass the heck out of us isn’t she?”

 

“She does it out of love but yes she will.” Clarke pulled into a parking lot in front of a brick building. The sign on the edge of the parking lot just said Family Restaurant. “Well here we are. I figure since they have almost everything a person could want on the menu this would be a safe bet.”

 

“I would have been happy even if we had gone to McDonalds.”

 

“You deserve better than McDonalds,” Clarke said quickly and sincerely.

 

Lexa didn’t move but sat and looked at Clarke for several moments and said softly “Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

 

“You’re welcome. Come on. I’m hungry.” The apple she had earlier was long gone.

 

The two got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were seated shortly in a booth in the back of the building. Picking up the menu Lexa asked “Do you come here a lot.”

 

“Yes, my parents really like this place and we come here often. Everything I’ve had here has been good.”

 

“What would you recommend?” Lexa wanted to know as she looked over the menu.

 

“All the pastas are really good. The seafood manicotti especially. Oh and their chicken pot pie. I’ve never had a bad meal here so anything would be good.”

 

“Ok, thanks.” Lexa put down her menu. “So what are you going to have?”

 

“The pot roast. The gravy that is on it is amazing. I’ll let you try some.”

 

“Ok.” Lexa said as the waitress came over to take their orders. Soon they had their drinks in front of them as well as salads that came with their dinner. Lexa learned that Clarke wasn’t a fan of croutons but had forgot to request them not be put on her salad. Lexa liked them so Clarke gave them to her.

 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” Clarke asked Lexa as she took a bite of her salad.

 

“Homework and reading. I think I’m going to go to Half Priced Books and see if I can find anything interesting. Do you want to tag along?”

 

“I would really like to but I can’t.” Clarke looked disappointed. “I have to work Saturday and some on Sunday. Last shifts before basketball practice starts and we are going to go see my Grandma on Sunday.”

 

“I shouldn’t keep you out too late then.” Lexa said as the server delivered their food.

 

“I’m not worried about how late we are out. I want to spend time with you tonight. Once practice start we will really be busy.”

 

“I’m glad you decided to do this then. I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend quite like you before.” Lexa stated quietly.

 

“Is that a good thing?” Clarke hoped so. It saddened her knowing someone as great as Lexa didn’t have a lot of friends.

 

“Very good thing. I think I’m in a good place in my life right now. I still have some problems I’m working on but I’m actually pretty happy.”

 

“I’m glad and as I’ve said before if you want to talk about it. I’m here for you.”

 

“I know and thank you and thank you for this.” Lexa smiled genuinely at Clarke.

 

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

 

When dinner was done Clarke drove them home. She had offered to spend more time with Lexa but Lexa declined and told her that while she appreciated it she knew Clarke had a busy weekend ahead for her and really didn’t want to keep her out late. They sat in the car in Lexa’s driveway listening to a song finish. “I really like that song.” Clarke said when it was over.

 

“Me too.” Lexa unbuckled her seatbelt. “Tell your family hi for me.”

 

“I will and if you have time stop by the café if you want.”

 

“I might do that.” Lexa said as she reached for the door handle.

 

“Goodnight Lexa. Have a good weekend.”

 

“You too. Nite Clarke.”

 

 

Lexa did go to the book store the next day and spent a lot of money. She really liked finding deals on used books. She then stayed at home and played on the computer and watched marathons of her favorite TV shows. Sunday she put on her work out gear and went for a jog. Lexa figured since she was a couch potato on Saturday it would be a good idea to get some exercise. After her run she worked more on her homework. On Sunday night Clarke came over while Lexa was sitting out on the porch reading.

 

“Hey,” Clarke said as she came up onto the porch to sit next to Lexa on the swing.

 

“Hey, let me move this stuff.” Lexa moved the stack of books she had next to her on the porch swing and Clarke came over and sat next to her. “How are you? How is your Grandma?”

 

“Gran is as ornery as ever. It has been a busy weekend but good.”

 

“So no more working at the café?” Lexa asked.

 

“Not unless dad absolutely needs me but he knows with school and basketball I’m pretty busy. I still have to keep my grades up. So how are you?”

 

“I’m ok. I got a few books and became a couch potato for the rest of the weekend. I did manage to get a run in but not a very long one. “

 

“Probably a good idea to get all rested before practice on Monday anyway. Are you ready for that?”

 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Want to walk home with me after practice?” Clarke asked.

 

“Sure” It made sense to Lexa since they lived across from each other.

 

“So what books did you get?” Clarke asked as Lexa showed her what she found at the bookstore. They sat and talked about their favorite books and authors till it was time for Clarke to head home.

 

 

Monday morning started off like any day where you had to get up and didn’t want to do anything, but the walk to school was good with Tiffany going on and on about the party on Saturday. Lexa and Clarke had a pop quiz in History and then the teacher announced a project where she would have to work with another student to complete. Fortunately Clarke had asked her and they were now partners for this project. They made arrangements the following night to start working on it at Clarke’s house after basketball practice.

 

Now both girls made their way into the locker room along with the rest of the team to change into their practice uniforms. The big locker room was separated into three sections by lockers, Clarke, Lexa and another girl began changing in one section.

 

Lexa wasn’t usually comfortable changing in front of people. When she had to change at gym class or the pool she often went into a bathroom stall to do it, but then with Clarke right there Clarke maybe would wonder why she didn’t change with them and Lexa would then have to tell her that she was bashful. While she didn’t think Clarke would laugh at her she didn’t want to risk it so she changed with them and kept her back towards both girls as she quickly changed.

 

Once she finished she turned around and got a glimpse of Clarke pulling her shirt down over her sports bra. She had gotten a good look at Clarke’s sports bra covered breasts. _Oh God. S_ he felt a jolt of what she thought could only be described as arousal and quickly turned back around and went to retie her shoes till both girls were done. If Clarke had noticed Lexa’s reaction she didn’t let on and they all head out towards the gym to begin practice.

 

The coach had worked them hard on the first day and at the end everyone was tired and sweaty from running up and down the court. Lexa knew she needed a shower but this was also something that she was nervous about. She knew she didn’t have anything to be ashamed of with her body. She was in really good shape. Just being naked in front of others was not something she was used to. She grabbed her clothes and went to the shower stall and put her clothes where she thought they would stay dry and with the shower curtain in place she undressed and quickly showered then changed into her clothes. Walking out of the shower room she saw her teammates in various stages of undress and some of them had no problem walking around and standing there talking while naked. Lexa didn’t think she ever would be that comfortable.

 

Rounding the corner to where her locker was Lexa stopped in her tracks as she spotted a naked Clarke drying off in front of her open locker. Lexa’s heart started pounding really fast and she started to feel warm. She quickly turned around and walking into the bathroom. Bending over the sink she splashed some water on her face and stood there trying to catch her breath. _What had just happened?_ She tried not to picture Clarke’s body but it was hard to get the image out of her head. _She was gorgeous_. Where Lexa’s body was really lean and muscular Clarke’s was smooth and soft looking. She wasn’t fat by any means but rather curvy. _In all the right places._ Lexa opened the bathroom stall door and after putting the seat lid down she sat down. _Okay, I see another girl naked…Clarke…naked and I have some sort of reaction. Like whenever she touches me or is just around me lately I feel something._ She had seen Raven without her top on when she came out of the shower one day during gym and while noticing her she didn’t feel anything then and Raven was really attractive, but one look at the backside of Clarke and she was all undone _. Is this what physical attraction feels like_?

 

Before she could examine it any further Clarke came looking for her.

 

“Lexa, are you in here?”

 

“Yes, be out in a minute.” Lexa managed to say.

 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.” She heard Clarke leave the bathroom area. After a few more minutes and a few deep breaths Lexa left the bathroom stall and went to go get her gym bag. Clarke, Maya, Octavia, Raven and Monroe were waiting for her out in the gym.

 

“Hey Lexa, we are going to go get some burgers. Do you want to come with?” Maya asked.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke who was smiling at her. She wanted to go because she liked spending time with them, Clarke in particular but she was a little confused…well maybe not really confused but she had a lot to think about, and couldn’t be around the topic of those thoughts while she tried to figure things out so she told them. “Sorry guys, not tonight.”

 

“Aw how come?” Raven asked.

 

“I’m just not feeling well but you guys go and have a good time.”

 

“What doesn’t feel well?” asked Clarke as she stepped closer to her with a look of concern on her face.

 

“I’m just tired, that’s all.” Clarke still looked worried. “Don’t worry ok? I’ll be fine. I’m just going to go home and rest. You go and spend time with your friends.”

 

“If you’re sure…I mean I could come over and hang out with you if you want?”

 

“I’m probably going to go to bed so I’m sure. Go, have fun.” Lexa hated being less than honest with Clarke but in reality she didn’t feel really well at the moment. If she could label an emotion right now she was feeling scared and she didn’t know why but she knew she needed to get out of there soon. “I’ll see you all tomorrow okay.” Lexa walked away and didn’t look back.

 

“What happened?” Octavia wanted to know. “Anyone notice her being sick?”

 

“She was in the bathroom for a long time.” Clarke said.

 

“Throwing up?” Monroe wondered.

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke was concerned and upset that Lexa wasn’t talking to her about it but she planned on texting her later to see how she was doing. “I’ll try and talk to her later. Come on lets go get something to eat.”

 

At the restaurant all five girls sat around the table talking about various things when she felt Octavia lightly elbow her in the side. She looked at the other girl.

 

“So we have all be wondering something.”

 

“Wondering what?” Clarke asked.

 

“If you like Lexa?”

 

“You know I like her.” Clarke replied.

 

“No, not like her but _like_ her?” Octavia clarified.

 

“Oh…yes.” Clarke admitted.

 

“I knew it!” Raven shouted excitedly.

 

Clarke watched as Maya passed over some money to her. “You guys were betting on if I liked her?” Clarke asked shocked that her friends would do something like that.

 

“It was all in good fun.” Monroe said. Clarke still looked surprised. “I’m sorry we didn’t mean to upset you. Honestly but Casey had said that she thought you really liked Lexa. ”

 

“Hey, yes we are really sorry.” Octavia said sincerely. “We are just really happy that there is someone that you are interested in. We were just wondering and trying to have a little fun with it.”

 

“Yes, I’m interested in her but I don’t think she is interested in me.”          

 

“Oh she is.” Raven said.

 

Clarke looked at Raven with raised eyebrows. “How can you be so sure?” Clarke wanted to know.

 

“It’s the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching. It’s the way that I look at Octavia.” Raven looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

 

“I think I know what you mean. I’m just not sure.” Clarke said.

 

“Well maybe if you told her that you like her,” Monroe suggested.

 

“No guys…and please don’t say anything to her either. I…if she doesn’t feel the same I don’t think I can handle the rejection. I think it is best if I’m just her friend.”

 

“But what if she likes you too?” Maya asked. “Take the chance and find out. You said she said that she wouldn’t have a problem dating a woman.”

 

That was true, Lexa had said that, what seemed like a really long time ago. It was a piece of the conversation that she shared with her friends. It just amazed Clarke that in such a short time she could really have some strong feelings for Lexa, and those feelings scared her but not as much as they first did. Logically Clarke knew that one failed relationship…if you could call it that, shouldn’t determine her future dating possibilities. It shouldn’t make her run away from potential dates…but it had. The problem was the more she spent time around Lexa the more she liked her. She didn’t know what she was going to do about that yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa had gone home and sat on the porch swing thinking about Clarke. She was so pretty and popular. She would go places in her life and Lexa had no idea what she would do with hers. Why would anyone want her? Especially someone like Clarke who had everything going for her and Lexa…well she thought to herself. I’m still such a mess and Clarke probably would never be interested in her that way anyway. _God it was so much easier when I didn’t get close to people._ Lexa didn’t know if that was exactly true. Maybe easier but lonely. Safer but less fun. No she liked Clarke a lot and she hated that look that Clarke had on her face when she left. She loved it when Clarke smiled and was happy, not the sadness that Lexa saw tonight. _I wish my mom was here. I really need to talk to her about things like this_. Anya wasn’t going to be home for the rest of the week and Lexa felt so alone at that moment. She wondered how the girls were doing. How Clarke was doing and she wondered as to why she chose to sit out on the porch. _Was it to watch for Clarke to come home_? _I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. I think I had been jealous when Casey asked Clarke out and I think I’m physically attracted to her but I don’t know what to do about it._

Lexa went inside and started getting ready for bed, just as Lexa was going to crawl into bed her phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Clarke so she spent a few minutes texting with her.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke’s text read.

 

“Better, how are you?

 

“Worried about you.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine” Lexa replied.

 

“Good I’m glad. I missed you this evening.”

_Oh God_ , Lexa texted her back “I missed you too.”

 

“I’m here for you if you need anything. Please remember that.”

 

“I know, thank you. I’m sorry again about tonight.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

“I am. So I will see you tomorrow okay?”

 

“Yes, goodnight Lexa.”

 

“Nite Clarke.” With that last text Lexa plugged her phone in to be charged and got under the covers and went to sleep. She would think about everything some other time. Plus she had to start focusing on their school project.

 

On the way to school the next morning Clarke asked how Lexa was feeling and Lexa assured her she was okay and that was the last of the discussion on her sudden “illness”. Clarke told her that everyone missed her and that they would all have to get together soon and do something fun which Lexa agreed. Lunch was the usual talking and joking and thinking about fun things to do together. In History class Lexa got there before Clarke and when Clarke walked past her she reached out and quickly squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile.

 

After basketball practice on that Tuesday Clarke and Lexa sat at Clarke’s house at the dining room table. Clarke had her laptop open and both girls had their textbooks open as well. Tiffany had stuck her head in long enough to say that their mom and dad had gone out to eat but had left some sandwich fixings in the refrigerator in case they were hungry. Both girls were so they made sandwiches and grabbed a couple of sodas before going into the dining room where they were now trying to decide what to do their project on.

 

“So we have to choose a famous leader, a major disaster, event, war or health crisis that changed the world.” Clarke announced looking at the hand out the teacher gave out of the instructions of their project.

 

“We can choose whatever we want?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. “Okay, so what do you think?”

 

“Well it could be on any of the United States presidents, another world leader but I don’t know we cover a lot of that in class already. I was thinking something that they don’t normally teach us in class.”

 

“Like what?” Lexa wanted to know.

 

“Hmmm,” Clarke thought for a minute. “Well there is the women’s rights movement, Stonewall, and AIDS crisis in Africa.”

 

“Space shuttle explosions, climate change or Hurricane Katrina.” Lexa added.

 

“Yeah, so what do you think would be more interesting?”

 

“To us or the teacher?”

 

“I think if it’s a topic that we find interesting it would be easier for us to get the research done and more fun to write the paper.”

 

Lexa sat back in her chair and thought about the options and if there was anything more interesting that they could write on. “How about Katrina because we can bring in issues of racism and poverty?”

 

“If we are creative enough we can throw in climate change too.” Clarke said.

 

“Not sure the teacher would go for that so much. I don’t know what side he is on with the whole climate change thing but we could phrase it a certain way so that we are presenting it as a theory?”

 

“Cool, sounds good. So what parts do you want to work on?”

 

Lexa and Clarke discussed the details of the project and what pieces they would do. Eventually they stopped for the night and went to sit in the living room.

 

“I’m surprised that Tiffany wasn’t down bugging us tonight.” Clarke finally said.

 

“Yeah, except for when she told us about the food I haven’t seen her. What was she doing tonight?”

 

“I think she was going to do a Xena marathon.”

 

“Oh so she likes the Warrior Princess huh?” Lexa laughed.

 

“Yeah I think she likes strong women and the leather. But actually I think she is partial to Gabrielle.”

 

“So does your sister like girls too?”

 

“I think Tiffany would be open to dating just about anyone. She is into the person and not the gender.”

 

“So would your parents be upset if both their daughters were gay?”

 

“I don’t think so. I think they would love us unconditionally. I just hope that Tiffany coming out was better than mine.”

 

“Oh?” Lexa asked. She knew that Clarke’s family was supportive except for a few of her relatives of her but she never did hear about how they found out.

 

“I didn’t so much as come out as I was found out.” She looked at Lexa who had a confused look on her face. “Mom walked in on me and Harper kissing.”

 

“Oh!” Lexa said. “So how did that go?” Clarke didn’t know much about Harper. The name had been mentioned a time or two during conversations.

 

“Everyone was embarrassed at first. Harper practically ran out and went home afterwards but mom, dad and I ended up having a good talk. They told me that no matter what they loved me and just wanted me to be happy.”

 

“So Harper, she was your girlfriend?” Lexa thought she was actually kind of jealous about that.

 

“Kind of…I guess…” Clarke looked out the big picture window. “I cared more about her than she cared about me as it turned out. I thought we were together but she was also dating someone else at the time, a boy named Finn and it didn’t end well.” Clarke told Lexa everything that had happened with Harper.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said softly when Clarke finished.

 

“Don’t be,” Clarke looked at Lexa. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“Still, you deserve someone so much better.”

 

“Thank you for saying so.” Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the sincerity in her words and something in her expression…she stood up. “I’m going to get some water. Would you like some?”

 

“Yes, thank you”

 

They walked into the kitchen and Clarke used the dispenser on the refrigerator to get them both glasses of water.

 

“Was Harper your only girlfriend?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yes.” Clarke said quietly.

 

“And it didn’t work out with Casey?”

 

“No, she and I…well we didn’t really fit.” Clarke answered. “She didn’t want anything serious and I would want that. With Harper…I was never really _hers_ and I want a relationship where I know that we are exclusive.”

 

“I think that if I was ever in a relationship that is what I would want to. I see Octavia and Raven and how much in love they are and how supportive of each other they are. I would want that.”

 

“Yeah they are an amazing couple.” Clarke looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. “Wow I can’t believe it’s that late.”

 

“Yes, I should be heading home.” Lexa said putting her glass next to the sink.

 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke offered Lexa a small smile.

 

“You will.” Lexa turned to walk towards the door. “Hey Clarke, wait a minute.” Clarke was right behind her and before she knew what was happening Lexa hugged her. The hug was quick and over too soon for Clarke’s tastes and with a whisper goodnight Lexa was through the door and was gone.

 

After taking a slow deep breath Clarke walked into the living room and turned off the lights and headed towards her room thinking about Lexa. The other girl was so nice and she felt so comfortable around her. She was a good listener and really focused on you when you were talking and Clarke loved the way that Lexa’s green eyes would look directly at her and the way her head would sometimes tilt to the one side while she was listening or when she would reach up and move her hair behind her ear as she was reading. She also got along with her other friends.  Lexa had a kind heart and Clarke remembered one time during lunch when Monroe was upset about something her brother had said and Lexa talked with her after school and whatever Lexa had said Monroe said it made her feel so much better. She also thought about how Lexa looked wrapped in a towel earlier after their showers once practice was over. Lexa was really sexy and Lexa could have been on the cover of some woman’s fitness magazine. She knew that every morning she was excited to see her. Clarke was also happy to see her at school and at practices. She cherished walking with her to and from school and the days and evenings that they would get to hang out. They talked about so many things and she knew she had feelings for her. Feelings that she knew had been similar to what she had felt for Harper but stronger and very much more dangerous. She didn’t know if Lexa could ever have the same feelings for her that she was having. Sometimes she felt like they had that type of connection between them. Sometimes she would catch Lexa looking at her and she wondered what Lexa was thinking at those times. She appeared to have this very thoughtful look on her face at times, like she was working through some problem in her head but the looks she gave Clarke were very intense, just like when they touched. The feelings were sometimes overwhelming.

 

Clarke changed for bed then crawled under the covers. She pulled the extra pillow towards her chest and lay on her side and wondered if Lexa got home okay. Then she thought it was silly to worry about her. Lexa only had to walk across the street to get home. Still Clarke wanted to find out for sure. Climbing out of bed she went to her window that faced Anya’s house and looked out the window and could see lights coming from the windows in the lower level of the house which now went dark as the lights were turned off. Figuring that Lexa was in bed Clarke thought it was a good idea that she got in bed too and try and get some sleep.

 

The rest of the week went by quickly and both girls were really busy with school and practice. The offensive and defensive drills that the coach put them through along with all the running were getting them ready for their first game in three weeks. Clarke and Lexa met after school on Thursday to discuss their project which was due on the following Monday. The project seemed to be coming together really well and both girls were confident that they were doing well and would have no problems finishing by the deadline. Friday came and went. The girls on the team all went out for pizza after practice so they all went to a local bar and grill that had the best pizza in town. The girls all played a couple of games of pool, with Octavia being the best pool player out of the bunch. The building also housed a bowling alley and the girls made plans to go bowling in a couple of weeks.

 

Sunday found Clarke in her room plugging away at her biology homework when her phone rang. Looking at the display she didn’t recognize the number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clarke, its Lexa, umm I need a favor.”

 

Clarke could hear an announcement for Dr. Bishop in the background. “Sure Lexa. What do you need?”

 

“I had a little accident on my bike and I’m at the hospital.”

 

“Oh my god what happened?” Clarke asked, suddenly anxious.

 

“Hit and run. My bike is trashed, so is my cell phone. Could you come get me?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be right there.”

 

“Ok, thanks.”

 

Both girls hung up and Clarke rushed to get her purse and on her way out she told her parents where she was going and got the keys to the Jeep. They asked if Clarke wanted them to go with her and she told them no, that she would be fine. Ten minutes later she was pulling into the emergency room parking lot and rushed in. She saw Lexa sitting there in one of the chairs. She had a small row of stitches over her right eye and a bruise forming on her cheek. Clarke could also see a bandage wrapped around her right forearm. Lexa saw her come in and she gave her an embarrassed look.

 

“Sorry to bother you. Anya isn’t home.” Lexa tried to stand but had some difficulty doing so. Her face grimaced in pain. “You just missed the police.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke said coming over and helping Lexa regain her balance. “What happened?”

 

“I was out for a ride when this blue car pulled out in front of me. I couldn’t stop in time and I hit the back of the car and kind of flew over the trunk. I landed on my right side. The impact broke my phone and my bike.

 

“And banged you up.” Clarke frowned at the stitches. “Did you recognize the driver?”

 

“Not at all, some guy.” Lexa replied. “Right now my face, arm and right leg and hip are sore. The doc doesn’t think I have a concussion but I need to keep an eye out. If I start vomiting or if my headache gets worse and I have a pretty good headache right now, or get dizzy or confused they want me to come back in.”

 

“Did they give you anything for the pain?”

 

“I can take Tylenol.” Lexa said as they started to walk slowly towards the exit and out to Clarke’s car. Clarke helped her get inside and started to head towards their block.

 

“Isn’t this something that someone should be watching you?” Clarke asked as she drove out of the parking lot.

 

“I just have to be careful over the next 24 hours. No school for three days and no basketball for the rest of the week. That sucks.”

 

“So the person that hit you didn’t stop?” Lexa shook her head slightly. “Were you wearing a helmet?” Again Lexa shook her head. “Lexa you could have hurt yourself a lot more than this. Why didn’t you wear a helmet?”

 

“Clarke please, my head really hurts. Yell at me later.”

 

“I’m sorry hon. I’m just worried about you. Maybe you should stay with us and we can make sure you’re okay?”

 

“No, I don’t want to impose on you anymore.”

 

“It’s not an imposition. I care about you a lot.” Clarke reached over and took her hand. “How about this, I stay over at your house tonight? Make sure you’re okay.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Lexa told her but she was starting to feel like she really didn’t want to be alone.

 

“I know I don’t have to but you’re my friend and I want to. I can just bring my homework and jammies and watch and make sure you’re okay.”

 

“Ok, you win.” Lexa conceded not really minding and Clarke gave her a bright smile.

 

“Great, glad you see it my way.” Lexa looked at her and stuck her tongue out. Clarke just laughed as she pulled into Lexa’s driveway. She helped the girl inside and into the living room. Lexa didn’t think she wanted to try and go down the stairs to her bedroom and decided that the recliner in the living room would do. If Clarke wanted to stay she could sleep in her bedroom or her aunt’s, who wouldn’t be back till Tuesday. She had called and left her a message telling her what happened and Anya had offered to come back early and Lexa had told her that wasn’t necessary.  Anya since she was her legal guardian would call the school to tell them that Lexa would be gone for a few days.

 

Once settled in the recliner Clarke got Lexa some water and a few Tylenol and an ice pack for her face. Lexa accepted the pills but said that she wasn’t feeling too bad. Clarke just gave her a look like she didn’t believe her and then said she would be right back. She had wanted to go get her books and some clothes and let her parents know what was going on and hoped that they let her stay as it was a school night. Lexa turned on the TV real low and waited for Clarke to come back.

 

It wasn’t long then Clarke was back and settled on the couch next to the recliner. She made sure Lexa didn’t need anything before she started working on her homework. She would look at Lexa ever few minutes to make sure she was okay. Lexa appeared like she was doing okay but Clarke kept on having to reassure herself that she was. After about an hour of this Clarke’s phone buzzed with a text and she put down her book to look at it.

 

“Mom wants to know if we are hungry and could she bring over something for us to eat?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“Sure that would be okay, I bet you’re hungry.”

 

“What about you?” Clarke asked a note of concern in her voice.

 

“I probably should eat something. I’m not really hungry though but I will try.”

 

“Yes you should at least try. Mom has made her chicken enchiladas. They are amazing.” Clarke text her mom back.

 

“I’m sure they are.” Lexa put the recliner down and started to get up.

 

“Here let me help.” Clarke said as she came over and helped Lexa stand. Clarke had one arm around her back and one on her hip and Lexa could smell the other girl’s shampoo as she stood next to her making sure she didn’t fall.

 

“Thanks,” Lexa whispered and then cleared her throat. “I need to go to the bathroom. I think I can make it on my own.”

 

“Oh sure, I’ll just wait for mom. If you need anything just let me know okay?”

 

“Yes, I’ll give a yell.” Lexa limped off towards the bathroom under a watchful eye of Clarke.

 

Clarke knew that the other girl could probably make it all on her own no problem she was just worried about her. _And this gives you and excuse to touch her._ Which she admitted she liked doing but wished right now it was under different circumstances. She really liked Lexa and seeing her in pain made her hurt too and she was pissed off that someone could just pull out in front of her, make her crash and not stop. Further thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Clarke answered and at the door were her mom and Tiffany, who carried in the casserole pan.

 

“Hi, thanks for bringing this over mom.” Clarke gave her mom a hug.

 

“No problem honey. How is Lexa?” Abby asked as they came inside.

 

“Sore and being stubborn about being in pain I think.”

 

“She has no idea who hit her?” Tiffany asked as they walked into the kitchen and she put the pan on the counter. “Where are the dishes?”

 

“Umm I have no idea,” Clarke said as Tiffany started looking in the cabinets. “And no she doesn’t know who hit her.”

 

Tiffany found the cabinets with the plates and pulled out a couple of plates and found the silverware drawer and found everything she needed and started setting the table when Lexa came wobbling down the hall.

 

“Holy crap! Who did you piss off?” Tiffany said loudly at seeing Lexa’s face.

 

“Tiffany!” Abby said. “Don’t say that.”

 

“Sorry mom, Lexa, but wow.”

 

“I know, it looks bad…and feels worse.” Lexa admitted as she sniffed the air. “The enchiladas smell really good.”

 

“You two go ahead and eat and we will get out of your hair.” Abby told them. “If you need anything let me know.”

 

“We will, thanks you two.”  Lexa said as she lowered herself to the table. Clarke walked her mom and sister to the door and then came back towards the table.

 

“What would you like to drink?” Clarke asked opening the refrigerator to see if there was anything in there.

 

“I think there are some bottles of water in there.”

 

Clarke brought out two bottles of water and sat them on the table before removing the aluminum foil from the pan. Steam rose from the enchiladas as she set the foil aside. She picked up a spatula and put one enchilada on each plate then sat down next to Lexa as they began to eat.

 

“You’re right, this is really good.” Lexa said after swallowing a few bites.

 

“Told you, one thing the women in my family know how to do is cook and bake.”

 

“I know, I’ve had your creations,” Lexa smiled then she took a sip of water. “What is your favorite thing to make?”

 

“Hmmm that is a good question,” Clarke paused to think about the question for a few seconds. “I think it’s not so much of a favorite dish per se. But I really enjoy cooking with the vegetables from our garden. I like the whole process of getting the garden ready to plant, planting the seeds, the tending of the garden and the picking of the vegetables and making something out of them. So I think if I had to narrow something down I would have to say the soups that I’ve made for the Café when we use fresh ingredients. I also like making the bread so I guess I can’t really narrow it down.”

 

“I remember one place that we lived at that had a community garden. Each family had a little section of it. We didn’t get to use the vegetables in the dishes so much because as soon as something looked ripe I was out there in that garden eating it. “

 

Clarke laughed and asked,” So do you cook much?”

 

“I’m not as good as you I’m sure but I can cook. I haven’t done much baking unless it comes from a package and all I have to do is add eggs or oil. I’m afraid bread is out of my league.”

 

“I’m sure you would have no problem making bread. It’s not that hard.” Clarke said putting her fork down. “If you would like I could teach you?”

 

“Would you? That would be awesome.”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

They each ate another piece of the chicken enchilada then Clarke cleaned up as Lexa went to sit back in the living room after Clarke refused her help and told her to go relax. So here she was sitting on the couch waiting for Clarke. She thought it was about time to take another pain pill so before Clarke came in she took two more.

 

“The leftovers are in the fridge so you should have enough for a couple more days.” Clarke said as she came and sat down next to Lexa.

 

“Thank you and please tell your mom thank you too. They really were amazing.”

 

“I will, so what would you like to do now?”

 

“It’s still early,” Lexa noted the time. “Do you have a lot more homework to do or would you like to watch a movie?”

 

“I vote for a movie.”

 

“Ok well there are a few in that case there and if you can’t find anything interesting there you could run down to my room. I have a bunch there as well.”

 

Clarke got off the couch and knelt beside the bookcase to look at the titles of the movies. “How about _the_ _Princess Bride_? That is always a good one.”

 

“Okay, Princess Buttercup go ahead and put the movie in.”

 

“Buttercup? You’re such a dork.” Clarke said putting the movie in the DVD player.

 

“Well you got the whole blonde hair and blue eye thing going for you.” Lexa said as she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch as Clarke came over and sat next to her.

 

“I’m not really princess like…now that would definitely be Tiffany.”

 

“Yeah I can see where she would fit in that role.”

 

“Have everyone wait on her hand and foot. She would be in heaven.”

 

The girls stopped talking and watched the movie. Sometime after Westley and Buttercup rolled down the hill in the movie Clarke started to absently stroke Lexa’s arm below her bandage and eventually held her hand. Lexa tried to focus on the movie and she was mostly successful except the few times that Clarke’s thumb brushed along the top of her hand. Holding hands with Clarke felt…wonderful, that was the only word at the moment that she could think of to describe it and she sat there and enjoyed it.

 

Clarke also liked holding Lexa’s hand. At first it was just to offer some comfort. She had been looking at the bandage on Lexa’s arm and had reached out to stroke the skin below as a way to offer comfort for something that had to be painful and then when she slipped her fingers through Lexa’s she didn’t intend to hold her hand for the rest of the movie but it felt so good and Lexa didn’t seem to mind so she kept her hand there. She didn’t let go till the end of the movie.

 

“I love this movie.” Clarke said as she put the movie back in its case and putting it back on the shelf.

 

“Me too, I’ve seen it too many times to count and it never gets old.” Lexa looked at the clock. We have time for one more if you want to watch another one.”

 

“If you’re not too tired?”

 

“I’m okay.” Lexa assured her.

 

Clarke found another movie for them to watch. She noticed that towards the end of the movie that Lexa was starting to nod off but then would catch herself and try sitting up straighter to continue to watch the movie. There wasn’t a lot of talking but the girls enjoyed being around each other as they laughed at the movie which was another romantic comedy.

 

“Looks like it’s about bedtime.” Lexa said when the movie was over. “Why don’t you go ahead and take Anya’s bed and I can sleep out here.

 

“No, you need to be in the bed where you will be more comfortable. I can take the couch.”

 

“You could sleep in mine?” Lexa offered. She saw Clarke shake her head.

 

“That is downstairs and what if you need something. I won’t be able to hear you if you need something.”

 

“I’m sure I will be fine…”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke held up her hand with a determined look on her face. “How big is Anya’s bed?”

 

“It’s a king size, why?

 

“We can share it.” Clarke said. “There will be plenty of room.”

 

Lexa’s heard started to pound faster at the thought of being in bed with Clarke, even if it was just to sleep. “Share it? I don’t know Clarke I’ve never…”

 

“You’ve never had a slumber party before? Had a friend stay over?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, never.”

 

“Well this can be your first one, though I think we should forgo the freezing of the bra of the first person that falls asleep.” Clarke laughed.

 

“Is that really a thing?”

 

“Yes, I stayed over with the girls one time. We had pizza and stayed up and watched movies. I was the first one to fall asleep so they put my bra in the fridge. I had to go looking for it the next day and that is where they put it.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah it was chilly to put back on but not too bad. Would have been better if they had gotten it wet first.” Both girls laughed.

 

Lexa thought about all the things she had missed out on growing up without really having normal friends. “Okay” Lexa told Clarke.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes, it will be like a slumber party.” Lexa said slowly standing up.

 

Clarke smiled as they walked towards Anya’s bedroom and turned off the lights and the TV and made their way down the hall. Anya’s room was the last one on the right and was the largest of the three bedrooms upstairs. The room also had its own private bathroom.

 

“You can use the bathroom first and I can get changed out here.” Lexa said as she went to one side of the bed and pulled the covers down.

 

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” Clarke said as she took her little backpack into the bathroom.

 

“Okay.” Lexa had waited till Clarke shut the door before she started to undress. She realized she didn’t bring anything with her to change into so she looked in her Aunt’s drawers for a T-shirt. Anya and Lexa were about the same size so she knew it would at least fit. _Perfect to sleep in. Sleep in. Sleep in a bed with Clarke. Oh my God! I’ll be in the same bed as her. I’ve never slept with anyone before._ She was still so nervous about that. _What if I snore? Talk in my sleep? Spoon her?_ Lexa slowly and with some pain, and with a little difficulty changed into the t-shirt. She walked over to the door to wait her turn to use the toilet.

 

Clarke had her own thoughts about sharing the bed with Lexa. _Was that my idea?_ It didn’t bother her to share a bed with another person. She often shared a bed with Tiffany when the other girl couldn’t sleep and would come in to talk or had awoken from a bad nightmare and she and Harper had slept in the same bed before so why was she nervous. _We are only going to sleep_. Since she was ready and it was silly to spend any more time in the bathroom she opened the door and stepped out. Lexa was waiting to go inside. Clarke sat on the bed waiting for Lexa to be finished and when the other girl came out their eyes locked but neither girl said a word and when Lexa walked around and got into bed Clarke got up and turned off the light switch then walked back to bed and got under the covers. She was lying next to Lexa’s uninjured side. The room was really dark and Clarke couldn’t see Lexa at all but she felt her presence there. She turned on her side facing her.

 

“Good night Lexa. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night and sweet dreams to you too.”

 

Clarke laid on her back and both girls were asleep within moments. In the middle of the night Lexa woke up briefly. Clarke had cuddled up to her and had her arm around her waist. It felt nice and comfortable as Lexa drifted back off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next time Lexa woke up she was face to face with Clarke, mere inches from her face. She could feel Clarke’s breath on her face. Looking at the clock it was only four in the morning. With difficulty she turned over onto her other side facing away from Clarke. Before she could drift back off to sleep she felt Clarke move closer to her, resting against her back. She held her breath till Clarke was settled. _So Clarke is a cuddler. How cute._

 

 

The next morning Lexa woke up to an empty bed. She had slept well but now had to really pee and if she thought she was sore yesterday it didn’t compare to how she felt today. _This totally sucks._ She went to the bathroom to take care of business and then walked out to the kitchen where she found a note from Clarke.

 

“Text me when you get up. Here is some pain meds for you and please eat something today and rest. I will get your homework from your teachers. See you soon”

 

Lexa had a breakfast of cereal and milk, took her pain meds then went back to bed. She liked the idea of getting more rest and was soon off to dreamland thinking she could still smell Clarke’s shampoo on the other pillow.

 

 

“You stayed over at her house? In the same bed?” Octavia asked at school.

 

“Yes.” Clarke took a bite of her lunch. She had told them what happened to Lexa and then staying over to make sure she was okay.

 

“How did that go? Anything interesting happen?” Maya asked.

 

“We just slept. Come on, I was there for support. Not to make out with her.” Clarke gave her friends and irritated look.

 

“How is she doing?” Raven asked.

 

“She is doing okay. A little sore and has a few stiches.” She had looked so peaceful when Clarke had left that morning.

 

“So no idea who the other person was in the accident?” Monroe wondered.

 

“No.”

 

“We should go check on her after practice. See how she is doing.” Raven said.

 

Clarke liked that idea. “I think that will be nice.”

 

 

The girls showed up at Lexa’s for the next two evenings after practice and they did their homework with Lexa. Clarke had offered to stay over again both nights but Clarke told her that she didn’t need to. She was sore but feeling better.

 

“I want to thank you for hanging out with me the last couple of days, and thanks again for coming to the hospital to get me and for bringing my homework assignments.”

 

“You’re welcome Lexa.” Clarke’s smile grew bigger when Lexa hugged her goodbye.

 

“See you bright and early in the morning.” Lexa said after the hug ended.

 

“Yes, you will. Goodnight Lexa.”

 

 

On Thursday Lexa went back to school and instead of walking Clarke had the Jeep and drove them to school. When school was over Tiffany drove Lexa home. Then when practice was over Tiffany went and got Clarke.

 

Lexa was still sore but was moving around much better. During the weekend she was over at Clarke’s most of the day as Clarke was helping her catch up on her homework.

 

On Sunday Clarke showed her how to make zucchini and banana nut bread. Lexa wasn’t so sure how the zucchini bread would taste. But the results was something that was sweet and moist and during the afternoon it didn’t take Clarke and Lexa long to eat half of each loaf while they watched movies together.

 

 

The doctor took the stitches out on Monday and Lexa was told she would barely have a scar. The scrapes on her body were healing and the bruises were fading. Lexa hoped that some of the teasing that she was getting at school would die down. There was also rumors going around school that she had gotten into a fight and that was why she was hurt. She had assured those people that the only fight she got into was between her body and the concrete and the concrete had kicked her butt.

 

Lexa’s return to basketball practice didn’t go as smoothly as she had hoped. She didn’t have as much energy as she was used to having but the coach had been aware of what had happened and cut her some slack. Lexa was happy that it seemed like her headaches were finally going away and she wasn’t taking as many pain medications as she had first been taking.

 

 

“So what are we looking for?” Tiffany asked as they walked into the front entrance of the Cedar Hill mall.

 

“Lexa’s birthday is next week and I want to find something for her.” Clarke replied.

 

“So what do you have in mind?” Tiffany asked as she hooked her arm with her sisters.

 

“I don’t know. I want it to be more personal than a gift card but other than that I don’t know. She isn’t a materialistic type person so I think it would be something practical. I want to look around and see if anything jumps out.”

 

“Does she have a favorite band? Sports team or movie?”

 

“She likes all kinds of music. I know she likes some of the college teams for softball and basketball. The Michigan Wolverines are her favorite softball team and she likes the University of Iowa and the Tennessee Lady Vols basketball teams.”

 

“What else has she said she likes?”

 

“She likes books and reading. She reads all the young adult series of books.”

 

They continued walking along the stores and looking inside to see if anything caught Clarke’s interest that she thought maybe Lexa would like. She stopped in front of a gallery that featured paintings from local, regional and national artists. The store also did custom framing. It gave Clarke and idea.

 

“She really likes my photographs. I could give her some from my collection.” Clarke smiled liking that idea.

 

“And you can buy some nice frames for them to go in.” Tiffany said to her as they walked into the story to look around.

 

“That is what I was thinking Tiff, let’s do that.” Clarke smiled. It would be something really personal that she could give Lexa and the photographs would be protected in the frames.

 

As they walked around looking in the gallery Clarke had decided what photographs she was going to give to Lexa. She also had one picture that she had asked an acquaintance at Tee’s to take of them all one night that they had been there. The picture had Maya, Raven, Octavia, Monroe, Lexa and herself standing against the wall with their arms around each other. She remembered it fondly because she liked the feel of Lexa’s arm around her waist. She would make a copy so she would still have one but she would give that picture to her as well as the spider web one that Lexa had admired the first time she had been in her room. Clarke made her purchases and they were off to the food court to get something to eat.

 

 

It was October 18th, Lexa’s birthday and Clarke had arranged for Lexa, Tiffany and their friends to go out for pizza at a local restaurant to celebrate Lexa’s birthday. They took over a large table in the corner of the room and order pop and three large pizzas. Tiffany, Monroe, Octavia and Maya left to go play video games and earn tickets for some really cheap looking toys.

 

“And the kids are off.” Raven commented after the quick kiss that she got from Octavia who then chased after the others towards the video games.

 

“They won’t be gone long. Once the pizza gets here Tiffany will find her way back.” Clarke said. “So no video games for you Lexa?”

 

“I like playing them but I don’t usually care about the tickets. I give them to some little kid so he or she can get more prizes.”

 

“That is really sweet.” Clarke said touched by Lexa’s kindness. “I don’t play them myself. I once played at game on Tiffany’s X-Box and I kept on getting killed.”

 

“Octavia and I like to play but I get pretty competitive. Octavia thinks it’s funny when I get upset and yell at the TV in both English and Spanish.”

 

“That is hilarious.” Clarke commented. “Tiffany gets the same way though she doesn’t yell in Spanish. Mom has had to take her game console away a couple times because she has said a word or two mom didn’t like.

 

They talked about the games some more and eventually the other girls came back just as the pizza got there. They ate the pizza and chatted about random things. Clarke had brought her camera and was randomly taking pictures of the party. She got several good pictures of Lexa’s face when a sundae was placed in front of her and several of the wait staff as they sang to her for her birthday along with the girls at her table. Clarke was sure that the red face of Lexa’s would show up really well in the pictures.

 

“Oh man your face got so red.” Tiffany laughed at her.

 

“Yeah thanks guys.” She looked at Clarke. “I suppose you got several photos of my embarrassment?”

 

“Yes and these picture will be locked up so you can’t get them.” Clarke smiled as she teased Lexa.

 

“I see.” Lexa nodded and looked at the huge sundae in front of her. “Well now that I’ve got this ice cream you all have to help me eat it.”

 

“Oh yeah I think we can do that.” Maya said getting up and going for more spoons.

 

“Then it’s time to open presents.” Clarke said.

 

“I get presents too?” Lexa asked. She was surprised.

 

“Of course sweetie. It’s your birthday.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s shoulder.

 

 

Lexa couldn’t believe how happy and content she was with her life right now. She was having a great time at her birthday party and everyone was having fun. Octavia, Monroe, Maya and Raven pitched in and got her a gift card to the mall. Tiffany got her a gift card to the very place they ate pizza at.

 

“If you want help using it you just let me know.” Tiffany said upon giving the gift card to Lexa.

 

“You will be the first person I call Tiffany.” Lexa said.

 

The one gift that touched her the most had been the gift from Clarke. She really liked the photograph of them all together, that had been a fun day but Clarke had taken a photo off her wall to give to Lexa just because she had admired it and that made Lexa feel special.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked Clarke.

 

“I want you to have it.” Clarke assured her.

 

“Thank you. I love it.” Lexa hugged Clarke.

 

Clarke enjoyed the feeling of Lexa’s arms wrapped around her. “I knew you would.”

 

 

October 30th was a day filled with sunshine and crisp clean air as the girls met for their walk to school. Before they began Lexa gave Clarke her birthday card.

 

“I want to give you this now but my actual present I will give to you after school if you can come over to my house?”

 

“I’m free and thank you for the card.” Clarke opened it up and read it. She busted out laughing at the funny inscription and showed it to Tiffany who thought it was funny as well. “So do I get a hint as to what my present is?”

 

“No, hence the word surprise.” Lexa smiled.

 

She had thought of what she wanted to get Clarke but everything didn’t sound right to her. She had looked at some accessories for her camera and thought about the usual movies, CDs or tickets but nothing she thought of seemed to be good enough. She had been working on writing a song for the past few weeks. She had been inspired by the friendship, caring and support that she had received from Clarke. Tiffany and the other girls as well but the main inspiration and feeling behind the music was Clarke

 

On the way home after school Clarke said she would be over after she went home and changed which gave Lexa some time to set things up. She got her guitar out of her room and went and got the cupcake that she had for Clarke. Lexa made cupcakes the night before and she hoped that they were good. She picked the best looking one to give Clarke. She got a single candle and put it in the cupcake and sat on the couch waiting. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Lexa went and let Clarke in.

 

“Thank you for coming over.” Lexa said as she brought her into the living room and sat her down on a chair.

 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Clarke said as she took her seat. She noticed the guitar sitting in its stand by the couch. She looked at Lexa expectantly.

 

“First off.” Lexa said as she lit the candle. “You need to make a wish.” Lexa brought the cupcake over to Clarke and gave it to her. Clarke took the cupcake and closed her eyes to think of her wish. She opened her eyes and stare into Lexa’s green ones and she blew out the candle.

 

“Did you make a good wish?” Lexa asked

 

“I sure hope so.” Clarke said as she removed the candle and nibbled on the cupcake. “This is really good.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. I haven’t done a lot of baking before and I didn’t want to just go to the store and buy some.”

 

“It’s great. Thank you.” Clarke said to Lexa touched by her gesture of wanting to make her homemade cupcakes

 

“I have one more thing, well actually two more things.” Lexa picked up a folder that was next to her guitar. “I wrote a song.” Lexa said nervously as she gave a plastic enclosed sheet of paper to Clarke. “I dedicated it to you and I’m going to sing it for you.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. There was a lump in her throat and she was afraid she was going to cry. No one had ever written a song for her before so she simply took the sheet of paper and watched as Lexa said down on the couch and began to play the song and sing to her. It was beautiful and Clarke couldn’t help it as some tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks. She wiped at them and sat amazed at the beautiful music and voice that Lexa had as she sang the lyrics to her. When Lexa was done she put the guitar aside and walked up to Clarke.

 

“I didn’t intend to make you cry.” Lexa reached out and hugged Clarke.

 

“I’m okay, it was just so beautiful. God Lexa you are really good.” Clarke returned the hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Lexa stepped back from Clarke. “You had wanted to hear me perform and I thought this was a nice way to do it. That way if I sucked you could back out of having me do it at the café.”

 

Clarke shook her head and laughed. “Oh sweetie you don’t suck at all. You are amazing. That song was amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Lexa said quietly.

 

“No one has ever done anything like that for me before.”

 

Lexa took a deep breath. “I’m glad I was the first to do it then and I’ve never done that for anyone before.”

 

“This has been the best birthday present I’ve ever had.” Clarke said as she stood up. “Thank you.” Clarke hugged Lexa again.

 

“I’m glad. I was really nervous. I hoped you would like it.”

 

“I love it.”

 

Both girls took a deep breath. There was a lot of emotion happening between the two of them right now. Both girls acknowledge it within themselves. Clarke knew what she was feeling. For Lexa it was a new and wonderful feeling and something she wanted to examine more and perhaps talk to someone about.

 

“So you are coming over tomorrow right?” Clarke asked deciding to change the subject to get control of her feelings.

 

“Yes, I have a costume all ready. I can’t wait.” _Clarke’s Halloween party should be really interesting._

 

“Great, I can’t wait to see yours.”

 

“I can’t wait to see yours too. This should be fun.”

 

“It will be.” Clarke assured her. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?”

 

“I would love to but Anya was going to be home tonight and we were going to watch some movies. But I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay Lexa, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke, happy birthday.” Lexa’s smiled softly at Clarke.

 

Before Clarke left she kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Good night and thank you again.” Clarke whispered before going out the door.

 

Lexa headed towards her room to double check and make sure she had everything she needed for the party tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke’s house was decorated for Halloween. Outside the trees had been covered in fake cobwebs, spiders and pumpkins. In the center of her front yard sat a big cauldron a dense white cloud rising into the air from the dry ice making it took like some witch’s spell being brewed inside. A toy bat here and there hung from the trees as well as white ghosts and a skeleton or two.

 

When ringing the doorbell a high pitched cat shriek would sound outside on the porch. Inside the decorations were black, orange and white. The stereo was on and music on a cd played sounds that you might hear from a haunted house played on low. Party goers were dressed in various costumes from scary movies, science fiction, literary characters to cartoons.

 

Clarke and Tiffany had invited their friends from school, some relatives and neighbors. Clarke had baked the cookies in a Halloween theme. There were ghosts, witches, pumpkins and the cake was chocolate and looked like a big giant spider. Inside the punch bowl there were skinned grapes made to look like floating eyes and there were bowls of chips and dip and other snack foods for the party goers.

 

Clarke’s costume was that of a witch, she had admitted that it was not very original based on her families religion but she liked to play around with the stereotypical image during Halloween. She wore a black dress that showed off some of her cleavage and the usual black pointy hat. She wore a black cat necklace and painted her fingernails black.

 

Tiffany was dressed as Buffy the Vampire slayer. She thought it would be funny as a lot of the party goers were dressed as vampires and demons. She could run around and “Slay them.” It was an easy costume as well. Her usual stylish clothing but she carried around a wooden stake, a crucifix necklace and bottle labeled holy water. She was also free to display her usual snarky comments.

 

Their parents had retired to their bedroom upstairs and promised not to come down unless they were needed. They had planned on spending their own romantic evening together and took everything they needed up to their room with them.

 

When Lexa arrived the majority of the people were already there and while it was still a smaller group of people it was still pretty noisy inside with everyone sitting or standing around talking, eating and drinking. She got some appreciative looks from various people regarding her costume as she made her way around the house looking for anyone she knew. She finally spotted Tiffany talking to someone dressed as Freddy Kruger.

 

“Think Buffy could have taken out Freddy?” Lexa asked as she walked up to two of them.

 

“Oh yeah, she could so match him in comebacks and kick his fried up ass.” Tiffany said. “Oh wow Lexa.” Tiffany looked her up and down. “You rock that costume.”

 

Lexa smiled. “Thanks, you look really good as well. Authentic. Have you seen Clarke or any of the other girls?”

 

“Last I’ve seen Clarke she was in the kitchen. She had more cookies and things she was going to put out. I was in the way so she kicked me out.”

 

“I’m sure she was just trying to save some of the cookies for the party.” Lexa smirked.

 

“Yeah your right and the fact that I wanted to take green frosting and spread it all over her face.”

 

Lexa laughed and walked towards the kitchen and called over her shoulder. “Have fun.” She found Clarke in the kitchen with Raven and another girl she knew as Michelle from school making some sandwiches.

 

Clarke looked up as she came through the door and stared. She looked Lexa slowly from her booted feet all the way up to the leather covering her upper thighs and leather and metal covered torso, that exposed a good deal of cleavage, to the sword that hung from its place on her back. Slowly a big smile spread on Clarke’s face. “Wow you look like a muscular Xena.”

 

“Like a true Amazon.” Michelle said.

 

“Thanks.” Lexa said her face still a little red from the slow perusal that Clarke had done of her costume. “You two look awesome too.”

 

“Tiffany see you?” Clarke asked as she took some cookies out of the oven.

 

“Yes, she liked the costume. Would you like some help?”

 

“I’ll take these sandwiches out Clarke and I’ll see you out there.” Michelle picked up the tray and headed towards the living room. Her costume included a tail which swayed back and forth.

 

“Thanks Michelle.” Clarke called out to the other girl, then she looked back over at Lexa. “I just need to frost these and then I’m done for the night. Would you like to help me with that?”

 

“Sure.” Lexa walked over and sat on the kitchen stool and tried to adjust her costume so it was comfortable to do so. The leather creaked as she moved.

 

“Where did you find your costume?”

 

“I rented it from a costume store.”

 

“Is that sword real?” Clarke asked going behind Lexa to get a closer look.

 

“No it’s just plastic.” Clarke pulled it out of the sheath so Clarke could get a closer look and then put it back.

 

“You’re costume looks really authentic. You look a lot like Xena except for the eye color…and well you’re more muscular than Lucy Lawless” Clarke reached out and touched Lexa’s hair which hung down her back. “You didn’t have to do anything with your hair.”

 

Lexa sat there quietly, heart pounding as Clarke played with her hair. Clarke must have realized what she was doing because when their eyes met she grinned then took a step back and cleared her throat.

 

“I thought about using a temporary dye but it but my hair is almost the right color. Xena’s was a little darker than mine, but I figured it was close enough.” Lexa finally said.

 

“I’ve used that stuff before. Had my hair green for St. Patrick’s Day once.” Clarke walked back to where the cookies sat which had now cooled enough to frost. She handed Lexa a bowl of frosting and a knife. Lexa’s hair had been really soft and she had liked running her fingers through the strains. When their eyes met Lexa had such an intense look in hers and Clarke had wanted to gently cup Lexa’s face with her hands and kiss her silly. The thought had made her grin internally but she knew she had to take a step back and calm herself otherwise she might have actually done that.

 

“Did you dress up as a leprechaun?” Lexa asked as she started frosting cookies.

 

“No just a silly thing I did. Maya, Octavia and I went to a hockey game on St. Patrick’s Day. We even bought some goofy four leaf clover necklaces to wear. A lot of people told me that they liked my hair.”

 

“Sounds fun. So are you a hockey fan?”

 

“I will watch it but Maya really likes it so we went and watched the game with her.”

 

“That was nice.” Lexa said as she frosted her last cookie. “Where is Riley at tonight?”

 

“She is up in my room. Probably sleeping on my bed. There will be dog hair everywhere.” Clarke put her knife down. “Well this is it. Shall we take them out and rejoin the party?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The girls walked out of the kitchen and rejoined everyone else. The family had moved the furniture around so that there was a space for people to dance. The music had been changed from eerie haunted house noises to popular music. Clarke and Lexa found Octavia, Monroe, Raven and Maya as they sat on a few chairs by the patio doors. All for girls were dressed like members of Star Fleet.

 

“So we have a few Trekkies here?”

 

“Yes we do like the show even though it’s older. We usually try to dress together but Clarke broke with tradition and then we argued over who was going to be Elsa from Frozen so we went the easy route.” Maya checked out Lexa’s costume.” Lexa you look really amazing!”

 

“Can I play with your sword?” Octavia asked.

 

Lexa reached back and pulled out her plastic sword. “Here, knock yourself out.” Octavia grabbed the sword and ran over to a friend that was dressed like a Jedi from Star Wars who had a light saber. They started battling each other.

 

“I hope there isn’t anything breakable within their reach.” Raven said as she went to keep an eye on her girlfriend.

 

“We moved everything that could possibly be broken. Unless they take out a window I think we are good.”

 

“So Lexa, can you do the Xena cry?” Monroe asked.

 

“No, and I’m not going to try.” Lexa laughed. “I might scare everyone away or hurt something.”

 

Octavia came back over and handed the sword back. “Thanks for the use of the sword Warrior Princess.”

 

“Did you beat the Jedi?” Clarke asked.

 

“Unfortunately the Force won this battle but I live to battle another day.”

 

Raven hugged her girlfriend from behind. “You’re such a goofball and I love you so much.”

 

Clarke smiled at them and looked at Lexa who was smiling at them too in amusement holding the plastic sword which had seen better days. Lexa put the sword back in its sheath at her back as Raven and Octavia went to go dance.

 

“Looks like I need to refill the punch bowl. Be right back.” Clarke walked towards the kitchen.

 

Lexa excused herself from Maya and Monroe and went to go to the bathroom. There was a line and she waited patiently behind a woman dressed as Wonder Woman and a boy dressed as a big panda bear. She caught the boy staring at her leather armor covered breasts and with an eye raise and scowl reminiscent of Xena he looked away. When she was done Lexa went back to the party. Clarke was talking to someone dressed up as Edward from Twilight so she continued to walk around and found herself at the refreshment table where she got herself some punch and a cookie. The spider cake was all but decimated. She felt a presence behind her and looked to see this big guy dressed as a football player standing behind her. She nodded to him and he continued to stare at her. Lexa moved away from the table a bit thinking maybe she was in his way but he just stood there and watched. Having enough of this Lexa started to walk away.

 

“Hey!” The big guy said to her. Lexa stopped and looked back at him waiting for him to say more. “Where are you going?”

 

“To find my friends.” Lexa told him even though she didn’t have to explain anything to this boy.

 

“I can be your friend.”

 

Lexa sighed not wanting to have to deal with this situation right now. She didn’t want to be rude to him but there was something about him that creeped her out. “No, thanks. Enjoy the party.” Lexa walked away from him. He followed her for a little bit but stopped when someone else he must have known stopped and talked to him. Lexa found Clarke loading the stereo with some new CDs.

 

“Do you know Mr. Football player over there?” Lexa asked her.

 

Clarke looked over at the person in question. “That is Mike Stevens. He lives a few houses down. Why?”

 

“No reason really. Just wanted to know who he was.”

 

“Was he bothering you?” Clarke asked he eyes going back to Mike.

 

“Just staring and being creepy. Nothing major.”

 

“Okay, well if you are having and problems with anyone let me know.”

 

“If I have any problems with anyone I’m sure I can handle it but thanks.” Lexa smiled. “This has been a great party.”

 

“It has been and I’m so glad you could make it. We are going to play some games at the table over there. Why don’t you join us?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Clarke loaded the last of the CDs in the player and started the music again and they went over to the table that held a bunch of games. They decided to play catch phrase.

 

While they were playing a game a party goer dressed as Thor came over and asked if there was any more forks for the cake. Clarke excused herself and went to the kitchen to find more. When she was leaving the kitchen Mike Stevens stopped her.

 

“Hey Clarke, I was wondering if your friend dressed as Xena was single?”

 

Clarke looked at Mike not knowing what she should tell him. She looked over to Lexa who caught her eye. Lexa, thinking that Clarke was in trouble somehow walked over to Clarke.

 

“Hey, Clarke. I think the God of Thunder is waiting on a fork.” Lexa was about to lead Clarke away from Mike when he stopped her.

 

“Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?” Mike asked Lexa.

 

“Um, sure.” She turned to Clarke. “Tell them I will be over in a minute.” She watched Clarke walk towards the cake table and put the box of forks down. She looked at Mike. “You said you wanted to speak to me?”

 

“Yeah, um…I’m Mike by the way.” He watched as Lexa crossed her arms and look at him. Her expression showed her impatience. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date some time?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, sorry. I’m not interested.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well enjoy the party.” Mike walked away and headed towards the cake.

 

Lexa walked back over to her friends. Clarke looked at her curiously but it was Raven who first spoke up.

 

“So what did Mike want?”

 

“He asked me out.” Lexa replied as she sat down at the table.

 

“Really? What did you tell him?” Octavia asked.

 

“That I wasn’t interested. He took it pretty well.” Lexa picked up the UNO cards that they had been playing. “Shall we continue?”

 

“Yes, whose turn was it?” Clarke asked.

 

They continued to play games. Several times Clarke caught Lexa looking at her. Lexa would smile and then look away. _God, why does she have to be so damn attractive?_ Clarke then would have to try and focus on the game again.

 

When the party was coming to an end Tiffany and Lexa helped Clarke clean up inside while the other girls went outside to make sure there wasn’t too much trash and things out in the lawn. It was going on midnight, the curfew that Clarke’s parents had set for the party. With all the plates and cups picked up from the downstairs Tiffany headed upstairs to make sure all was good there. The party had been confined to the downstairs but it was possible that some partiers had gone upstairs.

 

“How about I help you with the dishes?” Lexa asked.

 

“I wash, you dry?” Clarke asked handing Lexa a towel.

 

“Yes, just tell me where everything goes.” Lexa put the towels down and worked at trying to get the metal piece of her costume off as well as the sword.

 

“Here let me help.” Clarke unhooked the sword sheath off the back of the metal breast plate and helped Lexa unhook one side while Lexa got the other and the piece of metal came off.

 

“Wow that feels good. I didn’t realize that it was that heavy.” Lexa set the piece down on the table next to the sword.

 

“Yeah it doesn’t look like much but I bet that after a while it could get irritating.”

 

“So is this real leather?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, but looks pretty close doesn’t it?”

 

“Can I touch your costume?” Clarke’s hand was positioned to touch the back of the top that Lexa wore.

 

“Yes.” Lexa stood still as Clarke touched the back of the costume and then Clarke felt one of the arm bands.

 

“Is the costume tight?” Clarke asked. “It looks like it would feel tight.”

 

Lexa nodded. “A little.” And feeling tighter and tighter from the close proximity of the blonde girl next to her.

 

Clarke had to keep herself from staring at Lexa’s cleavage which showed even more without the metal breast plate covering it. “Thank you.” Clarke smiled and moved back to start working on the dishes. Trying not to think about how good Lexa looked in her costume.

 

“You’re welcome.” Lexa picked up her towel and waited for Clarke to put something in the sink for her to dry. She hoped Clarke couldn’t hear how fast her heart had been beating.

 

“All good upstairs.” Tiffany said coming into the kitchen with Riley and opened the back door for the anxious dog who needed to go out. “I didn’t see any messes in your room so our girl has been pretty good.”

 

“Good, why don’t you go check on the other girls and make sure they don’t get lost out there.” Clarke said as she lifted up the punch bowl to wash.

 

“Okay, then I’m going to bed.”

 

“Night hon.”

 

“Goodnight Tiffany.” Lexa said as Tiffany waved goodbye as she headed outside.

 

Soon the girls reported that all the trash they could see was picked up and they were all heading out. Riley was safely back inside and Tiffany had headed up to her room. Lexa helped Clarke put all the dishes away.

 

“Thanks for sticking around and helping.” Clarke was putting silverware in the drawer.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Did you have fun?” Clarke asked.

 

“I did, thanks”

 

“I’m glad hon.” If Lexa hadn’t been there she would have been greatly missed by Clarke.

 

“I think it’s time for me to go.” The yawn that came from Lexa at that exact moment showed how tired she was. “I had a great time and I hope you sleep well.”

 

Clarke walked Lexa to the door. “You too and this may sound silly but text me when you get home.” At Lexa’s raised eyebrows Clarke said “Just humor me.”

 

“Okay I will. Goodnight Clarke.”

 

“Goodnight Lexa.”

 

Clarke watched from the window till she couldn’t see Lexa anymore. The night seemed to swallow the other girl up. Clarke locked the door and started turning off lights on her way to her room. By the time she was there and getting undress her phone beeped.

 

“Got home safe and sound.”

 

Clarke read the text on her phone. She responded. “Thank you. Good night sweetie.”

 

“Sweet dreams.” Lexa’s replied back.

 

Clarke finished undressing and crawled into bed she was thinking of Lexa as she fell asleep.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as fluffy as it normally is.

 

 

After practice the following week on Monday, Christie one of Lexa’s classmates walked up to Clarke and Lexa and handed them a flyer. The flyer was inviting them to Christie’s party on Saturday. A sort of pre first game basketball party that almost everyone would attend.

 

“Do you want to go?” Clarke asked Lexa as they walked home.

 

“What kind of party is it usually?”

 

“Well I’ve never gone personally but I’ve heard people talk about it who have gone and it’s just a big party. They will have food and games. I think they set up a volleyball net. I mean the police haven’t been called out there so I don’t think it’s something that gets wild.”

 

“Ok might be fun.”

 

“Yeah we can all go together, you and me, Octavia, Monroe, Raven and Maya.”

 

“Ok,” Lexa said. “I can’t believe our first game is coming up. I looked up Denison’s stats from prior years. I think we will do well against them.”

 

“We have won the last three games we’ve played against them.”

 

Lexa and Clarke talked about the upcoming game on the way home and how excited they were for the upcoming season. When they stopped in front of Clarke’s drive they hugged each other before heading off to their respective houses. Unknown to each other they would spend the rest of the evening thinking about the other.

 

Clarke picked up Lexa to go to Christie’s party. Raven, Octavia, Monroe and Maya were carpooling together and meeting them there at 6 for the pre-game party. Christie lived outside of town and the gathering was in her back yard. Lexa could see several tents set up and some picnic tables. There was a fire pit off to the side and there was a huge fire going. The people attending the party parked on the side of the road and in a neighboring field. Lexa had no idea how many people were there but there was quite a few. Clarke found a parking spot and they got out. Clarke sent a text to Raven to see if they were there yet and Raven responded that they were by the fire pit. Clarke led them through the crowd over to the girls.

 

“Seems like Christie’s parties get bigger and bigger every year.”  Monroe commented.

 

“This is the first one I’ve come to,” replied Clarke to the other girls.

 

“How come?” Monroe asked.

 

Lexa looked around the crowd of people. She spotted a keg of beer and some coolers that looked like it had some pop in them. A huge stereo was sitting on the patio, the music blaring.

 

“I’m not really friends with her but this is my last year so I figured I might as well finally come to the party.” Clarke reached over and briefly held Lexa’s hand and squeezed lightly before letting go. “Thanks for coming with me.”

 

“Sure no problem. Lexa replied. “What do we do now?”

 

“How about we all go and dance?” Octavia suggested. There was a group of people over on one side of the patio all moving to the music from the stereo.

 

“Dance?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“I’m not very good at it but lead the way.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, let’s go.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and with the rest of the girls they went out onto the make shift dance floor.

 

The girls danced till they felt they needed rest. Lexa wasn’t sure how long, song after song played and she had enjoyed watching Clarke move. Clarke could dance really well and Lexa just felt like she was moving herself from foot to foot compared to the other girl. _So much for her stellar athletic ability she thought. No one ever called me graceful before._

 

“Want something to drink?” Lexa asked the group once they moved over to some picnic tables.

 

“I’d like some water.” Clarke said and the others said they wanted some pop.

 

“I’ll help you.” Monroe said as they walked over to the coolers. Lexa grabbed a couple bottles of water and then helped carry the pop for the other girls.

 

“They have a keg over there.” Monroe told the other girls.

 

“Do you think we should drink some?” Maya asked. “I’ve never had beer before.

 

“We are not old enough.” Raven pointed out.

 

“Like that is stopping anyone else.” Maya replied.

 

“I don’t drink.” Lexa said.

 

“I don’t either,” Clarke said as well. _Glad to know that Lexa didn’t drink_. While they had been out dancing she was hoping that a slow song would play so she could ask Lexa to slow dance with her but so far all the music that was playing had a real fast beat to it.

 

The girls talked and rested for a bit enjoying their drinks till they got invited to play volleyball by some other boys and girls at the party and they got split up into teams. Clarke and Lexa were on one and the other girls ended on the apposite team. There were a few boys that were playing on Clarke and Lexa’s team with them and one of them kind of took an interest in Clarke and started flirting with her during the game and calling her beautiful and sweetheart. There was something about him that was familiar to Lexa but she couldn’t place him, maybe from school perhaps.

 

Clarke was polite to him but didn’t flirt back and that only made him want to try harder. She also noticed that Lexa had a look of irritation on her face whenever he spoke. Clarke was surprised when he swatted her on the butt after she scored a point against the other team.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Clarke warned. The boy just smiled at her and walked away. She looked at Lexa and she was glaring at him.

 

Clarke noticed between breaks he would go and refill his glass from the keg. They were having fun and didn’t want trouble but then the guy, Clarke thought is name was Paul, had started to make some sexually suggestive comments, sometimes egged on by his friend, especially when Clarke and Lexa went after the same ball and got tangled up and fell to the ground with Lexa on top of Clarke, her body laying between Clarke’s legs.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lexa said quickly getting to her feet and reaching down to help Clarke up. “I’m a little competitive when going after the ball and I didn’t mean to knock you over.”

 

“Don’t worry, nothing is hurt. Are you ok?”

 

“I’m good.” Lexa was just glad she didn’t hurt Clarke when she fell on her.

 

“So what do I have to do to get you to spread your legs like that for me?” Paul said as he was laughing at her. He high fived his buddy who smirked at them.

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked turning to him with an angry expression on her face and she could feel Lexa tense at her side. The two boys continued to laugh. “I think I’m done playing volleyball. Let’s go get something to drink Lexa.”

 

“Aww don’t go away pretty girl. Stay and play with us.” Paul’s friend said his voice slurred from drinking.

 

“We’re done.” Lexa said putting her hand on Clarke’s back to walk towards the other side of the net where their friends were.

 

“Do you like being on the bottom? Because you act like someone who likes to be on the bottom and have someone on top of you?” Paul asked as he walked towards Clarke.

 

“You’re going to back off now buddy.” Lexa stated as she put herself in between Paul and Clarke staring the guy down.

 

“Who are you? Her mother…or her girlfriend?” Paul spat out with a look of disgust on his face. His friend came up behind him to back him up.

 

“None of your business.” Lexa told him. She could feel Clarke put her hand on her back.

 

“Come on Lexa let’s get out of here.” Clarke said quietly. “He’s not worth it.”

 

“Oh so you’d rather have another cunt between your legs. They can’t do for you what a guy can do for you.” Paul called after them as they tried to walk away. He started to follow them trailed by his friend.

 

“Yeah run away like the bitches you are. You think you can take me dyke? I’ll have both of you sucking my dick before the night is out.” He reached out to grab Lexa who had turned around just as he was reaching for her and she grabbed his hand and put it in some sort of wrist lock. He screamed from the pain and his friend came over to help.

 

Clarke eyes widened in shock as she saw Lexa execute some kind of kick that nailed the guy in the face. He stumbled back and fell to the ground out cold.

 

“Now that is not a nice way to talk to us. Didn’t your mom teach you better?” Lexa tightened the hold when he swore at her. “Now say you’re sorry.” Paul cussed at her some more. Lexa noticed that a crowd had started to gather but no one looked like they were going to come to Paul’s aid. She tightened her hold and Paul started to whimper.

 

“Oh just say you’re sorry Paul so she will let you go.” A voice from the crowd said as a girl with blonde hair stepped out.

 

“Harper?” Clarke said surprised to see her at the party. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hello Clarke, lovely to see you.” Harper’s cold eyes ran up Clarke’s body. “Right now I’m trying to get dear Paul out of trouble. Please call off your body guard.”

 

Lexa looked back at Clarke who still had a surprised look on her face. So this was Harper, the girl Clarke loved at one time. Lexa and Clarke’s eyes met and Clarke nodded slightly. Lexa shoved Paul away from her and stepped back. He glowered at her as he held his hand to his chest.

 

“Everything better now? Sorry for Paul here. He gets a little rambunctious when he is drinking.” Harper smiled at Lexa. “Now who might you be?”

 

Instead of answering her Lexa looked at Clarke. “Are you ready to go?” Clarke nodded and noticed that Maya, Monroe, Raven and Octavia had come up behind her. Clarke turned to leave with them.

 

“Going so soon Clarke? I didn’t mean to run you off. I was hoping that we could…talk…catch up.” Harper said smoothly as Paul finally stood up and stood behind her shooting Lexa dirty looks.

 

“We don’t have anything to say to each other.” Clarke told her.

 

“But so much was left unsaid and unfinished.”

 

“I think you pretty much finished it when I refused to sleep with you and Finn.”

 

Harper looked at Lexa. “Is she putting out for you? No? Such a prude she is.” Harper looked Lexa up and down. “Maybe I could interest you in someone who will…”

 

“Lady I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”

 

“Aw, such loyalty. Like little Paul here.” Harper patted the boy on his back.

 

“Paul needs to keep his hands to himself.” Lexa told them. “Or something could get broken.”

 

“Yeah you and what army.” The boy retorted.

 

“Harper what are you doing here?” Clarke asked getting frustrated by the whole thing. “You don’t live in this town anymore.”

 

“Oh I come back from time to time to see family and old friends. Like I said I was hoping we could catch up.”

 

Clarke just looked at her and couldn’t believe at one time she thought she was in love with her. The young woman she saw before now was manipulative, mean and controlling. She knew that any feelings for her were long gone.

“No, I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to be friends with you. Stay away from me.” She looked at both Paul and Harper. The other guy Lexa kicked was still lying on the ground holding his head. “All of you.”

 

She turned to leave and Lexa followed suit but she had heard movement behind her and turned around as Paul tried to rush her. Lexa grabbed him and Paul got tossed over Lexa’s shoulder in one smooth move. He fell with a painful thump but was soon back on his feet rushing at her again. She heard both Harper and Clarke to tell him to stop and she heard someone say “kick his ass” and some other boys tried to intervene and stop Paul but not before Lexa punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground holding his crotch moaning. She made sure he wasn’t making a move to get up again and she turned and walked towards the girls and they walked towards their cars, the crowd parting as they walked through. When they got to the cars and made sure they were not going to have any further problems Lexa touched Clarke’s shoulder. “Are you ok?”

 

Clarke looked at her in amazement and replied, “I’m ok…I think. How are you? Did he get you at all?” She placed her hand on Lexa’s chest right over her heart and her eyes ran up and down Lexa’s body to make sure she was ok.

 

“I’m ok and he didn’t touch me.”

 

“How about we get out of here? Maybe go to Dairy Queen and get some ice cream?” Raven asked.

 

“Yeah I feel like I deserve some ice cream.” Lexa said, then asked Clarke. “Do you want some ice cream?”

 

“Oh yes let’s go.” Clarke replied looking for the keys in her purse.

 

“So that was some nifty Kung Fu fighting stuff there Lexa,” remarked Monroe.

 

“Tae Kwon Do actually.”

 

“Really wow, “Octavia said impressed.

 

“Yes I’m a black belt.”

 

“Sure looks like you can handle yourself.” Raven said, hugging her girlfriend.

 

“Only if I have to.” Lexa replied. “Did you find your keys?” Lexa asked Clarke. She looked around to make sure Harper and her goons were not following.

 

“Yes,” Clarke held the keys in her hand. “So we will meet you there.”

 

The other girls walked off to their car and Lexa and Clarke got into the Jeep.

 

“So that was Harper,” Lexa said looking over at Clarke as she tried to navigate through all the vehicles.

 

“Yes,” Clarke replied as they got free from all the vehicles parked on the side of the road. “Of course the older nastier version apparently. I don’t know what I ever saw in her.”

 

“People sometimes change.” Lexa said quietly.

 

“Yes they do and sometimes not for the better…I wonder what she possibly could think she had to say to me.”

 

“We could always turn around and you could go ask her.” Lexa offered with a laugh.

 

“Not on your life and poor Paul probably wouldn’t enjoy the encounter.” Clarke replied with a smirk. “You do have some moves there.”

 

“He was such a jerk.” Lexa responded angrily.

 

“Well thank you for stepping in when you did. I don’t know what I would have done without you there.” Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand.

 

“You’re welcome. I wanted to hit him even before that. Shut his smart mouth up.” Lexa was still fuming.

 

“What matters now is it’s over, okay?” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I’m okay and you’re okay.” She smiled at Lexa “and you did the white knight thing and came in and defended my honor.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say at first. She did jump in when she felt like Clarke was in danger. She wanted to protect her and keep her from harm as well as to get that jerk to shut up. So all she said in reply was “Anytime.”

 

They pulled into the Dairy Queen behind Monroe’s car and all six of girls went inside. They got their orders and sat in a big corner booth in back of the store to enjoy their treats. They talked more about what happened earlier and the martial arts that Lexa displayed and if she could teach them some self-defense and she said she could show them some moves.

 

Clarke reached into her purse to get her cell phone that had buzzed indicating that she had a text. She looked at her phone. “Oh you have got to be kidding me!”

 

“What?” asked Maya who was sitting on the other side of Clarke.

 

“It’s a text from Harper saying that she was sorry about tonight and wanted to know if I would meet her for coffee tomorrow.”

 

“What is she thinking?” Octavia said. “After what her boy toy tried to start.”

 

“Do you want to meet her?” Lexa asked Clarke quietly.

 

“No, I told her to stay away from me and the fact that she then texts me not even an hour later means she has no respect for my wishes.

 

Lexa nodded and Raven asked “Are you going to text her back and tell her off?”

 

“No, I’m not…I’m done with whatever she is trying to pull. I don’t want to talk to her or hear what she has to say.” She put her phone back in her purse.

 

“Good riddance then.” Monroe said as she turned and started talking about some movie with Octavia that they wanted to see.

 

Clarke noticed that Lexa was quiet and hadn’t finished her ice cream. She touched the other girl’s thigh under the table.

 

“Hey you ok?” Clarke asked with a concerned look on her face.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa looked at Clarke. “I’m okay. Just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Lexa just looked at her and said she would tell her later.

 

 

Clarke had dropped Lexa off at her house then went home. She noticed that Tiffany still had her light on so she knocked on the door and went in. Tiffany was sitting in her bed in her pajamas writing.

 

“How did the party go sis?” Tiffany asked putting her journal down.

 

“Not so great. You wouldn’t believe who was there.” When Tiffany asked who Clarke told her that it was Harper.

 

“For real?” Tiffany said. “I can’t believe it.”

Clarke told her the whole story including getting the text from Harper while they were at the Dairy Queen. At various spots through the story Tiffany would respond with a “wow”.

 

“So how did it feel to see her after all this time?” Clarke’s sister asked.

 

“I was shocked at first, then mad at her. I don’t know if her friend deliberately started bothering me or if it was just coincidental that he knew Harper. All I know is I’m so over her and her crap.”

 

“Over enough to take a chance on someone else?” Tiffany asked, smiling at her sister.

 

“As if I don’t know you have someone in mind for me.” Clarke teased as she reached out and tickled the bottom of Tiffany’s foot. Tiffany squirmed and giggled and pulled her feet away from her sister.

 

“Your very own warrior princess is the one and only name on the list.”

 

Clarke giggled, “Warrior princess? You are such a nerd.” Clarke moved higher on the bed and began tickling her sister who shrieked and squirmed out of her reach.

 

“Yes, she has that whole brooding past going on and stepping in and fighting for her friends. Plus she is nearly as tall as Lucy Lawless and like Lucy Lawless she is hot! She can take a bunch of guys out with her kicks. Oh...Ohh…” Tiffany jumped up and down in her seat. “I know what kind of fun you two can have”

 

“You want her to dress up as Xena again?” Clarke raised her eyebrows at Tiffany.

 

“You could have so much fun playing with that costume. Can you imagine it?”

 

“Yes I can and I think it would kill me.” Clarke flopped over onto her sister’s bed and grabbed a pillow.

 

“Just ask her out. I know she is into you.” Tiffany said lying down next to her sister. “Of just go up and lay a big wet one on her and see how she reacts.”

 

“A date hmm.” Clarke would think seriously about it because that was what she had been wanting for some time now.


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa tried to read when she got home but the book laid on her lap unopened and unread. She was still trying to figure out where she had seen Paul before, he had looked so familiar but she soon stopped thinking about that thought to focus on Clarke and her feelings. She never felt for another person what she felt for Clarke and when her safety was threatened she stepped right in without a though to make sure the other girl wasn’t hurt. It had been so nice to be around her, to be cared for after her accident and she felt like they had gotten really close. The one time when she woke up with Clarke’s arm around her she felt a sense of peace she never felt before. Lexa really liked that feeling. Setting the book aside she went into the bathroom. The knuckles on her right hand were beginning to feel sore and looked red. Looking in the medicine cabinet she found some pain medication. Taking two she decided she might as well head to bed. Before falling asleep though her mind went back to Paul. _Where have I seen him before?_

 

 

“Hi Clarke, if you’re not busy do you do you mind if I come over to talk?” Lexa sent Clarke a text message.

 

“Come on over.” Clarke replied.

 

Lexa and Clarke were sitting on the bed together when Clarke asked. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. How are you?”

 

“I’m okay too. So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“I know this may sound weird but I think I remember where I’ve seen Paul before.”

 

“Where?” Clarke asked.

 

“I think he was the driver of the blue car that pulled out in front of me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“No, I didn’t really get a good look at him. All I can say for sure is that they looked an awful lot alike.”

 

“Are you going to tell the police about it? Maybe they can go and see if his car is damaged at all.”

 

“I don’t even know Paul’s last name so I doubt it.” Lexa said shaking her head. “I can’t even say with absolute certainty that it was him. I didn’t really get a good look.”

 

“I could always meet up with Harper and get his last name from her.” Clarke said hesitantly.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to do that. I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“But if he is the one who pulled out in front of you he is responsible and I would do that for you.”

 

“If he is the one who did it then I kind of got him back last night.” Lexa responded. “Not that I would ever seek revenge or anything.” Lexa looked down to the bedspread before looking back up at Clarke. “I just hated what he had said to you and when he came after us I reacted. I will do what I have to in defense but I don’t ever want to really hurt anybody.”

 

“I know hon, and I grateful you stood up for me. It was nice to know that you were there for me” Clarke had been worried last night about Lexa. Paul was bigger than her and drunk. There was no telling what he could have done if Lexa didn’t know how to take care of herself.

 

“I will always be there for you no matter what.” Lexa told her. “I will always be your friend.”

 

“I know sweetie and I feel the same way.”

 

“I just wonder though if me getting hit by the car and Paul and Harper being there last night are somehow related.”

 

“How would Harper know I knew you?” Clarke wondered trying to put the pieces together in her mind on how that could be possible. If Harper was trying to get her through her friends somehow? She wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

“I don’t know…and I really don’t know if they are related and if that was even the guy…” Lexa shook her head and closed her eyes in frustration. Clarke reached out to touch her leg. “I don’t know” Lexa said again. “I’m not going to worry about it anymore because I don’t know for sure.” She opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. “All I do know was that I wasn’t going to let him get near you with all the crap that he was saying. If he didn’t stop he was going to get hurt worse. As for Harper, if you need to talk to her then talk to her. Do what you need to do. That is your decision and I can’t tell you what you should do about her. I want you to be safe though if you do.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. Lexa had looked at her so intensely when she had said she wasn’t going to let Paul get near her and then gentled her tone when she had said if she wanted to see Harper that was her decision. She never felt pushed to do anything when she was around Lexa, and she felt herself get teary eyed and tried to keep it from being noticed by Lexa, who did notice the tears form and one slipped down her cheek. Lexa brushed it away with her thumb.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you cry.” Lexa felt awful at the idea that she had done anything to make Clarke cry.

 

“You didn’t make me cry. I just think you’re amazing.” Clarke could see a blush forming on Lexa’s face. “You are, and I’m so very glad to have you in my life. So don’t worry I’m not going to see Harper. I would have gone to get his last name for you but I really don’t have anything more that I need to say to her.”

“I don’t want you to be in a position you don’t want to be in and I would help you anyway I could if you wanted to go.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke said with a smile wanting so much at this moment to kiss Lexa. She had wanted to kiss her for a long time now and had been thinking about just going for it. She didn’t think Lexa would be anything like Harper but she didn’t know if Lexa felt the same about her.

 

“Let’s not worry about Paul and Harper anymore okay?” Lexa reached out to where Clarke’s hand was still on her leg and picked it up in both of her hands. “We have more important things to think about and do.”

 

“Your right so let’s talk about more happy things.” Clarke reached out to Lexa, “Come here.” Clarke hugged Lexa and if they could read each other’s mind they would realize that they each wanted more than friendship with the other.

 

Lexa went home that night and sat on the front porch thinking about her life. Her parents were dead and she missed them terribly. Her aunt was great but gone quite a lot. There had been days where she was around and they got to talk but many times she was on the road. She had gotten so close to Clarke and she was her best friend but lately she had been thinking that she wanted more with her. She never had a girlfriend before or a boyfriend but right now in her life she was really happy and that was because of Clarke. She loved spending time with her and honestly had worried when Harper appeared the other night. Worried that Harper would come back and somehow get Clarke back but Clarke had said she didn’t want anything to do with the other girl. If she had…well Lexa and Clarke were not dating so she didn’t have any say in it and she would have wanted her friend to follow her heart even though at this point Lexa was pretty sure Clarke had hers. So Lexa needed to figure out what she was going to do now about how she felt for the other girl.

 

The night came for their first game which was being played at home. Everyone on the team was excited to see what they could do. They had worked really hard during practice and it had brought them to this moment. The locker room was buzzing with excitement and activity. The girls were getting changed and getting their energy up for the first game. Clarke’s mom and dad, Tiffany and Anya were in the crowd tonight as well as many other parents and students of the school.

 

The coach didn’t start Lexa right away but by the second quarter she put her in. They had started out ahead and retained their lead but there had been several times that Denison pulled within two baskets of taking over the lead, but the home team kept up the pace and would pull ahead again and when it was all said and done they won 56 to 48. Tiffany had kept her word and shown up with signs and pom poms. There was one time where Tiffany’s voice carried out above the crowd. Clarke had been knocked down by an opposing player and the officials did nothing. Lexa had heard Tiffany scream. “Come on that was a foul. What are you blind?” There were a couple other times that Tiffany had yelled at a bad call.

 

They had won and the girls were loud as they burst into the locker room pumped up for their first win. Several of the girls were making plans to get together after the game and Clarke knew that her parents had wanted to take them all out afterwards so Clarke and Lexa quickly shower and changed. Lexa had stopped being so nervous about the chance of seeing Clarke practically naked and while she still didn’t walk around totally naked like some of the girls she didn’t feel like she had to go hide in the bathroom to change anymore either. Once finished they bid their other friends a good night and walked out of the locker room together to go find their families.

 

“That was a totally awesome game.” Tiffany said when she saw them come out the gym doors. She ran over and hugged them both. “You both rocked the game.”

 

“I’m surprised you still have a voice left Tiff,” Clarke said returning the hugs from her parents.

 

“I made sure to keep hydrated so I could keep the refs in line.”

 

“You sure did that,” Lexa laughed. “Lucky you didn’t get kicked out.”

 

“Yes she is very enthusiastic.” Abby said as they turned to walk out of the school and towards their cars.

 

“And she was pretty much right about those calls, especially that one official. That girl defiantly fouled you Clarke.” Anya said as they reached the sidewalk.

 

“We won and did well that is what matters to me.” Clarke replied to Anya and then looked at Lexa. “So I will see you soon?”

 

“We’ll be right behind you.” Lexa told her as she got into Anya’s car.

 

Lexa really wanted a change to talk to her Aunt about some of the feelings that she had been having towards Clarke. She knew that she more than liked her. She thought about talking to Raven or Octavia but she knew that they would be supportive. She wasn’t worried about them she was worried about what her aunt would think. They had about ten minutes before they got to the 24 hour restaurant.

 

“That really was a great game honey. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, I think we did well too.” Lexa squirmed in her seat and worried her lip as she thought about the words that she wanted to say and just decided that she just needed to say it.

 

“I actually want to talk to you about something. Something not related to basketball.”

 

“What it is?” Anya didn’t know what was coming next but when her niece had said she wanted to talk to her she sounded really nervous. “You can talk to me about anything.”

 

“Well I’m glad that I can do that and this is really hard for me because I don’t know how you will react but…” Lexa hesitated. “I’m having some feelings for someone…a female someone and I don’t want you to hate me for it.”

“You and Clarke would make a cute couple.” Anya glanced at her niece whose mouth dropped wide open. “I’m not blind honey. Everyone can see the way you two look at each other.”

 

“But…I haven’t said anything to anyone about this. I haven’t even told Clarke I like her. How can anyone know?”

 

“No one knows anything specifically honey. They can see that you two care about each other a lot and well I know Clarke is gay so I assumed, and am I assuming correctly that she is who you are having feelings for?”

 

“Yes, so are you ok with this?” Lexa nervously asked.

 

“Of course sweetie,” Anya turned right on the road that they were on. “I need to tell you something too and I’m really sorry I didn’t talk to you about this before. Maybe if I had I could have helped you get through this. Anyway you know how I spend a lot of time in Conway. Well we do have an account there and I am there working a lot on it but I’m also romantically involved with their Human Resources director. Her name is Wendy.”

 

“Oh wow, seriously?”

 

“Yes, we met a year ago. It has been hard keeping a long distance relationship going but we seem to be handling it very well. Sorry I didn’t tell you.” Anya said sincerely.

 

“So you’re always going to her place then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So now that I know she can visit you at your place?”

 

“Yes, I suppose she could, now that you know. I wasn’t really trying to hide her. It just made more sense for me to go there since I was working on those accounts anyway. She also didn’t want to impose on you with everything that has happened.” Anya said. “We didn’t know how you would react either.”

 

“You should have her come over sometime. I would like to meet her.”

 

“I will ask her honey.” Anya then parked the car next to Clarke’s folks. Anya turned to look at Lexa. “Thank you for trusting me with you and Clarke and I’m really glad you understand about Wendy.”

 

“Of course.” Lexa squeezed Anya’s shoulder slightly then they got out of the car.

 

 

They all went in and took over a table in the back. They talked about the game and the next team that they were facing which was another home game but against a much stronger team statistic wise. Everyone ended up with full bellies and grateful for friendships and family. Lexa and Clarke said goodnight to each other and Geer’s parents and Anya decided next game they would all just ride together.

 

On the drive home Lexa learned more about Wendy and how she and Anya met and Anya once again promised to ask Wendy to come for a visit sometime soon. It was a great evening with the win and the dinner afterwards and Lexa was happy that Anya wouldn’t freak out if she started to date a girl. So now she just had to figure out how to tell Clarke because she wanted Clarke to be her girlfriend. _It took me awhile to get to this point to work out my feelings but I’m gay…so gay and I want to be with a specific blonde hair blue eyed girl. Do I ask her out on a date? Just tell her how I feel? Go over and kiss her and see what happens?_ Lexa thought about what it would be like to kiss Clarke. She had never kissed anyone before and she knew that Clarke had kissed Harper and a boy once so she had experience. _So what if I kiss her and she doesn’t like it? Or even what if I tell her I like her and Anya is wrong and she doesn’t like me back?_ Lexa was starting to get nervous. Here she was finally admitting that she was attracted to women. She was crushing heavily on someone who could be described as her best friend and literally the girl next door and she didn’t know how to tell her.

 

 

They won their next game…barely but it was a win never the less and once again they all went out to dinner and had a good time. Lexa had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Tiffany announced that she had to go as well. It was a cliché moment with two girls going to the bathroom with each other. The restaurant bathroom had several other stalls in it so they both were able to go at the same time. Lexa finished first and was washing her hands when Tiffany came out of her stall and started washing her hands.

 

“Tiffany while were alone can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure Lexa, what is it?” Tiffany grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser to dry her hands.

 

“Ummm I was wondering. Does Clarke ever talk to you about me?”

 

“Talk about you in what way?” Tiffany’s face scrunched up thinking contemplating the question.

 

“Well…like she and I are really good friends.” Lexa saw Tiffany nod at her. “And we like spending time together doing the same things.” Tiffany again nodded. “I get along really well with her friends and with you.”

 

“Lexa is there a question in here somewhere?” Tiffany asked with a raised eyebrow waiting for Lexa to get to the point.

 

Lexa took a deep breath then asked the question she was working up to asking. “Does Clarke like me more than a friend?” She could see a big smile form on Tiffany’s face and the other girl clapped her hands together and did a little jump.

 

“Oh I knew it!” Tiffany said excitedly.

 

 

“You knew what?” Lexa asked the girl who was now doing a little dance in the bathroom. Tiffany was definitely her own person.

 

“Yes, yes she likes you more than a friend. You like her that way too don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh this is so cool and I knew it. I knew you two would get together.” Tiffany took Lexa’s hands and jumped up and down.

 

“Ok, so how do I tell her?” Lexa wanted to know now that one of the hard parts was finally taken care of. Now she at least knew that if she told Clarke how she felt the other girl wouldn’t laugh in her face.

 

“You need to tell her first.” Tiffany became serious. “Harper really hurt her and while I know that she has feelings for you she won’t make the first move even though I know she completely over Harper and ready for a relationship and I know she wants it with you. You never really told her that you’re a lesbian so she doesn’t want to take the chance of getting involved with you just on the off chance your just curious. She would rather just be your friend and not risk losing you if it wasn’t for real.”

 

“I’m not Harper. I’m not playing some game. It took me awhile to figure some things out, to figure my feelings out and the more time I spent with her the stronger those feelings became. I’m only interested in one woman…Clarke.”

 

“Tell her that, tell her everything your feeling. Then take her in your arms and lay a big wet one on her.” Tiffany laughed gleefully.

 

“What is taking you two so long?” Clarke said coming through the door.

 

“We were just talking sis.”

 

Clarke saw that her sister tried to look innocent. “Ok, well mom and dad were getting kind of worried and wanted me to come check on you.”

 

“We are done, sorry to worry you.” Lexa told Clarke and as she walked by she reached out and lightly touched Clarke’s upper arm. “We were just visiting.”

 

Tiffany followed Lexa out the door, or so she tried. Clarke stopped her as she started to walk by.

 

“What were you guy’s talking about?”

 

“I think you should ask Lexa about that because I don’t think it’s my place to say.”

 

“Since when do you keep secrets?” Clarke inquired. She sister was usually a big blabber mouth.

 

“Since now I guess.” Tiffany gave her sister a big smile and walked out the door. Clarke just shook her head and followed her.

 

On the ride home Lexa thought of everything Tiffany had said and she thought about when she would try to talk to Clarke. Tonight wasn’t an option, it was getting late and they both were tired. There was always on the walk to school and home from practice tomorrow. The walk home would give them a chance to talk so she decided to do it then.

 

But when the time came for them to walk home from practice the next night Raven asked them if they would like to go to the coffee house. There was a new performer playing that everyone wanted to see and Clarke had talked before about wanting to see him when he was in town so they all went to the café to see this guy’s concert. The singer was good and the nice part of the evening was people were not afraid to dance and when other people hit the dance floor Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her onto the floor.

 

When the music slowed down Lexa didn’t know if they were going to stay there but then Clarke asked. “Will you slow dance with me?” Lexa had nodded and stepped closer to Clarke and held her close as her arms wrapped around her and settled on her lower back. Clarke had placed her arms around her upper back and leaned forward and rested her head next to Lexa’s. It felt so right to Clarke to hold the other girl like this as they swayed to the music. The first song ended too soon but the next one was a slow song as well. Clarke could feel Lexa’s hands moving on her lower back, fingers moving back and forth gently. When the song ended they leaned back and looked into each other’s eyes. Lexa’s eyes looked down to her lips and back up.

 

“Clarke there is something I need to talk to you about?”

 

“What?” Clarke whispered her eyes going from Lexa’s lips up to intense green eyes.

 

“I need to tell you that I…”

 

“Well isn’t this cozy?” Harper was standing right next to them holding the hand of guy who wasn’t Paul.

 

Clarke groaned inwardly at being interrupted when Lexa was about to tell her something and from the look she was getting from the other girl it was important. It was not a good time to be interrupted.

 

“What do you want Harper?” Clarke’s tone held a hint of anger. The singer had started a new song and no one else was paying them any attention. Their friends had left the dance floor.

 

“Oh just coming to say hi. I wasn’t sure I should since you didn’t respond to my text or come meet me here the other day. That was rude.”

 

“I told you I wanted nothing to do with you.” Clarke had let go of Lexa but stood right next to her facing Harper and this other guy she was with. He wasn’t as big as Paul was but appeared to be older and more dangerous looking.

 

Harper frowned. “But you and I use to be such good friends. There was other times that we didn’t get along and we always made up. Why can’t we do that now?”

 

“We made up because at the time you had been my best friend, and I had feelings for you. The important word here is had. I don’t want to be your friend anymore and I don’t have those feelings for you anymore.”

 

“I see,” Harper’s eyes went to Lexa’s who stared back at her coldly then she looked back to Clarke. “I still love you.”

 

“No, no you don’t. You never did.” Clarke told her shaking her head and not believing that Harper had actually tried to say that.

 

“Oh but I do. You may not believe me and I know that I’ve made some mistakes but I want the chance to make it right with you.”

 

“Not a chance.” Clarke told her. She didn’t want to be a bitch about it but there was no way that she wanted Harper in her life.

 

“Not even a teensy weensy bit of a chance?” Harper held her fingers together showing a little space between them.

 

“She said no, several times. Now leave her alone.” Lexa spoke for the first time since Harper interrupted her. Clarke was holding her own but Harper wasn’t accepting it and Lexa wasn’t going to let Clarke deal with her alone. Lexa was annoyed that she was going to tell Clarke how she felt about her and was very concerned that Harper chose that moment to make an appearance.

 

“Mind your own business.” The guy with Harper said with a sneer. Before anyone else could say anything Jake came up with Octavia, Raven and the rest of the girls.

 

“Harper I think it’s time you leave and take your friend with you. And by the way you’re not welcome to come back here.”

 

Harper looked from Jake to Clarke then to Lexa and the rest of the girls and figured she wasn’t going to get anywhere. “Well Clarke I can see you moved on.” Her eyes flicked briefly to Lexa. “Come on Jerry, let’s get going.” Jake followed them to make sure she left. He knew the extent of his daughter’s relationship with Harper and if he had been near the front door and seen Harper he wouldn’t have let them in.

 

“Are you ok,” Lexa reached up and put her palm against Clarke’s left cheek briefly. She saw Clarke close her eyes at the contact and take a deep breath before responding.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just can’t believe her.” Clarke said when opened her eyes. She could see the concerned looks that her friends were giving her.

 

“Yeah I think she is really messed up.” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand and led her back to the table. Lexa left briefly to go get Clarke another drink. The rest of the girls sat down with Clarke.

 

“Thank you. “Clarke said when Lexa put the drink down in front of her.

 

“What I want to know is why she is walking around town with a bunch of different guys but she seems to be trying to put the moves on Clarke?” Monroe asked the group.

 

“I don’t know, I think that she is so used to getting what she wants that any other possibility is foreign to her.” Clarke theorized.

 

“So do you think that she will leave you alone?” Octavia asked taking her girlfriend’s hand.

 

“I think she got the message…finally.” Clarke shrugged then looked at Lexa. “It was a really nice night though before she showed up.”

 

“It doesn’t have to end on a bad note. They still have a couple of songs to play and we can dance some more. Are you up for that?”

 

“Lead that way.” Clarke followed Lexa out onto the floor it was a fast song but Clarke leaned in close to Lexa and whispered into her ear. “What was it that you were going to tell me, it seemed important?”

 

Lexa felt that the moment was over and while she wanted to tell her…needed to tell her the whole Harper showing up thing threw her off. It had been a perfect moment too. They had been dancing so close and Lexa could feel the body heat coming off of Clarke and their breasts were pressed together. It felt like they could kiss at any second when they had pulled slightly apart and stared at each other. That was the moment and unfortunately it had passed. Lexa was still determined to tell her but now she wanted to wait for a better time.

 

“It can wait. How about we enjoy the rest of the evening.” Lexa offered. She could tell that Clarke was a little curious about Lexa not finishing the conversation but agreed to keep on dancing till the café closed for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What some people have been waiting for. :)

 

 

Their next game was an away game and they traveled to the town that they were playing against on one of the school buses. It was Friday and Clarke’s parents and Tiffany had gone out of town for the weekend. The weather had decided to be nasty and dump a bunch of fall rain on them. The temperatures had cooled down somewhat and the heater on the bus barely worked. The team was ready to get changed and get warmed up to get rid of the chill they all felt on the ride to the school.

They won the game but Lexa had to be taken out of the game due to turning her ankle. She had gone up to make a shot and had collided with the opposite teams player. When she came back down she landed wrong. She tried to continue but the pain slowed her down somewhat and the coach noticed and told her that she would rather bench her now and get healed up than have more problems down the road. So Lexa cheered her team onto victory from a cold hard bench and talked strategy with the coach to try and get ahead. They were behind a couple of points but with a three pointer shot at the buzzer by their teammate Jennifer they had won the game by one.

 

They were now back on the cold bus to make their way back home and Lexa and Clarke sat together on the seat.

 

“How is your ankle doing?” Clarke asked as she laid her jacket over the front part of her body like a little blanket to help keep her warm.

 

“Stiff and sore but okay.” Lexa replied rubbing her hands together to try and get warm.

 

“I was worried about you when I saw you limp.” Clarke admitting and reached over to take her hand. “Lexa your hands are so cold!” Clarke pulled Lexa closer and stuck her hands underneath the jacket that covered her lower body. Clarke pressed Lexa’s hands up against her abdomen to help get them warm.

 

“Clarke I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

 

“Why? It will help get your hands warm.” Lexa’s hands were flat against Clarke’s stomach and Clarke covered Lexa’s hands with hers rubbing gently to warm them.

 

“I can put on my jacket and put my hands in the pockets.”

 

“But this is more fun.” Clarke said laughing at the other girl’s expression.

 

“I can’t argue with that.” Clarke did let Lexa’s hands go and they were somewhat warmer. Lexa reached down and pulled her jacket out of her bag and put it on and zipped it up placing her hands in the pockets.

 

“It’s starting to get a lot colder.” Lexa observed.

 

“Yes but it will be nice to use the fireplaces and have fall bonfires.” Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and laid her head on her shoulder.

 

“Maybe we will get some snow soon and it will all be nice a pretty.”

 

“Mhmmm,” Clarke said as she continued to snuggle up against Lexa. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and they snuggled closer which allowed them to share body heat and to just be closer to each other. It wasn’t long that Lexa noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep. It was dark on the bus and no one could see how close they were sitting next to each other _. I love this_. Having Clarke be this close felt amazing to Lexa. She let her sleep till they pulled into the school parking lot. She was enjoying the contact and the feel of Clarke asleep on her.

 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Lexa said patting the shoulder that her hand had been resting on for the last thirty minutes.

 

“What? Oh did I fall asleep?” Clarke asked, wiping at her eyes.

 

“Yes,” Lexa said lightly patting the other girl on her back as Clarke sat up.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

 

“And you are really cute.” Lexa replied. The pony tail that Clarke had in her hair was coming loose and some of the hair came down and framed her face. She was absolutely adorable.

 

“You make a nice pillow.”

 

“Glad I could be of service.” The bus had stopped and they gathered their bags. It was still raining so they made a run for the Jeep and both girls still got really wet. Clarke turned on the Jeep’s heater to try and warm them up and then turned on her cell phone. She had a message from her mom to call her when she got home. They had gone to see her grandma and would be gone for a few days. Since Clarke had a game she couldn’t go on the visit but promise to skype with them all tomorrow.

 

“Do you want to come over tomorrow for dinner?” Clarke asked as she drove them home. The four blocks didn’t take too long when she could drive them and before long she was parked in Lexa’s driveway.

 

A light was left on in the living room but Lexa knew that Anya wasn’t there. She had gone to see Wendy. “Yes what time?”

 

“How about five?” Clarke would have liked it if Lexa was over earlier but Clarke knew that Lexa was going to go see the family lawyer. Her parent’s estate was finally settled and she had a meeting with him.

 

“I will be back by then for sure so sounds good. I will see you tomorrow.” Lexa looked like she was going to say something more but changed her mind and got out of the car. She walked as fast as she could onto her front porch and watched as Clarke headed home. She knew Clarke was going to be alone this weekend and that she had made some plans to get together with Raven sometime on Saturday. She opened the door to the house and went inside and stood there by the door. She had wanted to ask Clarke is she wanted to stay over but chickened out. Now facing the empty house, with the gloomy raining night ahead of her she felt really alone, and Clarke cuddled up next to her on the bus felt so good. She had felt safe and warm and loved. She missed Clarke and knew that this was ridiculous. She would see Clarke tomorrow at dinner.

It was a nasty night outside but Lexa, still standing in the doorway had the overwhelming feeling that she needed to tell Clarke how she felt about her and she needed to do it now. She grabbed her keys and ran as best as she could across the road to Clarke’s.

 

Clarke had gone in the house and into her bedroom and slipped off her wet clothes. She dried her body and hair then put on some nice fuzzy pajama bottoms and long sleeve shirt. She was walking down to the kitchen to make some tea when she heard the knock at the door. She looked at the clock and it was 11 pm. She didn’t know who it could be at this hour so she looked out the window at the side of the door. She saw Lexa standing there soaking wet. Clarke opened the door quickly. “Lexa, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

 

“Clarke I…” Lexa was feeling pretty foolish rushing over at this time of the night and she was strangely out of breath. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Lexa, is everything okay? What happened?”

 

“It’s just I need to…I have to…” Clarke just looked at her with a concerned look on her face waiting for Lexa to say what she wanted to say but Lexa was having problems saying the words as she was feeling so many different things at the moment. Excitement, fear and pain from her ankle. It was hard to get the words out so Lexa did the only thing she felt she could do at the moment to get her meaning across. She stepped towards Clarke and kissed her.

 

Clarke had a split second to realize what Lexa intended to do before Lexa’s lips touched hers. She slightly opened her mouth as their lips met for the first time and then she was gone. Clarke’s imagination paled in comparison to what it actually felt like to have Lexa’s lips on hers. They stood in the doorway kissing and when it felt like Lexa was going to pull back Clarke pulled her closer, not minding Lexa’s wet clothes up against her body. She pulled the girl back further into the house, shutting the door with one hand and holding Lexa to her with the other one. When the door was closed she gently pushed Lexa against the door and continued to kiss her.

 

Lexa didn’t know if she was doing a good job with the kiss or not but Clarke didn’t seem to mind it and now she was pressed against the door with Clarke’s warm body pressing against her front. Clarke’s lips were soft and warm as they moved gently against hers. Clarke’s hands cup the side of Lexa’s face as they continued to kiss and Lexa’s hands were holding onto Clarke’s hips. They kissed for a few moments more when Clarke stepped back slightly and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. She was breathing hard and trying to catch her breath.

 

“I got your message, loud and clear.” Clarke finally said looking up into Lexa’s eyes. Clarke was smiling.

 

“Is it okay?” _She kissed me back like it was okay_.

 

“Absolutely!”

 

“God I hope so.” Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug. It wasn’t till she shivered that she realized she was soaking wet. “Um…sorry.” She let go of Clarke who took her by the hand and brought her further into the house and towards the kitchen. Clarke pointed to the bathroom.

 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes. I’ll get you something to wear. Why don’t you take a shower and get warm.” Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly. “Then we can talk.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa went into the bathroom and took off her wet clothes. It had gone better than she expected even though she hadn’t said anything. Guess Tiffany’s idea of just kissing her had worked. While in the shower Lexa quickly washed her hair and her body. She had heard Clarke open the door, come in then leave right away. She shut off the water, pushed the shower curtain back and grabbed a towel. Clarke had brought in some pajamas for her to wear and had gathered her wet clothing. Drying off she ran a comb through her hair and dressed in the pajamas. When she left the bathroom she heard the washer going. Walking into the kitchen she saw Clarke standing next to the stove heating up water for tea. She had changed her clothes as well.

 

“Sorry you had to put on different clothes.” Lexa said as she stopped in front of her.

 

“I don’t mind.” Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s chest and leaned up to kiss her nose. “I really enjoyed the reason I had to change.” She patted Lexa’s chest and stepped back. “I thought some tea would be good.”

 

“Yes thank you.” She watched as Clarke took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water on the bags inside the cups. “Was the kiss okay? I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

 

Clarke sat the kettle back on the stove before she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist “You are an amazing kisser.” Clarke reached up and cupped Lexa’s face and kissed her some more.

 

“So are you.” Lexa replied when they stopped. She held Clarke to her feeling more happy then she had ever felt in a long time and she very much liked holding the other girl.

 

“How about we take these and go sit in the living room?” Clarke suggested indicating the cups of tea. Both girls carried their mugs into the living room and they sat on the couch facing each other both being shy and not knowing what to say. Finally after a few minutes Clarke decided to break the silence and reached over and grasped Lexa’s hand. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Lexa suspected it was for similar reasons because she had wanted to kiss Clarke for a long time too but had been scared, scared to admit she had feelings for someone. Those feelings made her vulnerable, and they also changed the nature of their relationship and not knowing if Clarke felt the same she was risking losing that friendship.

 

“I was afraid. I didn’t want to get hurt and go through what I went through with Harper. What if the connection, this thing we have, what if it was all in my head and you didn’t feel the same? I didn’t want to lose you.”

 

“I was worried about being wrong too.” Lexa admitted. “Tiffany told me I wasn’t though.” Lexa saw Clarke raise her eyebrows at the mention of her sister. “I asked her the other day at the restaurant if you liked me.”

 

“Oh so that is what you were talking about in the bathroom?” Clarke saw Lexa nod. “Tiffany has actually been looked to getting us together for a long time.”

 

“So then we are together right?” Lexa asked wanting to make sure she understood where they were headed.

 

“Do you want to be?” Clarke had decided to be honest and upfront and say exactly what she wanted. “I want this to be the real thing. I want to be your girlfriend and I want to be exclusive. Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes, that is what I want to.”

 

“Great.” Clarke smiled happily. Setting her cup down and leaned over to kiss Lexa.

 

Lexa managed to get her cup put down on the end table without spilling it on the couch as Clarke’s lips covered hers. They kissed for a few minutes more before Clarke stopped and yawned.

 

“Sorry.” Clarke said as she covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m not bored kissing you, I’m quite excited by it actually but I’m really tired. It has been a long day.”

 

“It ended really well though.”

 

“Yes, it did,” Clarke smiled at Lexa as she rubbed her forearm. “I think we need to sleep and I would like you to stay here with me tonight. It’s still raining pretty hard out there.”

 

“Okay, I will.”

 

“Let me go put your clothes in the dryer so you have them for in the morning.” Clarke left the room to go switch the laundry. She came back a few minutes later and taking Lexa’s hand she led them up to her room after turning the downstairs lights off.

 

Climbing into bed together they laid on their sides facing each other. Both were pretty tired and didn’t want to close their eyes fearing that if they did that it would have only been a dream.

 

“You will be here when I wake up right?” Clarke whispered.

 

“Yes.” Lexa reached out and moved some of Clarke’s hair away from her face. “I will be here.”

 

“Good,” Clarke leaned over and met Lexa half way in a good night kiss. “Sleep well.”

 

“You sleep well too. Goodnight.”

 

Both girls got comfortable and fell asleep thinking about what an amazing night it had been.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke woke up in the morning wrapped around Lexa as they slept on their side. She didn’t know at what time in the night that she had rolled over or how long they had been sleeping like this but she decided that she really enjoyed the position. Slowly she removed her arm that laid across Lexa’s hip and scooted slowly off the bed. She opened a few drawers quietly to get some clothes out and walked down the hall to the bathroom where she freshened up and dressed. She then went and got Lexa’s clothes from the dryer and went back to her room. When she got there Lexa was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

               

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Clarke said to Lexa as she took Lexa’s clothes to her. “I was trying to be quiet.”

               

“I didn’t hear you get up but I think that I sensed you were gone. Is that silly?”

 

“Not at all,” Clarke bent down and kissed her. “How did you sleep?”

               

“Like the proverbial log. How about you?”

               

“The same,” Clarke sat down next to her on the bed. “What time is your appointment?”

               

“At eleven,” Lexa looked at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand next to her. “I actually should probably get going.”

              

“Will you call me when you get done?”

               

“Of course.”

               

“How does your leg feel this morning?” Clarke looked down towards the injured ankle. I still looked a little swollen but not as bad as last night.

               

“Sore but not too bad,” Lexa said flexing her foot and ankle.

               

“Good, so how about you get dressed and I will make you breakfast before you go?”

               

“You don’t have to make me breakfast, I can get something on the way.”

               

“I want to okay?” A grin appeared on Clarke’s face.

               

“Okay, if you insist.”

               

“I do.” Clarke laughed. “I’ll see you downstairs in a few.” Clarke stood and kissed her once again before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

 

Lexa sat there for a few minutes as she continued to try and wake up. She was still amazed that last night had happened and that Clarke and she were together. Girlfriends.  She never thought in her wildest dreams that when she came to live with her aunt that she would be part of a group of friends and that she would be in a relationship with someone who was beautiful on the inside and out like Clarke was. Quickly dressing Lexa went downstairs to the kitchen where Clarke was busy with breakfast.

               

“I’m making scrambled eggs and there are bagels with cream cheese. Would you mind getting in the refrigerator and getting us some orange juice? The glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

               

“Sure,” Lexa opened the appropriate cabinet and got down two glasses then opened the refrigerator. She poured two glasses of juice and then brought them over to the table before going back over to Clarke. “Is there anything else I can help with?”

               

“Nope, I got it.” Clarke poured the last of the scrambled eggs onto a plate and grabbed both of them and walked to the dinner table with Lexa and they both sat down.

               

“Thank you for breakfast. This is way better than the sausage burrito I would have got.” Lexa said as she took a bite of eggs.

               

“You’re welcome,” Clarke said taking her own bite of eggs. “I enjoy cooking so it’s not a problem.”

               

They sat in silence for a few minutes just eating and enjoying being together. Both wishing that they would have more time this morning.

               

“So when you Skype with your family are you going to tell Tiffany about us?” Lexa asked.

               

“Yes, if I don’t tell her we will never hear the end of it. She has been hoping we would get together since the first time she saw you.”

               

“Really, she just knew that would happen?” Lexa asked amazed.

               

“Yes, she said she didn’t know why but she just knew. I for one am glad she was right.”

               

“Me too,” Lexa said reaching out and taking Clarke’s hand. “Will your parent’s be okay with this?”

               

“Yes my parents really like you so no worries and our friends would support us being together. Are you worried that being together will cause problems?” Clarke looked at Lexa with concern.

               

“Not at all.”

 

 

 

“So you’re okay with everyone knowing at school and the other players on the basketball team?” Clarke saw Lexa nodded. “I know I’ve been out for a long time and it doesn’t bother me but this will be new for you. People may talk.”

               

“Yes but I’m okay with it.” Lexa was she okay with it. She had always been someone who did things her own way and didn’t go with the crowd. Which is one of the reasons along with her moving all the time that she felt alone. For the most part she really didn’t mind being alone but this, being with Clarke felt better and she started to like where she was now. Now she felt a part of something. “Whatever comes our way we will handle it.”

               

“We will,” Clarke leaned over and they kissed. When the kiss ended Clarke notice the time on the clock, it was time for Lexa to go.” If you want to make your appointment on time you had better get going.”

               

Lexa looked at the clock too. “Yes, I need to. Sorry, I should help you with dishes.”

               

“I’ve got this, go ahead and I will talk to you later.”

               

They both stood and Lexa reached over and cupped Clarke’s face with one hand and kissed her. “I promise I will call when I’m done. Say hi to your family for me.”

               

“I will and drive safe.”

 

Clarke watched as Lexa left then she went and gathered up and did the breakfast dishes. Her call with her family wasn’t till one so she grabbed her phone and figured she would at least send a text to tell her friends and sister that she and Lexa were together. She clicked on the five names and sent out the message. It wasn’t long when she started receiving messages of congratulations and wanting to know every detail of what happened. She told her friends and Tiffany that she would tell them more later but as of last night she and Lexa were girlfriends. She texted with her friends for a little while longer and knew that when the time came Tiffany would have lots of questions. When the texts started slowing down Clarke grabbed the remote and sat down to watch some TV before it was time to get on the computer to skype with her family.

 

               

The drive to Kindler took two hours and during that time Lexa thought about her life. She was happy. She didn’t think being with Clarke was wrong or weird. It felt right. She had remembered when she was very little some people saying some bad things about gays and lesbians but Lexa had seen them as just human beings. She hated when others were put down for how they looked, dressed, their race or sexual orientation. She had a friend who was adopted when she was little. Sherry’s brother had been adopted from Korea and he use to get picked on. Lexa got into a few fights with those other kids that would bully Justin because he looked different. With talking to his mom after one of those incidents his mom had said that Justin _did_ look different from everyone else.  All Lexa could say was that shouldn’t have mattered they shouldn’t have picked on him.

Lexa really wished that her parents were still alive and she wondered if they would have liked Clarke. She thought they would have and no matter what would have wanted her to be happy. Now she was on her way to the family lawyer who was a family friend. George had gone to basic training with her dad and after he put the required time in he was discharged from the military and became a lawyer. Over the years he handled a few things for her parents and now their estate was finally settled and she was to meet him to find out exactly what that entailed for her. She didn’t care much, the only thing she had ever wanted was for her parents to be back and she knew that would never happen.

 

            

Lexa sat there stunned at the number George quoted to her. “Say again?” She asked in disbelief.

               

“With your parents combined savings, life insurance and investments the total is approximately $650,000. That doesn’t include the $55,000 that was set aside for your caregiver. In this case you’re Aunt Anya.” He shuffled through some papers. “If you just sign here and here this will authorize me to release the funds to you. There is already an account in your name that was set up by your parents. It has an additional $50,000 that was for you to use for college. Your part of the estate will be deposited there.”

               

Lexa signed her names to the forms and sat there in shock. Her parents never told her about the money for college. She hadn’t known if she was going to go to college but there was an account started that they had been created for her. She did know that her dad had life insurance policies but she didn’t think they were that much. They had lived very frugally.

               

“They wanted to make sure you were taken care of if anything happened. I know this doesn’t bring them back…but they loved you very much and had planned accordingly.” George signed his name to the forms then put them in his briefcase. “This all should be taken care of about Tuesday morning. Again I am sorry for your loss. Your parent’s were good people.”

               

“Thank you.” Lexa absently shook his hand and left the office. She sat in her car for a few minutes absorbing everything.  She was rich…well not really rich but that still was a lot of money for an eighteen year old. It was a lot of money for anyone and her parents had saved for a rainy day. More like a tropical storm she thought as she finally started the car and headed home.

 

 

“So what did she say? What did she do? What did you do and say?” Tiffany asked impatiently over the computer screen. Clarke had just gotten done talking to her parents and Grandma and now it was just her and Tiffany.

 

“She came over during the storm last night after our game and kissed me.” Clarke told her with a smile.

 

“Did she say anything? Profess undying love to you or anything?”

 

“No, dork. Nothing like that. She said she wanted to talk and was all nervous and had a difficult time saying what she wanted to say hence the kiss. I got the message loud and clear.”

 

“Is she a good kisser?”

 

“Yes she really is.” Clarke remembered exactly what it felt like to have Lexa’s lips on hers. “Not that I’ve had a lot of experience but she is better than anybody else I’ve kissed.”

 

“So what else did you do?”

 

“We talked and she stayed over.”

 

“Did two sleep in the same bed?” Tiffany asked with a wicked look to her face.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you guys do _it_?”

 

“No we didn’t do _it_! It is too early in our relationship for that.” Clarke told her sister rolling her eyes at the question.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Tiffany! Enough with the questions hon. Lexa and I are together but everything is still pretty new for us at this stage of our relationship and we are going to take things one step at a time. I don’t want to rush anything.”

 

“Okay sis, but I was right about her wasn’t I?” Tiffany smiled triumphantly.

 

“Yes, I believe you are.”

 

“I am so happy for you. And you’re happy right?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Clarke smiled at her sister.

 

“Good, well I’m going to get off of here. We will see you Sunday okay?”

 

“Be good and talk to you later.”

**

 

Lexa drove home thinking about all that she could do with the money she would have soon. One thing she wanted was to get her own car. It was nice that Anya let her borrow hers whenever she needed. The company Anya worked for always let her take a company car when she was away but Lexa had wanted something that was hers so she didn’t have to rely on Anya’s. She supposed also that no matter what her grades were, and so far they had been good in case she didn’t get any scholarships she now could afford to go to college. She still had to decide if she wanted to go. Beginning of her senior year she didn’t know what she wanted to do but she did know that the military was out. She knew that Clarke was hoping to go to a neighboring town’s University that was only thirty minutes away or another one that was within an hour away. One thing Lexa now thought of was now that they were together what would happen after they graduated. Clarke’s choices were pretty close and if she wanted to she could live at home and go to college or what if Clarke wanted to live in the dorms even though she was close? She would still be close enough that they would still be able to see each other right? Provided that Lexa got in a school close by. Lexa knew that all of this was too soon to worry about. Clarke and Lexa were really new and Lexa shouldn’t be planning their future together but now that she had a girlfriend she kind of wanted to keep her, but knew realistically no one knew what the future held for either of them and she should just enjoy the day and not worry. She had options now for whatever she did and wherever she wanted to go. She could afford to get an apartment when she graduated. To move anywhere if she so chose. She still couldn’t believe the amount that the lawyer had given her and knowing that her parents had planned everything to make sure she was taken care of made her miss them all the more.

 

Lexa had made a lot of progress in therapy dealing with her grief. She still missed her parents every day but she was functioning and excelling. She was happy. She had friends, a new family really and had shed her shell a little bit. She accepted her sexuality and now had a girlfriend. She had even talked to Dr. Kirk about her growing attraction for Clarke at their last session even though she never said Clarke’s name. She had shared that there was someone that she liked, that she was getting close to and had developed feelings for. Dr. Kirk didn’t bat an eye when she said that it was another girl. She was advised to take things slow, not to rush and make good decisions and to communicate well with whomever it was that she liked. They also talked about Lexa’s concerns about what this may mean for her personally at school. Would she get accepted or teased. As far as Lexa knew there was not a lot of bullying anymore at school but there had been some.

 

Lexa had remembered what Clarke had told her about her experiences and knew that it could happen. Dr. Kirk gave her some resources about organizations in her area that she could reach out to and get further information or answer and questions she may have. Times like this she did wish she had her parents to talk to but at least she had her friends and Anya could also answer any questions she may have.

 

Lexa stopped for gas and then texted Clarke that she was about an hour away and she would see her soon. She was looking forward to seeing Clarke. To be able to hold and kiss her. She really liked kissing Clarke. She had stared at Clarke’s lips and tried to imagine what it would be like kissing Clarke way before she actual did. She had wondered how soft they would be and anything her mind had imagined paled compared to the real thing.

 

By now no doubt Clarke’s parents and Tiffany knew. She hoped that it went okay and that Clarke’s parents like her enough that them being together wouldn’t be an issue. She needed to tell Anya that they were now together and the other girls too but she figured that Clarke probably already told the girls.

 

“Come on over when you get back into town.” Clarke had replied.

With a smile on her face knowing that within 60 minutes Clarke would get to see your girlfriend. _Yay! I have a girlfriend_.


	16. Chapter 16

On the way to Clarke’s Lexa’s phone buzzed. She picked up her phone and glanced at it. She had a text from Raven. “Congratulations. You and Clarke are so cute together. Get ahold of me and tell me your side of how it happened.” Lexa smiled and put her phone away. She would respond later when she wasn’t driving.

 

Lexa pulled into Clarke’s driveway and was all smiles when she knocked on the door. She didn’t have to wait long as the door was opened and she was greeted with a smile as big as her own.

“Hi.” Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand and brought her inside. She wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her.

“Hi.” Lexa said, her voice muffled a little by Clarke’s hair. _She smells so good_.

Clarke pulled back enough so she could kiss Lexa hello. “I couldn’t wait till you go back so I could do that again. I really like kissing you.”

“I really like kissing you too.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand again and led her into the living room. “Let’s sit down.” Clarke sat so she was facing Lexa and she still held her hand. “How was your meeting?”

“It went well. My parent’s estate is finalized and everything has been taken care of.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side as she looked at Lexa. “I bet that is a big relief for you.”

Lexa nodded. “It is.” Lexa was quiet for several moments as she looked at their linked hands. “My parents prepared things well…to make sure I was taken care of if anything happened to them.”

“They loved you very much.”

Lexa looked up into Clarke’s blue eyes. “Yes.” She nodded. “Their planning has left me with more options.” Lexa smiled. “Now I just need to figure out what I want to do with my life.”

“You will figure it out.” Clarke slightly squeezed Lexa’s hand.

Lexa decided to change the subject. She didn’t want to talk about what she may or may not want to do. Right now the only thing she was interested in was the person sitting next to her. “So anyway, have you told Tiffany and our friends about us?”

Clarke laughed and bounced once in her seat as she reached out and put her hand on Lexa’s thigh. “You know that Tiffany has been rooting for us to get together right?”

“Yes.” Lexa remembered how happy she was to find out that Lexa liked Clarke and her little dance in the bathroom.

“Tiffany is very happy for us and so are our friends. I’m sure Tiffany will get ahold of you to find out all about it on Sunday.”

“Raven sent me a text and wanted me to get ahold of her. She wants to know all about it as well.”

“I’m sure there will be all sorts of questions when we go back to school on Monday.” Clarke rubbed her thumb against Lexa’s.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. “We tell them what we want them to know and if it’s too personal we tell them it’s not of their business.”

“Our friends won’t do that but Tiffany will be really nosy about everything. She will want to know who said what, how it happened and everything all the way down to the underwear we were wearing.”

“She is a very curious girl.” Lexa liked that about Tiffany.

“That she is.” Clarke agreed. She moved her hand off of Lexa’s thigh and began stroking her forearm. “So what do you want to do now? Are you hungry? I can make us some dinner.”

Lexa took a deep breath and slowly released it. _Her hand on my arm is so distracting, but I really like it._ “Go out on a date with me?”

“Of course I will sweetie. What would you like to do?”

“How about dinner and a movie? The last time we were at a theatre together you were sitting a little too far away.”

Clarke remembered the date that she had been set up on and how she was distracted because Lexa was sitting behind them. She was happy this time Lexa would be sitting right there next to her. “Yes, I was but this time…” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “You will be right next to me.”

“We can hold hands.”

“We can lean in close to each other and whisper in each other’s ear.”

“We can kiss.” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckle.

Clarke swallowed heavily. “Oh yes, we can most definitely kiss.”

Lexa brought their joined hands back down onto her lap. “Where would you like to eat and what movie would you like to see?”

“How about you pick where we eat and I will pick the movie?”

“Sounds fair.”

Clarke picked her phone up off the coffee table and moved back further on the couch so she was sitting right next to Lexa who moved further back into the couch as well. Clarke got online with her phone to check and see what was playing at the movie theatre.

“Is pizza okay with you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked up from her phone. “You can’t go wrong with pizza. Tiffany is going to be so jealous.” With a smile Clarke looked back down at her phone. “Here is what’s playing.” She held her phone so Lexa could see.

They talked about which movies appealed to them and Clarke made the final decision. They took Riley out before they got into Anya’s car and Lexa drove them to the restaurant. Once inside they were seated in a corner booth looking at menus. When the waitress came they ordered Pepsi and some bread sticks.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Clarke closed her menu and sat it to the side of the table.

“Anything is fine with me. What do you normally get?”

“We usually get pepperoni.” Clarke reached across the table and took Lexa’s hand. “Is this okay?” Clarke’s eyes quickly looked down and their joined hands before looking back up into Lexa’s eyes.

“Yes, it’s okay.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. “Do you want pepperoni? That is fine with me.”

“How about with mushrooms too?”

“I like mushrooms. I like anything except for maybe anchovies but I’ve never had them before so I don’t know if I would like them.”

“No, we will have an anchovy free pizza.” Clarke smiled at the approaching waitress. “Thanks.” She said to the waitress that came back with their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, we would like a…large.” Lexa looked at Clarke for confirmation and at the blonde’s nod she continued. “A large pepperoni and mushroom pizza.”

“Will that be all?” The waitress wrote the order down.

“Yes, thanks.”

“Okay, your bread sticks should be out soon.” She smiled at them and picked up their menus and walked away.

“On the way over here didn’t you say that you needed to get back to Raven?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I will text her later. I want to pay attention to you now.”

“You could text her now. I don’t mind.”

“It can wait.” Lexa said softly.

“Okay.” Clarke liked the attention from Lexa but she also noticed that they were getting some other type of attention from a table of boys about their age sitting in a booth on the other side of the restaurant. She made the effort to ignore them but they were definitely looking at her and Lexa.

“How is your family doing?” Lexa asked.

“They are doing well and having a good visit. I’m glad they are gone for one more night so I can have the house to myself…unless you would be willing to stay over again?”

“I would love to…or you could stay over with me? We have some options.”

Clarke had a sudden thought and wondered what her parents would think. “That we do and we should probably take advantage of it while we can.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa looked at Clarke with a curious expression.

“I don’t really know how my parents would feel about you staying over…or more accurately sleeping in the same bed as me now that we are together.”

“Oh…I hadn’t thought about that.” _What would Anya think?_ “But we are eighteen…and not really doing anything but sleeping.” _Yet._

“I will need to talk to them about it. Their house and their rules.”

“Wouldn’t it be different for us though?” Lexa thought since they were two girls it should be different.

“How so?” Clarke picked up her glass and was getting ready to take a drink.

“Well for one I can’t get you pregnant.”

Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and started choking on her Pepsi as she tried to keep from spewing it all over the table. She reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth.

Lexa handed her several more napkins. A concerned look on her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for you to choke on your drink.” Lexa felt bad for catching Clarke off guard.

“No…it’s fine…really.” Clarke took small drink after she finished coughing. Then she smiled at Lexa letting her know she was okay. “I was just a little surprised but I’m okay.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand again.

Lexa let out the breath that she was holding and nodded. She looked around the restaurant in order to calm down her pounding heart. She had been prepared to get up and do something if Clarke had really started to choke. She notice the table of boys that Clarke notice earlier looking at them. They were laughing and pointing at them. She gazed back with an icy stare. Once they realized she wasn’t looking away they stopped laughing and adverted their gaze. “Assholes.” Lexa muttered quietly. She didn’t know what they were saying and she really didn’t care at this point.

“I noticed them earlier. I was ignoring them.”

The waitress came and brought their breadsticks and two plates. “Your pizza should be out soon.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said to the waitress. Then she let go off Clarke’s hand and reached for a bread stick. She put a little marinara sauce on her plate. “So back to what we were talking about.” Lexa dipped her bread stick into the sauce and took a bite.

“Yes, when I thought you were channeling my sister and said you couldn’t get me pregnant.” Clarke picked up her own bread stick and got some sauce to dip it into.

“Yeah that.” Lexa’s face pinked up. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You just meant that since we are two girls, and one of us is not a guy that could accidentally get the other one pregnant that my parents shouldn’t be as concerned if we stayed in the same bed together…or slept together.”

“Essentially…but I understand if your parents would be against that…I don’t even know how Anya would feel about it, though she stays with Wendy…but she is older…so I don’t know. I would honor it if they didn’t want me to stay. It is their house.” Lexa played with her napkin. “Maybe I should stay home tonight.”

“But I don’t want you to. I want you to stay with me. In my room…in your room…I don’t care which. If my parent’s decide that they don’t think it’s appropriate for you to stay over we will deal with that when the time comes. Please Lexa. I want to be able to fall asleep tonight with you wrapped in my arms.”

“I would like that too.” Lexa moved her arms out of the way as the waitress brought their pizza. “I will stay with you.” _It’s what I want to do anyway._

“Thanks.” Clarke took the spatula and gave Lexa a piece of pizza. She realized she needed to clarify something. “Lexa?”

“Yes?” Lexa saw the concerned look on Clarke’s face.

“We are just cuddling and sleeping tonight?”

“Yes.” Lexa’s eyes widened. “Oh…Clarke I’m not ready for that…not yet.”

Clarke smiled. “Me either. I just wanted to make sure.”

“We just told each other we like the other. I want to enjoy kissing you for a while before we move onto anything else.” _God I wouldn’t even know what to do._

“Good. I want to enjoy kissing you for a while too. You have the most amazing lips.”

Lexa’s face became red and she looked away. “Thanks…um…yours are as well.”

“So now that we fully embarrassed ourselves how about we eat this pizza and go to a movie.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Clarke and Lexa walked into the darkened theatre. There was enough lights on to see to find some seats. There were only about a dozen other people in the theatre.

“Where would you like to sit?” Lexa asked.

Clarke scanned the available seats. “How about in the very back row?”

Lexa nodded. “Lead the way.” She followed Clarke up the stairs and her eyes lowered to look at Clarke’s butt. _She has such a nice one._

Clarke walked down the row of seats to they were about in the middle and she pushed the seats down. Lexa took the seat next to her.

“Arm rest up or down?” Lexa asked.

“Up, so we can cuddle during the movie.” Clarke reached between them and moved the arm rest up and out of the way. She scooted closer to Lexa and took her hand. “Much better.”

“I will agree that it is. Whoever came up with the idea to be able to move the arms on the seats was a genius.”

“And we are here in the back…by ourselves and we have some privacy. I can hold your hand without some boys laughing about it. I can lean in and do this.” Clarke moved closer and kissed Lexa long and slow.

Lexa’s fingers threaded though Clarke’s blonde hair as she returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. Lexa’s left hand moved down to Clarke’s shoulder and her lips moved to kiss Clarke’s neck. When she heard and felt Clarke moan she moved back so she could see her face. “Did you like that?”

“Yes it felt very good.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and her eyes move down to look at Lexa’s lips. She kissed her one last time before all the lights went out and the movie previews started. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and then leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder to watch the movie.

 

“Did you like the movie?” Clarke asked as they walked out of the movie theatre.

“What I saw of it yes.” Lexa and Clarke held hands as they walked to the car.

They had stopped watching the movie several times to kiss and when they were not kissing Lexa was so distracted by Clarke being next to her, how Clarke’s hand felt in her own. How Clarke felt leaning against her shoulder and the smell of Clarke’s perfume that Lexa wasn’t paying much attention to the movie.

“Yeah, I think we missed good chunks of it.” Clarke swung their hands between them. “But I’m not sorry.”

Lexa smiled. “Me either. I enjoyed kissing you much more than what was happening in the movie.”

“We can always rent it when it come out.”

“Yes we can.” They stopped at the car and Lexa opened the door for Clarke. When Clarke got in she went around to the other side and got in. She started the car and headed towards their street. “I will be getting my own car soon. Do you want to come car shopping with me?”

“Yes, I would. What kind of car are you looking for?”

“I’m thinking something not too small but has really good gas mileage.”

“We could look on the internet or drive through the car lots on our way home?” Clarke suggested.

“Oh yeah let’s do that.”

Lexa followed Clarke’s directions to a large car lot. They slowly drove though and stopped by the cars and small SUVs. Clarke and Lexa got out and started looking at how much some of the cars were and what gas mileage they got. They did that at two more car lots and Lexa drove them home with a couple of ideas on what she liked and wanted. As soon as she got her money she would go get her own vehicle but for right now all she wanted to do was fall asleep cuddled up next to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it too so long to get an update. Had been focusing on HR and didn't even get the updates I wanted on that. LIfe happens. :)


	17. Chapter 17

“I need to grab a few things. Why don’t you go ahead and I will take the car home and run right back over.”

“Okay I can take Riley out. Hurry back.” Clarke leaned across the seat and kissed Lexa briefly before getting out of the car.

Lexa waited till she was inside then turned around in the driveway and headed to her house. It was nice that they lived so close together that she could just cross the street and she would be at her girlfriend’s house.

Parking in front of the garage Lexa got out of the car. Unlocking the front door she hurried down to her room and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow, something to wear to bed tonight, a book and a few movies. She didn’t know what they would do tomorrow or what time they would get up but she wanted to be prepared. Lexa took the steps two at a time as she went upstairs. Making sure that the door was locked she started to jog across the street towards Clarke’s house.

Clarke was in the kitchen when she heard the knock at the front door. She hurried through the house and opened the door to Lexa who held a gym bag in her hand. Clarke stepped back so Lexa could come in. “Come with me to the kitchen. I was making us a snack.”

Lexa put her bag on the chair as she started to follow Clarke into the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Chocolate chip cookies. Do you want to help?”

“Of course.” Lexa took a seat on a chair next to the counter. Clarke had all the ingredients out. “What do you want me to do?”

“Give me a few minutes to finish this. You have a very important part.”

“Okay.” Lexa relaxed in her chair and watched as Clarke measured out the ingredients for the cookies.

“Now you get to use those nice arm muscles of yours and mix this up for us.” Clarke put the bowl in front of Lexa and gave her a spatula.

Lexa took the spoon. “Nice arm muscles huh? Do you like my arms?” Lexa began mixing the cookie dough.

“Oh yeah. You have a very nice body.”

Lexa looked up from the cookie dough she was working on and smiled. “You do too Clarke.”

“Thank you.” Clarke turned away from Lexa partially because she was starting to blush and partially because she needed to get out a cookie sheet from the cabinet. They had seen each other mostly naked at basketball practice and Lexa had visible muscles that were well defined all over her body. Clarke felt them when they hugged or when they were cuddling. Clarke started to feel warm. It could be from the oven being on or she was getting all hot thinking about Lexa’s body.

“I got all the dry ingredients mixed in.” Lexa scrapped off the spatula.

“Thanks Lexa.” Clarke put one arm across Lexa’s shoulder in a one arm hug. “Let’s get these finished and we can have some nice warm cookies and milk.”

 

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?” Clarke asked as she got her pajamas out of her dresser drawer.

“Sure, I will only be a few minutes.”

“Don’t fall asleep in there.”

They had been watching a TV program and having their cookies and milk. After their snack they cuddled together on the couch and Lexa had fallen asleep half way through the program they were watching. Her head had been resting against Clarke’s shoulder and when the show was over Clarke had gently woken Lexa up and told her it was time to go to bed.

“If I’m not out in ten minutes I did.” Lexa smiled as she grabbed her bag. “You might have to come wake me up.” She headed toward the bathroom.

Clarke changed into her pajamas while Lexa was in the bathroom. She sat down on her bed and waited for Lexa’s return. Tonight she was nervous. The prior night they confessed they liked each other and Lexa had stayed because it had been raining and she had become soaked on her way over. It also had been late. Clarke had been worried about her and excited about finally sharing her feelings and having them returned. Her emotions had been really high and she didn’t have any time to feel nervous. Tonight they made deliberate plans to stay together. There was no urgency that was making her react and she was nervous.

“Bathroom is all yours.” Lexa dropped her bag by the side of the bed.

“Go ahead and get into bed if you want. I will only be a few minutes.”

Lexa walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and got in and leaned her back against the headboard as she waited for Clarke’s return. She thought their first date went well. It wasn’t going to end with a kiss at the door but a kiss in bed, maybe more than one. _I really like kissing her and_ _this weekend has certainly been something else. It has been amazing._ One of the main reasons that it had been amazing for Lexa walked through the door.

Lexa’s eyes followed Clarke as she came into the room. Clarke wore plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with their high school logo on it.

“Are you ready for lights out?”

“Yes if you are.”

Clarke turned the lights off. She heard the covers rustle as Lexa moved down in the bed as she made her way in the dark toward the bed and got in on the other side. She moved closer to Lexa and propped herself on her elbow. “Thank you for tonight. I had fun on our date.”

“I did too. Thank you for going and thanks for looking at cars with me.” Lexa covered Clarke’s hand with her own as Clarke’s hand came to rest on her abdomen.

“No problem. I hope you found a few that you liked.”

“I’ve found something that I like right here.” Lexa picked up Clarke’s hand. Bringing it to her lips she kissed it. When Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand Clarke gently started stroking her cheek.

“Good because I like you too.” Cupping Lexa’s face Clarke leaned over and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. She moved closer as their lips continued to meet.

Lexa opened her mouth as Clarke’s tongue searched for hers. Her hands moved to the small of Clarke’s back as Clarke shifted her body to rest mostly on top of Lexa’s. Lexa could taste the mint from Clarke’s toothpaste on her tongue as it moved with hers.

Their kissing lasted for several minutes. Neither one of them was in a hurry to end it but then Lexa pulled away as she yawned.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said. “I wasn’t yawning because I was bored. I was really enjoying the kissing but I’m tired. I wish I could stay awake longer.”

“It’s okay sweetie. It’s late. We should probably get some sleep.” Clarke kissed Lexa one more time before moving off of her. “Can I sleep with my head on your shoulder?”

“Of course.” Lexa moved her arm so Clarke could fit comfortably next to her. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back and placed her other arm next to Clarke’s where it laid across her stomach. Lexa was able to move her fingers along the skin of Clarke’s forearm.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

“Sweet dreams Clarke.”

 

“So she spent the weekend here and you two didn’t do _anything?_ ” Tiffany stood in the middle of Clarke’s bedroom, her hands on her hips. She didn’t believe her.

“We kissed, talked and went out on a date.” Clarke was sitting at her desk. One of her school books in front of her. She had been studying when Tiffany barged into her room and started asking questions.

“What time did she leave?”

“About an hour before you got home.”

“So you spent most of today with her too.” Tiffany walked over and sat on Clarke’s bed. “What did you do?”

“Talked mostly. I made us both breakfast and lunch. She showed me some lyrics to a song she is writing. I showed her some drawings I was working on. We watched a movie.”

“That is it? Wow…I’m not going to have much of a vicarious love life with you two.”

“Tiff, it’s only been two days and get your own love life if mine is too boring for you.”

“But I love so much hearing about yours…or I will when you two get a little more exciting.”

“Baby sister when it gets a little bit more exciting do you really think I’m going to share those details with you?” _What exactly does she mean by exciting?_

Tiffany’s face showed mock surprise. “But we share everything.”

“Yes but some things I’m not going to give you a bunch of details on. Some things have to be private.”

“Not from sisters and best friends.” Tiffany smiled. “You know if I really want to know something I’m going to bug you till you tell me.” Tiffany tried to look innocent. “Don’t make me hide underneath your bed or in the closet.”

Clarke knew that Tiffany was only teasing her…mostly. Tiffany would back off if Clarke insisted and she wasn’t too worried about having to say anything to Tiffany. Clarke rolled her eyes. “You can be such a pest sometimes and I love you.”

Tiffany picked up one of the pillows on Clarke’s bed and threw it at her. “Sure sis, call me a name and then tell me that you love me.”

Clarke picked up the pillow that had been thrown at her and moved to the bed to hit her sister back with it. Tiffany grabbed another pillow before Clarke could hit her with hers and the pillow fight was on.

 

“So I couldn’t really say what it was I wanted to say to her so I grabbed her and kissed her. After that I was able to tell her that I liked her.”

Lexa sat at a table with Raven and Octavia. They decided to meet for coffee so Raven could get more details on Clarke and Lexa getting together.

“Were you afraid to tell her?” Raven asked.

“Yes, for a little bit. This is new for me and I didn’t know if she liked me too till Tiffany said something.”

“We thought you two liked each other. We were waiting to see if you two figured it out.” Octavia smiled at her girlfriend. She and Raven were happy for them.

Lexa took a drink of her water. “So do you two have a hard time at school or for the most part is everyone excepting of your relationship.”

“Most people have been accepting or if they are not accepting they at least don’t say anything.” Octavia said.

“There have been those who have been vocal about not liking who we are, mostly done anonymously. For instance we have had some notes left on our locker begging us to find god and turn away from what they saw as sin. Then there was our sophomore year where little wooden crosses were being left on the side mirror of my car.” Raven said. “They found out who that was and he was told not to do it anymore otherwise he would be suspended. That created a shit storm at the school from those that thought he should be able to do so. My parents were pissed and spoke out against those that thought it was okay. A local church got involved, I think the one that this kid went to. They were told he was allowed to have them on his own car if he chose to but he wasn’t able to put them on anyone else’s car, and since my car was the only one he put them on he was targeting me.” Raven looked at Octavia. “Targeting us and at least the school backed us up on it. Some violation of Church and State rule and of course the school does have an anti-harassment and anti-discrimination policy.”

“Which doesn’t keep some people from saying things but most people don’t care. Are you worried about you and Clarke getting harassed?” Octavia asked.

“Not worried really. Just wanting to know what to expect. You two seem to be pretty open about your relationship.”

“Yes, we are comfortable with it. We have been together a long time.” Raven reached over and held Octavia’s hand.

“How long have you two been together?” Lexa was curious.

“Seems like as far back as I can remember.” Octavia squeezed Raven’s hand.

“For me I will say it was when we were in elementary school and Octavia handed me a piece of paper. It said ‘Do you like me. Check yes or no.’ I checked yes and have been saying yes since then.”

Lexa grinned at them. “That is a really cute story.”

“As far as you and Clarke go, do what you’re comfortable with. Just because we hold hand walking down the hall or go arm in arm doesn’t mean you have to.” Octavia said.

“We haven’t talked much on how affectionate we will be at school or in front of our classmates but I don’t care if anyone says anything if we were affectionate at school.”

“Of course not.” Raven laughed knowing Lexa could take care of herself. “Do you think anyone would actually say anything to you after you kicked that guy’s ass during that party? The smart ones will keep their mouth shut.”

“Not so much of an ass kicking if they just say something but definitely if they try to physically hurt either one of us.” _I don’t want to have to hide how I feel at school. Now that I’ve hugged Clarke and held her hand it would be hard not to._

“Well you know if you have any questions about anything. The school, community, or relationship… stuff…you can ask us.” Octavia offered.

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind in case I have questions about…stuff.” _I’m not ready for that but at least there are people I can talk to when I am._

“I miss you.” Clarke was lying in bed. Her phone to her ear.

“I miss you too.” Lexa was in her own bed and it seemed empty without Clarke there. “Did your parents and sister have a nice visit?”

“Yes, they all had a good time.” Clarke pulled the covers up higher. “There was a lot of questions from mom, dad and Tiffany when they got home.”

“I can imagine and yet the only one I would be really worried about is questions from Tiffany.”

“Oh yes, she was her usual curious self. Wanted to know all the details.”

“I’m sure.” Lexa yawned and looked at the clock. It was her normal bedtime and they had school in the morning. “I’m going to let you go here. Sleep well Clarke and I will see you tomorrow.”

“I hope you sleep well too. Goodnight.”

Both girls hung up their phones and hoped that the night would go fast so they would get to see each other soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted anything for either story in a couple of weeks. Thanks to Fear of the Walking Dead, which I only watched for ADC, I found out I actually like the series. So I started watching The Walking Dead and loved it. I've been watching it on Netflix and getting caught up. I'm working on a story for it too.
> 
> I will be starting Heart Ranger 2 November 1st for National Novel Writing Month. That will be my primary focus for the month. This story and Happy Endings will get occasional updates. Hopefully once a week-my goal anyway.

 

Lexa woke up when her alarm went off. Her first thought was of Clarke. Turning over she grabbed her phone and sent a text to her girlfriend. “Good morning beautiful. See you soon.” Heading into the bathroom she took a shower and then dressed for school. Grabbing her book bag and phone she saw that Clarke had replied. Lexa smiled as she read the message and hurried up the back stairs. She was looking forward to seeing Clarke this morning. After sharing a bed the past two nights with her new girlfriend and sleeping alone last night she missed having the other girl next to her. Walking into the kitchen Lexa saw Anya sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you this morning.” Lexa said, as she was opening up the door to the refrigerator and getting out the orange juice.

“I came back early.” Anya put the paper down on the table. “I have to go to a meeting today for work. So did you win your game the other night and did you have a good weekend?”

“Yeah we did.” Lexa said with a smile. She told Anya about their basketball game and her ankle injury. “Then after the game I told Clarke that I liked her.”

“Really?” Anya smiled. “How is your ankle and what did Clarke say?” Anya looked at her niece expectantly.

“My ankle is good and Clarke likes me too. We are dating.” Lexa’s smile widened. “She is my girlfriend now.”

“That is exciting news. I’m so happy for you.” Anya stood and hugged her niece.

“Thanks. We spent as much time as we could together this past weekend. .”We went on a date. It was a really nice weekend.”

“I bet.” Anya laughed at the wistful expression on Lexa’s face. “I told you that you would make a cute couple.”

“She is amazing and so pretty and nice.”

“Yes, you’re completely gone over her aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Lexa chuckled as she took a seat from across Anya. “Speaking of being gone and girlfriends how is Wendy?”

“She is doing well and plans to come here next weekend.”

“That’s great. I’m look forward to meeting her.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet her too. I think you will really like her. She is planning on staying here. Do you have any problems with that?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, and it’s your house.”

“Yes, but you live here too and I wanted to know how you felt about it.”

“No problem.” Lexa smiled. “Will she be coming to our game?”

“Yes. She will be here for the game.”

“Cool.”

Anya raised a single eyebrow in question. “So have you told your grandmother yet about you and Clarke?”

“No, I haven’t really talked to too many people about her and me. I’ve told you, Raven and Octavia. Clarke’s parents and sister know.”

“This is something big in your life and I’m sure she would want to know. I’m not sure how she will react but telling her sooner rather than later would be a good idea. I don’t think she will be too pleased if she hears it from someone else.”

Lexa nodded while looking at the clock. “I will.” Looking back at Anya Lexa asked. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, not yet. Why don’t you finish getting ready and I will make us some eggs okay?”

“Sure.”

As they ate breakfast Lexa told Anya about the meeting with the lawyer, the money from the estate and her plans on buying her own car.

“That is a lot of money.” Anya remarked.

“Yes, it is.” Lexa agreed. “The only think I’m interested in right now is getting my own car so I don’t have to borrow yours all the time.”

“I didn’t mind you borrowing it. I don’t use it much, but now if you want you can get your own. You will be saving the rest right? For college?”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled at her aunt’s expression. She had no intentions of going out and blowing all that money. Lexa didn’t know what she was going to do or where she was going to go after graduation but at least with the money she inherited she didn’t have to worry about paying for college if she didn’t get a scholarship. “You know me. I’m not materialistic.”

“I know hon. I’m not worried. I know you will save it and put it to good use. However you should do something fun with it too.”

“Maybe.” Lexa looked thoughtful. “Right now I’m focused on getting through this year in school, getting good grades, playing basketball and hopefully get a scholarship to continue my education.” Lexa played with her fork. “I don’t know where Clarke and I go from here but I really like being around her and we will see where we go. I’m not sure what she wants.”

“Yes this is an important year for you, you need to work hard but also try and enjoy it. It goes by so fast. As far as you and Clarke go enjoy this time with her too. Easiest way to find out what she wants is talk to her. Don’t worry about if you two are going to be together in five months or five years from now. Enjoy right now.”

“I am…I just…” Lexa looked down to the floor and back at Anya. “I think I’m in love with her and…well I don’t have a lot of experience with this…these feelings.”

Anya reached over and placed her hand on Lexa’s forearm. “This is a wonderful and scary time in your life right now but it will be okay. You don’t have to have everything figured out right now.”

“I know.” Lexa glanced at the clock when she heard a car horn. “I need to get going. I will see you tonight after practice.”

“Have a good day. Tell Clarke and Tiffany I said hi.”

Lexa nodded towards her aunt and waved as she went out the door. “I will.”

Lexa smiled as she exited the house and saw Clarke behind the wheel of the SUV. Any concerns she had about the unknowable future moved to the back of her mind. Walking over to the Jeep she got inside.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled almost shyly at Clarke.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled back and reached for Lexa’s hand.

Lexa leaned over closer to Clarke, hesitating she glanced at Tiffany. “Hey Tiff how are you?”

“I’m good Lexa.” Tiffany had a happy smile on her face. “Now kiss my sister so we can get going.” Tiffany saw Lexa’s eyes quickly move to look at Clarke. “Come on, don’t be shy now. I promise to sit here and not say anything.”

Clarke looked fondly at Lexa. “Ignore her. She has been babbling about us since we got up this morning.”

“Only because I’m so happy for you two.” Tiffany’s smile grew wider as she saw her sister and Lexa kiss. She bit her lip. She had promised not to say anything and had to keep from saying how cute they both were looking and acting towards each other.

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke whispered as the kiss ended. Her hand was still resting against Lexa’s face.

“I missed you too.” Lexa lightly squeezed the hand that she was holding and glanced down to Clarke’s lips.

“I’ve missed you both. What?” Tiffany asked as both Clarke and Lexa looked back at her. “I did. You two are so cute together.” _So much for my promise not to say anything. Oh well._ “Now that you’re good morning kiss is over my future sister in law can tell me her version of her love confession.” Tiffany laughed at the looks she was getting from both Clarke and Lexa.

“You’re getting a little ahead of things aren’t you sis?”

Tiffany shook her head in disagreement. “Oh you know how I am. I just have this feeling.”

Lexa relaxed back in her seat and grabbed the seat belt. A small smile on her face _. Tiffany is so funny_.

“So Tiffany knows all and sees all?” Clarke put the Jeep in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Tiffany brought both of her arms up to rest on the top of the back seat. She looked relaxed and pleased with herself. “Now you’re finally getting it.”

Clarke ignored her sister’s comment. Quickly looking at Lexa she reached out to reclaim her hand. “This okay?”

“Absolutely.” Clarke’s hand was nice and soft and Lexa enjoyed holding it. Their hands fit well together.

Tiffany cleared her throat. “Okay Lexa, now tell me how it went down.”

 

Lexa walked with Clarke to her locker and waited for her to get the book she needed for her next class. Once Clarke had the book and shut the door she leaned close to Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. “I will see you at lunch.”

“Have a good day.” Clarke reached out and briefly touched Lexa’s hand before the other girl turned and walked towards her first class. When Lexa looked over her shoulder back at her Clarke smiled and waved before turning around and heading towards her first class of the day.

 

“How are the newest couple to walk the school halls?” Octavia asked when Clarke took her seat next to her in class.

Clarke’s smile as immediate. “We are good. How is the oldest couple to walk the halls doing?” Clarke reached into her bag and pulled out her book for the class.

“We are good as well.” Octavia leaned on her arm that was propped up on the table as she looked at Clarke. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” Clarke couldn’t keep the grin off of her face.

“We know Lexa is too. We met for coffee yesterday. You both are just too cute.”

“She kissed me on the cheek out in the hallway. In front of everyone. I never got so much as a hug from Harper publicly. This will take some getting used to but I think I can manage.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” Octavia smiled at her friend then paid attention to the front of the class as the teacher was about to begin.

 

Clarke leaned against the wall in the hallway by the lunch room. She wanted to wait for Lexa. Monroe, Maya, Raven and Octavia were already ahead of her in line. Clarke smiled at her girlfriend as she approached _. I have a girlfriend and I can actually tell people that we are together_. “Hi.”

“Hello, how has your morning been?” Lexa asked as she followed Clarke into the lunch room and they got in line.

“A was kind of hard. I’m having a hard time concentrating.” Clarke handed Lexa a tray.

“Oh, why is that?”

Clarke leaned closer to Lexa. “Because all I’m doing is thinking about you.”

“Oh.” Lexa smiled as her face began to redden. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you too this morning.” Lexa quietly said as they moved up in line.

Nothing else was said until they moved through the line and then found their way over to the table where their friends sat. All four girls were trying to hold back smiles as Clarke and Lexa took a seat at their table.

Clarke looked around the table at her friends who had yet to say anything. She glanced over to Lexa who looked her way with a puzzled expression. “Okay guys, what’s up?”

Raven spoke first. “We were just commenting how adorable you two look together.”

Clarke opened her carton of milk. “Okay.” Her gazed landed on each of her friends.

“Yeah so cute.” Monroe said.

Maya smiled at Clarke and Lexa. “You two do plan to be out here at school because honestly if you don’t you will have to stop looking at each other like you do.”

“Like how?” Lexa was curious and not sure what Maya meant.

“Well you look at each other kind of like you would look at an adorable little puppy that you want to hold and love.” Octavia laughed. “You wouldn’t be fooling anyone if you were going to keep your relationship a secret.”

“We look at each other like that?” Clarke asked.

“Afraid so.” Raven agreed with Octavia’s description.

“It’s not a secret.” Clarke looked at Lexa who nodded. “We talked and we are not going to hide that we are together from anyone here at school or out in the community. If anyone has a problem with that too bad.”

“Total agreement with you there. We were just saying that it’s really noticeable that you like each other.” Raven said. “We are very happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said. She felt Clarke place her hand on her leg. She brought her hand down to lay on top of Clarke’s hand. Intertwining the fingers. It felt so good to hold her hand.

Lexa didn’t know if she looked at Clarke like she was a cute puppy or not. She just knew that when she was around her she felt happy and that she smiled more. Her heart would begin to pound and she got a funny feeling in her stomach. Lexa had been distracted in her morning classes thinking about Clarke. The way that she looked, how she smelled and how her lips felt when they kissed. The way her body would tingle when Clarke touched her. Like how she felt right now.

Clarke glanced at Lexa and smiled as she half listened to her friends talk about their weekend. None of their stories could compare to how well her weekend turned out. Lexa wore her hair back in a ponytail _. I wonder does she have any idea how cute her ears are?_ Clarke’s attention was drawn to her hand that was still pressed against Lexa’s thigh. Underneath her hand was Lexa’s leg. Strong, muscled and hard. The long strong fingers of Lexa’s hand were soft and gentle as they meshed with her own.

“I don’t think she is paying attention to us.” Maya tossed a pea at Clarke.

Clarke felt something hit her face. “What?” Clarke looked at Maya.

“Earth to Clarke.” Monroe waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face.

“Monroe get your hand out of my face.” Clarke pushed her hand away. “I was paying attention to you.”

“Looked like you were looking at your girlfriend with a goofy look on your face.” Monroe said.

“Like a love sick puppy.” Maya laughed.

“What is it with you guys and puppies?” Clarke’s blue eyes focused on Monroe then Maya.

“Ignore them Clarke. They are just trying to give you shit and think they are being funny.” Raven said.

Both Maya and Monroe laughed then Maya spoke. “Yes we are just giving you shit but seriously Clarke it looked like you were somewhere else.”

Clarke turned to look at Lexa and saw the other girl’s green eyes study her face. _Just enjoying the view and the feeling I get when Lexa is near._ Clarke shrugged. “What can I say? My mind is on other things.”

“We had better get used to it. They are going to be like this from now on.” Raven said.

“Like what?” Monroe asked.

“Only have eyes for each other.” Octavia looked at her girlfriend and hugged Raven. “How I still feel about you baby.”

“And I you.” Raven returned the hug.

“Oh joy.” Maya said. “Now we have to put up with Clarke and Lexa making heart eyes at each other like Raven and Octavia.”

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other and smiled.

“There they go again.” Monroe said. “Being adorable.”

“Oh you two are being silly.” Clarke laughed. She knew she looked at Lexa with a goofy smile. She couldn’t hide how she was feeling and she didn’t want to. Maya and Monroe were giving them a hard time but she knew it was just teasing. “And you will just have to get used to it.”

“You know we are just giving you two a hard time. We love you both and so very happy for you.” Maya said. “You both are great people and I’m happy that you found each other.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said. “I appreciate that.”

“Me too.” Clarke smiled at their friends.

“’I agree with Maya.” Raven said. “I like you Lexa. We have become good friends. I think that you are a really nice and a good person. I’ve known Clarke my whole life and I just want her to be happy and I see that you can do that for her and that you really care about her.”

“Yes, I do.” Lexa gently squeezed Clarke’s hand that was still on her thigh.

“We know she makes you happy too and cares a lot for you as well. If there is anything that you two need let us know.” Octavia looked at both Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke looked gratefully at her friends. “I’m sure we will. Thanks guys for being there for us. I appreciate every single one of you.”

 

“How is your ankle doing?” Clarke asked as they walked towards the Jeep. Tiffany had come back to the school to pick them up and Clarke saw Lexa limp as they walked out to the parking lot.

“A little sore but manageable.” Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s when Clarke had reached for her hand. “I will put some ice on it and elevate it when I get home.”

“I hope it is better for you tomorrow and that you can play in the game on Wednesday, but if it isn’t I hope the coach keeps you out so it can heal up.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. I will tape it up for the game. I don’t want to miss any more.” They reached the jeep and Lexa held the door open for Clarke.

“Hey you two how was practice?” Tiffany asked.

“Good. How was your day?” Clarke asked as she reached back behind her to take Lexa’s hand as she sat in the back seat.

Tiffany filled them in on her day on the short ride home. Soon she was pulling into Lexa’s driveway.

“Do me a favor will you Tiff?” Clarke asked.

“Sure.”

“I want to spend some time with Lexa. Can you take my bag and drop it off in my room. I’ll walk home in a few minutes.”

“No problem. Good night Lexa.”

“Good night Tiffany. Thanks for the ride.”

Both Clarke and Lexa got out and walked up to the porch as Tiffany backed out of the driveway and went home.

“I wanted to be able to spend some alone time with you and give you a proper goodnight kiss.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and moved in close. It was chilly out and she knew that they couldn’t stay outside for very long.

Lexa draped her arms around Clarke’s waist as Clarke pressed her lips to hers. Clarke’s lips were warm but was just starting to get a little cold from being outside. As always they were very soft as they met hers. When the kiss ended Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her so they could hug. She felt Clarke shiver. “Do you want to come inside for a few minutes?”

Clarke shook her head regretfully. “No, I really wish I could but I should get going. I have a lot of homework to do.”

“Okay.” Lexa briefly kissed Clarke’s lips twice. “Hurry home and get warm. I will see you tomorrow.”

Clarke took a step back. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Please do.” Lexa watched as Clarke jogged home. She stood on the front porch till she couldn’t see her anymore. Going inside she hung her jacket up and by the time she got to the refrigerator to get something to each her phone buzzed with a text message from Clarke. _Good she is home_. After texting Clarke back and making a sandwich Lexa set her book bag on the kitchen table proceeded to start working on her homework.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you excited to meet Wendy?” Clarke asked as she changed into her basketball uniform.

“Yes I am and a little nervous.” Lexa was changing into her uniform and paused to watch Clarke put on her jersey. She openly appreciated Clarke’s sports bra covered breasts and her stomach as the jersey was pulled down over Clarke’s head and body.

Clarke saw the look on Lexa’s face. “What?” She asked curiously.

“Nothing I just…you have a very nice body.” Lexa blushed. Turning away she continued to change.

“You do too.” Clarke smiled at Lexa’s blushing. She loved the way the other girl looked at her. Not in a lecherous way. Lexa’s eyes had a softness to them that made Clarke feel like she was being worshipped.

“Quit lusting after your girlfriend and staring at her chest and finished getting changed Lexa.” Octavia said as she threw a towel at Lexa. She and Raven were getting changed in the same section of the locker room as Clarke and Lexa. Monroe and Maya were changing elsewhere.

“I wasn’t lusting after…” Lexa protested.

“It’s okay honey. Octavia is just giving you a hard time.” Clarke picked up the towel and snapped at Octavia with it. “Leave my girlfriend alone O.”

Octavia moved to stand behind Raven as she stuck out her tongue at Clarke.

“As if Raven is going to protect you.” Clarke laughed.

“Raven is going to stay out of the middle of this.” Raven held up her hands and moved away from Octavia. “Baby don’t egg her on. She’s tougher than she looks.” Raven laughed as she moved out of the way of the snapping towel that came her way.

Their coach came around the corner of the wall of lockers to see her players being silly. “I hope you ladies have this much energy for the game tonight.”

Clarke stopped trying to snap Raven with the towel and put it down on the bench. “All fired up and ready to go coach.”

“Good.” Their coach nodded. “Lexa how is the ankle?”

“It’s good ma’am.” Lexa had finished getting dressed as she had looked on in amusement at Clarke and her friend’s antics.

“If you’re ready to go see the trainer and get that ankle wrapped.” The coach said.

Lexa nodded at her coach before the woman walked away. “Okay.” Lexa stuffed her things into the locker and shut the door. Walking over to Clarke she put her hand on her shoulder and pressed her lips to Clarke’s cheek.

As Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa in a hug she heard Octavia make loud kissing noises. Looking over Lexa’s shoulder at Octavia she extended her middle finger.

Octavia shook her head and laughed. “Uh-uh that is Lexa’s job.” She looked over at her girlfriend who was standing there with her hands on her hips. “You know I’m just giving her a hard time. It’s so much fun being able to tease them.”

“Honey you know the picture that you sometimes see on Facebook about the person who stirs the shit pot should lick the spoon?” Raven nodded towards Clarke and Lexa. “I wouldn’t stir it up too much.”

“I’m just trying to get them pumped up for the game and have a little fun while I’m at it.” Octavia said. “They know I love them and I’m only teasing.”

“Yes, and I’m giving it right back.” Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand not ready to let her girlfriend go just yet.

“I’ll be right back after I get my ankle taped.” Lexa said.

“I’ll keep the children in line while you’re gone.” Raven smirked.

“Who are you going to keep in line?” Maya asked as she and Monroe came in on the end of the conversation.

“All of you.” Raven said.

“What did we do?” Monroe looked confused.

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand twice before letting go and headed towards the office to get her ankle wrapped for the game. She didn’t mind the teasing. It didn’t come from a place of malice but from good friends who were comfortable with her and Clarke and it felt good to be a part of their circle.

 

Lexa and her team stood at the entrance to the locker room and waited for their team to be announced. One by one their names were called and they ran out and lined up on the sidelines of the basketball court. When Lexa’s name was called she ran out, slapped the hands of her teammates as she went down the line and took her spot. She looked up into the crowd to see if she could find her aunt, Wendy and Clarke’s family. They were not hard to find thanks to the sign Tiffany held up. It had their jersey numbers and a plus sign between them. Pink and red hearts covered the outside edges of the sign.

Lexa looked at Wendy who was standing between Anya and Abby. Wendy was clapping and cheering with the crowd. She was the same height as her aunt with a similar body shape. Lexa knew from their conversations that Wendy was the same age as Anya and was biracial. Her father had been African American and her mother was Caucasian. Her long curly black hair was pulled back from her face which showed off her amazing cheekbones. Anya had also told her that Wendy wore a prosthetic left leg.

The players huddled up by their seats to get last minute instruction from the coach before the game started. She had one arm across Raven’s back and the other across Clarke’s as they listened to what the coach had to say. Lexa knew she was going to be starting the game as was Clarke. As the buzzer was getting ready to go off they broke the huddle and high fived each other.

“See Tiff’s sign?” Clarke asked.

“No one can miss it.” Lexa replied. “She is certainly not subtle.”

“No, she never is.” Clarke laughed. “Wendy is really pretty.”

“Yes she is.” Lexa thought her aunt and Wendy made a really good looking couple and was glad that despite the distance they still managed to be together. She knew her aunt deserved someone nice.

“Okay ladies let’s go, let’s go, let’s go.” The coach yelled clapping her hands together.

The starters on the team ran out and took their places on the floor as the game was about to start.

 

The shot clock was counting down. The score was tied and Raven had the ball. She passed it to Clarke, who passed it to Octavia, then to Susan who sent it back to Clarke. Clarke saw Lexa make a move down by the basket to get herself open. She passed it to Lexa who turned, faked a shot then moved around her guard to do a layup into the basket just at the buzzer sounded to end the game. They had won.

The crowd exploded and began screaming, clapping and stomping on the bleachers. Lexa found herself on the receiving end of hugs from her teammates as the excitement of their win overtook them. When Clarke hugged her she felt the pressure of Clarke’s lips as her neck was kissed and a slight sting as Clarke slapped her on the butt.

“Nice move there babe.” Clarke said in Lexa’s ear before she moved away only to be pounced on by Raven, Octavia, Monroe and Maya.

“We all did an amazing job.” Lexa said as another teammate moved in to offer her congratulations.

Soon they were lined up and slapped hands with the apposing team and then they ran yelling into the locker room in celebration and to get changed.

“Are you going to take a shower hon?” Clarke asked as she pulled out her towel and her bag of toiletries. Their family was waiting for them to go out to dinner so they were going to try and hurry getting cleaned up.

“Oh yeah.” Lexa took off her shoe and began peeling the tape off. “Just as soon as I get this off.”

“How is your ankle doing?” Clarke asked. “It didn’t look like it had bothered you at all.” Clarke hadn’t seen any indication that the injury had bothered her. Lexa still ran up and down the court with the speed that she normally did.

“A little stiff but okay.” Lexa pulled the last of the tape off and threw it at the trash can. The little ball of tape dropped down inside the trash can. “Two points.” Lexa raised her arms up over her head then began taking off her other shoe. “Why don’t you go ahead and I will get cleaned up in a few minutes.”

“Alright.” Clarke agreed. “I don’t know about you but I’m really hungry and looking forward to dinner.”

“Me too.” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend before Clarke headed towards the showers. She stood and grabbed her towel and her own back of toiletries and headed for the shower room.

 

“Your daughter is a very good basketball player.” Wendy sat on the bleachers next to Abby as they waited for Clarke and Lexa to come out.

“Thank you. Did you play?” Abby asked.

“A long time ago, but yes. In high school.” Wendy reached over and took Anya’s hand. “We sometimes go out and play a little one on one.”

“Yeah we do and she beats me every time.” Anya smiled affectionately at her girlfriend. She was happy that Wendy was able to make it for the weekend and get to meet her niece.

“I don’t know I sometimes think you let me.” Wendy’s eyebrows rose. “Are you?”

“Absolutely not.” Anya leaned at so she could see past Wendy and look at Abby. “She is just better than me.”

Abby laughed. “So what are your plans for Thanksgiving Anya?”

“We are going to go spend the holiday with Lexa’s grandmother and great uncle.” Anya replied.

“That will be nice for Lexa to see her family.” Jake said.

Tiffany walked over and sat down on the bleachers. She had been visiting with some friends after the game.

“We shall see.” Anya grimaced with concern. “Lexa plans to tell her grandmother and uncle that she is gay and dating a girl. I think they will be okay with it but you just never know how some people will react.”

Tiffany snorted. “She should tell them after they stuff themselves with turkey. Let the tryptophan overload mellow them out.”

“She does plan to tell them sometime after dinner and I hope it goes well.” Anya said.

“I hope it goes well too. Coming out to people, especially family can be a little nerve-racking if you’re not sure how they are going to react.”

“My father had a harder time with it then my mother did.” Wendy said. “If one positive thing came out of the motorcycle accident that I had where I lost my leg it was that he finally came around and realized that there were worse things than having a gay daughter. It was having a dead daughter.”

Tiffany looked at Wendy’s legs and tried to figure out which one was fake. She thought about asking but for once decided that might be kind of rude and kept her mouth shut. Instead she looked down the bleachers towards the locker rooms just as some of the team members came through the door. Clarke and Lexa were among them.

“Here they come. Thank god because I’m hungry.” Tiffany said.

“Really? The hotdog, popcorn and candy bar that you had didn’t fill you up?” Jake looked at his youngest daughter in disbelief.

“We are going for pizza silly.” Abby said to her husband. “Don’t you know she is always hungry for pizza?”

“Sure mock me.” Tiffany rolled her eyes as they all stood up and moved down onto the gym floor to meet Clarke and Lexa. “Awesome game you two.” Tiffany hugged her sister then Lexa.

“Thanks. It was a tough win but a win.” Clarke smiled at the group.

Anya stepped forward with Wendy. “Wendy this is my niece Lexa.”

“Hi nice to finally meet you.” Wendy held out her hand for Lexa to shake. “Anya’s told me a lot about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Lexa shook Wendy’s hand. “This is my girlfriend Clarke.” Lexa liked being able to say that. “You have already met I’m sure her parents and sister.”

“Yes, I have.” Wendy smiled. “Tiffany is both of you girl’s number one fan.”

“Yes she is very dedicated and since I _know_ my sister we had better get to the pizza place before she starts to complain.” Clarke said.

“Too late for that.” Abby said. “But yes, we should go.”

“Is it okay if I ride with Lexa to the restaurant?” Clarke asked her parents.

“Sure honey. We’ll see you there.” Jake said as they walked towards the doors that led out to the parking lot.

 

“You both played very well tonight.” Anya said as they got into her car. She started it and pulled in behind some other cars leaving the high school. “It was a very exciting game.”

“I enjoyed it very much. You both are really good.” Wendy asked.

“Thanks. I’m glad you could make it.” Lexa said.

Lexa scooted closer to Clarke and rested her head on her shoulder. In the dark back seat of the car they could have a few moments of being close together without a bunch of people around them.

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispered.

“Yes. I just want to be near you is that okay?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke moved her arm so she could wrap it around Lexa’s shoulder so she could lay against her more comfortably. “It’s very much okay.” She rubbed the back of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa lifted her head enough so she could kiss the side of Clarke’s lips and then moved her head back to Clarke’s shoulder.

 

Lexa must have dozed off on the ride to the restaurant. She opened her eyes when she felt Clarke shift underneath her.

“Lexa honey, wake up.” Clarke said softly.

Lexa quickly closed her eyes as the interior lights of the car came on then slowly opened them again.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you.” Lexa said sitting up in the seat. “Literally.”

“I’m not. I quite enjoyed holding you on the ride here.” Clarke opened her car door and moved to get out. Lexa followed her.

“You are very comfortable.” Lexa kissed her briefly on the lips before shutting the car door.

They walked around to the front of the car where Wendy and Anya stood. Abby, Jake and Tiffany were getting out of Jake’s vehicle and together they walked into the restaurant.

All through dinner Lexa felt the need to touch Clarke. She was either holding the other girl’s hand or had her hand on Clarke’s thigh. She wanted to have as much contact with her as she could. After school on Monday Clarke and her family would be flying out to spend the Thanksgiving holiday with some family in Colorado and they wouldn’t be back till Sunday afternoon. She was going to have dinner with family on Thanksgiving Day but she didn’t know what she was going to do without getting to see Clarke for almost a week.

“Is it okay if I come over early tomorrow?” Clarke asked Lexa after their orders had been taken.

“Yes. Anya and Wendy are going to be off doing something till around eight anyway. Please come over and keep me company.”

“I would love that. You know I’m going to miss you so much next week. You have to promise to text me every day.” Clarke played with Lexa’s fingers. “You will do that right?”

“Every day, several times a day. I will miss you too. I…” Lexa looked up passed Clarke and the others at the table to see watch who just entered the restaurant. _Shit._

“What?” Clarke turned her head to look in the direction that Lexa was looking at. “What is Harper doing here?” _Great here we go again_.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Wendy notice the sudden silence and tension at the table She looked at Anya to see if she knew what was going on. Anya shrugged. She had no idea but whatever it was had to do with the two woman that were walking by their table on their way to be seated. The blonde girl had a huge smile on her face as she passed them.

“What is going on and who was that?” Anya asked.

Tiffany faced Anya. “That was trouble with a capital B.I.T.C.H.”

Abby quickly turned around to face her daughter. “Tiffany!” Abby’s eyes narrowed at her youngest. She turned to speak to Anya. “That was one of Clarke’s former classmates and friend. They have had a falling out and she has been causing a bit of drama.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes. “If you want to call sending her minions out to hurt Lexa a bit of a drama. I say she is a bit of a psycho.”

“What do you mean about hurting Lexa?” Anya looked from Tiffany to her niece for answers.

Lexa took a deep breath thinking about how she was going to explain. “Remember when I was in that hit and run with my bike?”

Anya nodded. “Yes.”

“I think a friend of hers was the driver of the car.” Lexa shrugged. “I have no proof that it _was_ him but at the party that we went to at a classmate’s house Harper and this guy, Paul was his name, were there. He looked like the guy that was driving.”

“He and another guy tried to start some trouble that night.” Clarke glanced at Lexa. She didn’t know if Lexa had told Anya about the fight. “He was saying some inappropriate things and tried to start a fight.” Clarke shook her head as she remembered the night. “Harper had been calling and texting me, wanting to be friends again. I want nothing to do with her but she is not taking no for an answer. She showed up one night at the coffeehouse with some guy and gave me a hard time about not meeting her and returning her messages.”

“See she is crazy.” Tiffany took a drink of her soda and crunched on some ice. _And a bitch_.

“That was the night I asked them to leave.” Jake said. He had grateful that Harper and Jerry left peacefully. He didn’t want to have to call the police that night.

Anya looked over at the two women who were ordering their food. Once the waitress walked away the blonde leaned closer to the brunette girl as they tried to speak privately.

“So have the police been notified of this?” Anya asked. She wasn’t happy about hearing some of this for the first time. She felt Wendy take her hand underneath the table.

“A report had been made regarding the hit and run but without any clear evidence as to who was actually driving there isn’t anything they can do.” Lexa said. “I didn’t get a plate number, and I’m really not sure if it was Paul. He just looked a lot like the guy.”

“I talked to Monroe’s sister who is a police officer. Since the calls and texts are so few and she isn’t threatening me there isn’t anything that could really be done. I was told to change my phone number or save the texts and messages. If she starts making threats or actually tries to do something then I might be able to get a protective order.”

“And her showing up here is just a coincidence?” Abby asked. “Or is this some type of harrassement?”

Clarke shrugged. She had no answers. “I don’t know. We haven’t seen her for a while and this is a public place”

“Why don’t we all just try and enjoy our evening? If this girl intends to start trouble tonight I’m sure we can handle it.” Wendy smiled, trying to defuse the tension at the table. “Let’s not let her being here ruin our dinner. If she is trying to be intimidating let’s show her she is not succeeding.

“I agree with Wendy. Let’s just ignore her and have a nice time.” Jake looked to Abby to see what she thought. He smiled when Abby nodded her agreement.

Lexa leaned over to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Are you okay?” She reached down and took Clarke’s hand and squeezed reassuringly.

“Yeah, she won’t start anything with my parents or Anya and Wendy here.” _At least I hope not_.

Clarke tried to keep up with the conversations going on around her while they had dinner, but her attention kept going over to the far table where Harper and the other girl sat. She hadn’t gotten a text from Harper recently. She had hoped that she would never hear from her or see her again. Seeing her with this girl she was with had Clarke hoping that Harper had finally moved on and would leave her alone. Time would tell though if that was going to be true.

Lexa watched as Tiffany excused herself to go to the bathroom and she had to walk by Harper and the other girl. Lexa held her breath to see if Tiffany was going to say or do anything when she walked by but it didn’t appear to be the case. Lexa let out the breath she was holding. Harper had briefly looked Tiffany’s way as she passed, then she said something to the brunette before looking towards their table. Harper’s eyes met Lexa’s stare. She continued to stare coldly at her before Harper looked away.

“I’m surprised you didn’t give her frost bite.” Clarke laughed. She had seen the look Lexa was giving Harper.

“Just making sure she didn’t start anything with Tiffany.” Lexa stretched her arm across Clarke’s chair.

“That would be a bad move on Harper’s part. Tiffany would rip into her without a seconds thought.” Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh. “But I’m sure she would appreciate you having her back.”

“Of course.” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “Did you get enough to eat? You hardly ate any pizza.”

“I’m just not as hungry as I thought.” Clarke didn’t want to worry Lexa about losing her appetite as soon as Harper walked in.

Tiffany dropped down in her chair. “I must go home now and take a shower now after walking by that skank.” She said low enough that only Clarke and Lexa heard her. “Actually I think I deserve some ice cream for not saying anything or doing anything as I walked by.”

“Yeah, how did you manage that?” Clarke was curious how her sister had managed to keep her mouth shut.

“I wanted to dump her drink over her head or shove her piece of pizza in her face.” Tiffany replied honestly. “I also have a few choice colorful names to call her but I decided I didn’t want to start anything.”

“That is a wise thing to do.” Lexa said.

“Yeah.” Tiffany picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. “That and the fact that mom and dad probably would have had to bail me out of jail.”

“Well there is that.” Clarke said. “Anyway I’m glad you were the bigger person and didn’t do anything.”

Tiffany laughed. “And stoop to her level please.” She waved a hand dismissively. “She is so beneath me.” Tiffany smiled and continued to eat her piece of pizza. “I still think I deserve ice cream.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Clarke laughed.

“Speaking of arrangements. I was wondering since you’re coming over to my house tomorrow anyway would you want to have a sleep over tonight?” Lexa asked. She had already talked to Anya about it but since Clarke still lived at home it had to be approved by her parents.

“That would save me from crossing the street tomorrow.” Clarke grinned. Living so close together made going over to Lexa’s house easy. Staying the night was much better though. “Let me ask.” Clarke shifted in her seat so she was facing her parents. She looked past Harper who she knew was currently looking at her. She didn’t look back at her but instead faced her parents. “Would it be alright if I stayed over at Lexa’s tonight?”

Jake nodded his consent.

_I’m wondering if they’re sleeping together. Maybe I should have a little talk with Clarke?_ Abby didn’t know and if they were and she didn’t care as long as they were safe. Abby looked from Clarke to Lexa and then to Anya. “It’s okay with me if it’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine with me.” Anya smiled. “We’ll have a big old slumber party.”

“Okay then but if you have any homework take it with you.” Abby said.

“I will, thanks mom.” Clarke turned back and smiled at her girlfriend. She was happy that she was going to get to see more of Lexa this weekend. It was going to be difficult next week without her.

“I for one am stuffed. How about we get these leftovers boxed up and head for home.” Jake suggested.

“I’ll go take care of the check.” Abby said picking up her purse from the floor.

“No, Abby let me do that.” Anya pushed her chair back and she followed Abby up to the register.

“I think I will let them figure that out.” Wendy moved her chair back and carefully stood as she held onto the table and the back of her chair. “It was nice meeting you Jake.”

“You too Wendy. I hope we get to chat again.” He stood up and shook Wendy’s hand.

“I would like that.” Wendy looked at Clarke. “It was nice meeting you as well and I will be seeing you again in a little bit.” She walked up to Tiffany. “You my dear are an amazingly unique young woman and don’t you ever change.”

“Thanks, you are pretty awesome yourself.” Tiffany responded.

Lexa helped Clarke put on her coat and then draped her arm across her shoulders as they walked towards the exit. It was a clear night and they looked up at all the stars in the night sky as they slowly made their way to Clarke’s parent’s car. At the car Lexa kissed Clarke. She stopped when Tiffany started whistling at them.

“We are just saying goodbye.” Clarke said.

“It’s not like you won’t see her again in about twenty minutes.” Tiffany skipped up to both Clarke and Lexa. “You can always slip her the tongue later.”

“Tiff you are such a little shit.” Clarke whispered as she glared at her sister.

Tiffany laughed. “Yes, I am.” She got into her father’s vehicle.

Clarke shook her head and then smiled at Lexa. “Little sisters.”

Lexa smiled back. “You wouldn’t know what to do without her.”

“True.” Clarke hugged Lexa briefly. “I will be over as soon as I can.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Lexa kiss Clarke quickly one more time before walking to her aunt’s vehicle and getting in.

 

“Clarke can I talk to you a minute before you go over to Lexa’s?” Abby asked as she came into Clarke’s room. She sat down on the bed facing Clarke.

“Sure mom. What is it?” Clarke zipped up her bag that had a change of clothes, her books and pajamas inside.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Abby gestured towards Clarke’s desk chair.

“Okay.” Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched up. She sat down in her chair facing her mother.

Abby played with her wedding band and took a deep breath. “I’m not sure where to begin.”

“Begin about what?” Clarke asked. “Honestly you’re kind of freaking me out here.”

“You and Lexa will be sharing a bed tonight yes?”

“I assume so.” Clarke wasn’t sure what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. That would depend on how Anya felt about them sharing a bed.

“Have you and Lexa had sleep overs before where you shared a bed?”

“Yes.” Clarke’s eye’s narrowed. “Mom, what is this about?”

“Have you two umm…” Abby took a deep breath and decided to just ask the question. “Have you had sex yet?”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What? No!”

“Do you plan on that happening soon?”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked at her mother and she shook her head. “Mom, I can’t answer that, and really when that happens that is between Lexa and myself.”

“I know…J know…and I trust you. It’s just that we’ve talked to you years ago about sex, safe sex. But that was before we knew you liked girls and…well, I am relieved that you at least won’t be coming home to tell me that your boyfriend got you pregnant. I just…when the time is right for you what I said before still applies. Make sure it’s what you really want and that you are safe about it.”

Clarke couldn’t believe she was actually having this conversation with her mother. When she was younger sure, but she was eighteen and considered an adult. “You don’t have to worry about us mom.”

“Good, that’s good. As I said before if you have any questions…well I will help where I can but if it’s lesbian specific maybe Raven, Octavia or even Anya and Wendy would be better resources for you.”

“I will keep that in mind if I have any questions.” _This is really embarrassing_.

“I will let you finish getting ready then.” Abby stood up and walked to the door. Her baby girl was all grown up and she knew she didn’t have to worry but she was a mother and she would always worry. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too mom.”

Clarke grabbed her coat, her bag and then headed to Lexa’s. As she walked down her driveway she still couldn’t believe that her mom was actually asking if she and Lexa had slept together. _We just started dating and while I want that with Lexa eventually I wasn’t actually thinking about it happening tonight. Plus Anya and Wendy would be home._ Even though Lexa’s room was on a different floor than Anya’s it just seemed weird to have sex with them in the house.

As Clarke stepped up onto the porch the front door opened. Lexa held the door for her. “Hi sweetie.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek as she walked into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

 

“Do you want to watch a movie with us?” Lexa asked her aunt.

“No, you two go ahead. Wendy and I are going to head to bed. Try not to stay up too late.”

“Okay, goodnight.” Lexa replied. “Good night Wendy.”

“Goodnight you two. Sleep well when you finally go.” Wendy followed Anya into her bedroom and gently closed the door.

“Alone at last.” Clarke said, facing Lexa on the couch.

“Yes, finally. So would you like some popcorn to go with our movie?”

“I’m going to pass but you go ahead if you want some.”

“I’m still full from dinner.” Lexa reached over and held Clarke’s hand. “Weird that Harper was there tonight but I’m really glad she didn’t do anything.”

“Me too and I hope that she continues to leave us alone.” _I’m tired of dealing with her_. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “So what movie would you like to watch?”

“You pick. I’m up for anything as long as you are sitting beside me.”

“Okay.” Clarke took the remote that was handed to her and began flipping through the movie titles on Netflix. “How about this one?” Clarke had picked a Christmas movie.

“Sure.” Lexa wasn’t much of a Christmas themed movie watcher, and she thought it was silly to have Christmas movies out when it wasn’t even past Thanksgiving yet. She noticed that as soon as Halloween was over the stores started decorating for Christmas and one of the radio stations that she normally listened to started playing Christmas music. She wouldn’t be listening to that station again till after the holidays. But, as far as this movie went, it was what Clarke wanted to watch so she would sit there next to her and try to enjoy it. She would enjoy sitting next to Clarke anyway.

They sat close together on the couch, silently watching the movie while holding hands. It was a typical Christmas movie about reluctantly finding love during the holidays and being accepted into a family. During the movie Lexa started thinking about her family. Specifically that she would never get to spend another Thanksgiving or Christmas with her parents. Last year was the last time they had been able to spend Thanksgiving together. Her father was sent overseas before Christmas and it had been almost a year since he was deployed.

Lexa felt the tears sting her eyes. _Shit._ “Excuse me.” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and stood up. Her face turned away from Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, be back in a minute.” Lexa tried to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke to Clarke. She headed towards the bathroom.

Clarke watched Lexa walk away. She glanced back towards the TV and then back to the direction that Lexa had gone. Something didn’t feel right to her.

Lexa went into the bathroom and shut the door. Lowering the lid of the stool she sat down. She buried her face into her hands and started crying. It had been almost a year since she had seen her father in person, had been able to hug him and for them to be together during the holidays. She had been able to talk to him over Skype while he was gone, but that wasn’t the same as having him home. Then he was killed, then her mother was gone.

Lexa had tried hard to cope with what happened. Therapy had been going well. She was reaching her goals. She hadn’t had a nightmare since the summer. She had friends now. Friends that she was closer with than any friend she ever had in her life so far. She had Clarke and her future was looking good. Except now she was reminded that her parents were gone, really gone, and this would be the first holiday where they were not here.

Tears streamed down Lexa’s face as her hands dropped to her sides. Her face was scrunched up in pain. She felt like screaming but instead of that she picked up the toilet plunger and hurtled it towards the door. The wooden handle made a loud bang against the door and dropped to the floor. It didn’t make her feel any better.

Clarke heard something hit the bathroom door. She wondered what it was and was concerned. Lexa had been gone longer than what it normally took for someone to go to the bathroom. Lexa’s abrupt departure also had her worried.

Clarke muted the TV and listened. She didn’t hear any unusual noises but got up anyway and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked softly on the door. “Lexa are you okay?”

“Yeah be out in a minute.” Lexa took some toilet paper and began to dry her eyes. Standing she looked in the bathroom mirror. There was no way that Clarke couldn’t see that she had been crying. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bloodshot. Picking up the plunger she put it back in its place. Then Lexa washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. Drying her face off she took a deep breath to try and center herself. She then opened the door to find Clarke still standing there. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you would still be standing here. Did you have to use the restroom?”

“No, I came to check on you.” Clarke’s eyebrows rose in concern. “Are you okay?” Clarke could see by the expression on Lexa’s face that she wasn’t okay.

Lexa didn’t want to cry again but she could stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. She didn’t say anything, only shook her head.

Clarke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her close as her girlfriend cried. “What is it honey?” Clarke could feel Lexa’s body tremble against her own. Clarke tightened her hold and rubbed Lexa’s back with one hand. “Let’s get out of the bathroom and go sit down out in the living room.”

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to lead her out of the bathroom. They walked hand in hand to the living room. Lexa used her hand to try and wipe her eyes.

Clarke positioned herself in the corner of the couch. One leg was off the couch, with her foot on the floor. The other one was stretched out on the couch. She patted the spot on the couch between her legs. “Come here. Lean up against me and tell me what is going on.” Clarke briefly bit her lip. “That is if you want to. You don’t have to but I really want to be able to hold you right now. Is that okay?”

Lexa nodded and got on the couch. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back against Clarke’s chest. Clarke’s arms went around her waist and pulled her close. She felt Clarke move her hair aside and felt the press of Clarke’s lips against her neck for a brief kiss.

Clarke rested her face against Lexa’s shoulder. She continued to simply hold onto the other girl and not pressuring her to talk. She was curious as to what had caused the tears and she hated seeing Lexa in any pain.

Lexa covered Clarke’s arms with her own that encircled her waist. She gently rubbed her thumb against the skin on Clarke’s forearm. “I’m sorry.” Lexa quietly said.

“For what?” Clarke couldn’t imagine what Lexa would need to apologize for.

“I didn’t want to fall apart like this in front of you.”

“That is nothing you need to apologize for honey.” Clarke tightened her arms briefly around Lexa. “We all get upset from time to time and need to cry.”

“I just…I hate crying in front of other people.”

“I understand baby, but I’m not just some ‘other people’. I’m your girlfriend and I want to know when you are upset about something. I might not be able to do anything to fix it but I can listen and be there for you.”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to hold back more tears. Taking a deep breath she relaxed further against Clarke. “This will be the first Thanksgiving and Christmas without my parents.”

 _Oh!_ Clarke now could understand why Lexa was so upset. _My poor baby_.

“I miss them…things have been going so good lately...” Lexa sighed. “We were watching that movie, that stupid movie. I realized that I would never get to put up a tree with my parents again. I would never get to exchange gifts with them.” Lexa looked up towards the ceiling and tried to blink back the tears. “I would never get to sip hot chocolate with them on Christmas morning, or hear them say I love you again.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Lexa hung her head as the tears started falling.

“Oh sweetie.” Clarke placed several kisses on Lexa’s shoulders. “You cry as much as you need to. I got you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa moved so she was lying on her side against Clarke. Her face pressed against Clarke’s chest and under her chin. She wiped at her eyes and laid there limply against Clarke as the other girl held onto her. Lexa allowed Clarke to comfort her, she needed Clarke to comfort her.

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She couldn’t imagine what Lexa felt right now, or what emotions Lexa was going to have to cope with over the holidays. Clarke just knew that she was going to be there for Lexa and do whatever she could to help her get through them.

“Whatever you need, I’m going to be here for you. If you want to talk, or what a shoulder to cry on. I’m here.”

“What you’re doing right now is what I need.” Lexa hiccupped. “Thank you.” With Clarke’s arms around her she felt safe and cared for.

“I love holding you like this, so it’s my pleasure.” Clarke rested her head against the top of Lexa’s.

Lexa was quiet for several minutes as she enjoyed being held. “I think I’ve just been holding a lot of that in.” She finally said. “I’ve tried to be a normal teenager, to hurry up and get over it. But there is no rushing it, or really getting over it.

“No, Lexa. I don’t think you ever really get over it. I think over time it might start hurting less and less but not completely go away. You will always miss them and its going to take time.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. It was going to take more time.

“The good news is you have people here that love and care for you. Who will be here for you when you need us. You don’t have to do it alone.”

“I’m glad I don’t have to go through it alone.” Lexa cracked a small smile. That is certainly different from how you felt after they died. You didn’t want anything to do with anyone. “I’m glad you’re here Clarke.”

“Always.” Clarke reached up and slowly stroked Lexa’s cheek with her fingertips. “I love you Lexa.” Clarke didn’t know if this was a good time to admit that, she was afraid to say it but she did love her, and she wanted Lexa to know.

Lexa’s heart rate picked up at Clarke’s admission and she sat up so she could see Clarke _. Oh thank god, you too_. Reached up she cupped Clarke’s cheek. Smiling, Lexa leaned in and kissed her. “I love you too.”

“Lexa, that makes me happy.” Even if Lexa didn’t share Clarke feelings exactly she was glad that she had told her how she felt.

“I have been in love with you for a while now but I was afraid to say it. Hell, afraid to feel it.”

Clarke stoked Lexa’s face. “Why were you afraid?”

“That you might not return the feelings.” Lexa shrugged. “I was afraid to feel, afraid to care because if anything happened to you I would be in so much pain.” Lexa smile. “I just couldn’t help myself though.”

Clarke nodded. “I understand, I was afraid to say it too.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “I didn’t know if this was a good time. I told you that there were people that loved and cared about you. I wanted you to know that I was one of them that loved you. Then I thought about how you said that you wouldn’t get the chance to hear your parents say I love you again and I…” Clarke blinked and looked away briefly. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “I wanted you to hear me tell you, that I love you. So I said to hell with being afraid.”

“I’m glad you told me.” Lexa smiled.

“I’m glad you told me.” Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa’s forehead. “Also for telling me what had upset you.”

“I trust you Clarke. You have always been supportive.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s thigh. “The same goes for you. I’m here for you too if you need to talk or have a shoulder to cry on.”

“I know, and I appreciate that sweetie.”

“I’m going to talk to Dr. Kirk about my parents the next time I go in for an appointment.”

“That is a good idea.” Clarke reached over and took several strands of Lexa’s hair into her hands and let the strands glide through her fingers. “So, are you okay?”

“I am now. Thanks for listening.” _I’m not one hundred percent okay, but I will be._

“No problem.” Clarke looked at the clock on the DVD player. “Do you want to watch another movie, talk, go to bed or do something else?”

Lexa looked apologetic. “It’s been a long, emotional day. I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Okay, sounds great.” Clarke looked down at the couch and then back to Lexa. “So where am I sleeping? Here on the couch or with you?”

“Down in my room with me. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. We’ve shared a bed before.” Clarke played with the sleeve of her shirt. “I just didn’t know with you aunt and Wendy being here if you wanted to still do that.”

“She knows we have had sleep overs before.” Lexa stood up and offered a hand to Clarke to help her up.

“Yeah, but that was before we were together right? Being girlfriends sort of changes the dynamic doesn’t it?” Clarke grabbed her bag and followed Lexa towards the stairway.

“Are you comfortable with it? Sharing a bed while my aunt is here?” Lexa opened the basement stair doorway and let Clarke go ahead of her down the steps.

“Yes, I like falling asleep with you next to me.” Clarke laughed as she got to the bottom of the stairs. “My mom earlier asked me if we were sleeping together. No, actually she was more specific than that. She asked if we were having sex.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “She did?”

“Yeah, basically she wanted to have The Talk again. Years ago she talked to me about sex with boys. This time she was a little out of her element but she wanted to make sure if we did we would be safe. Oh, and she was glad that she didn’t have to worry about me coming home pregnant. That if I had any questions there were others, like your aunt, Raven and Octavia that might be better equipped to answer those questions.”

“At least she is trying. Some parents don’t tell their kids anything.” Lexa walked to her dresser and took her pajamas out. “I’ll go change in the restroom and you can change out here.”

Clarke set her bag on Lexa’s bed. “Okay.” She waited for Lexa to close the bathroom door before she started changing for bed. Once changed she put her bag on a chair and pulled the covers down. She was just climbing into bed when Lexa came out of the bathroom.

“All settled?” Lexa asked before she turned the lights off.

“I am.” Clarke turned on her side and waited for Lexa to get into bed once the lights were out. She could make out Lexa’s figure as she got into bed. “Come here.”

Lexa scooted closer to Clarke and draped her arm over Clarke’s waist. Clarke’s lips covered hers and they slowly exchanged kisses for several minutes. “Now that is an excellent way to end the day.”

“I completely agree.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s nose. “About my mom’s question. I want to be with you…that way. But there is no hurry.”

“I’m not in a rush for that either. Let me know when you are ready and I will tell you when I’m ready.” Lexa stroked Clarke’s arm. “Then we will figure it out.”

“Agreed.” Clarke leaned in for a final goodnight kiss. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you.” Lexa extended her arm out so Clarke could lay down next to her and put her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Sleep well hon. I will see you in the morning.”

Lexa laid awake thinking for several minutes after Clarke fell asleep. _Clarke loves me, yay! That matters more than I can say._ With that final thought Lexa followed Clarke into dreamland.


	22. Chapter 22

 

“You were kind of quiet at dinner.”

Clarke looked up and saw Tiffany standing in the doorway. Blue eyes so close to the same color as her own surveyed the room and then landed back on her. Clarke hugged the pillow she was holding tighter to her chest.

“Must be all of the tryptophan in the turkey.” The right corner of Clarke’s mouth lifted up as she tried to smile. Her heart wasn’t exactly in it.

“I really don’t have to ask what is going on do I. You miss Lexa.”

Clarke waved her sister into the guest room. It had been awhile since they had a chance to really talk and Clarke missed it. She waited till her sister came fulling into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. She nodded. “I do miss her. We have been able to text and talk on the phone but it hasn’t been the same.”

“It’s only been a couple of days sis. We will be back on Sunday.”

“I know it will only be for five days that we are gone, but I guess I was spoiled getting to see her every day. I know she is having a rough time right now. Telling her I wish I was there and that I could hold her and that everything will be okay is different than me actually being there and getting to hold her.”

“Have you talked to her recently? How is she doing?” Tiffany asked.

“I talked to her on the phone around eleven. She says she is doing okay. That she is happy to be able to see her grandma, her great uncle and some of her other relatives for Thanksgiving.”

Tiffany moved to sit cross legged on the bed. “But?”

Clarke leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. “Everyone is having a difficult time, just not Lexa. They are trying to have a nice holiday, but no one is really into it.”

“I imagine it would be hard.” Tiffany didn’t want to imagine it. “Especially the first year.”

Clarke put the pillow aside and began twisting a ring on her right hand “Yes, and she came out to her grandmother.”

Tiffany’s mouth dropped open and her eye’s widened. “Oh my god, really? How did that go?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Not really great but not too bad either. Lexa said her grandmother had told her that she thought she was gay all along and that was all that was said by her. However, one of Lexa’s distant cousins had told Lexa that she thought it was awfully insensitive of Lexa to come out at this time. She thought that Lexa was trying to get some attention.”

_Bitch._ “What did Lexa say?” Tiffany scooted herself closer to Clarke. She was eager to hear what happened.

“She said she told her cousin she wasn’t trying to draw any attention to herself but when asked how she was doing and what was happening in her life an important change was that she had a girlfriend now.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes. “Well yeah, that qualifies in the what’s new category. She would mention she was dating a woman…unless she wanted to hide you.”

“She didn’t want to do that. I’m not sure how I would feel if she did want to stay in the closet.” _It would feel like Harper all over again._ She shrugged. “She knows her family though and if it was safe to come out. I’m proud of her for doing it.”

“What that the only thing that was said about her coming out?”

Clarke shrugged one shoulder. “That was the only thing that she mention about it. I guess though some of her relatives were more concerned with her parent’s estate than if she was gay.”

“They asked about the money that Lexa got?” Tiffany gritted her teeth. “That shouldn’t be any of their fucking business.”

“I agree but I guess they wanted to know when the estate was being settled. One uncle became pissed off when Lexa told them that it already had been settled and all those that were involved had been informed.”

Tiffany snickered. “Guess he thought he was going to get something huh?”

“Apparently. Lexa thought it was funny that he was asking. Her dad and her uncle were not particularly close and hadn’t talked for a few years.”

“What a jerk.” Tiffany shook her head. “It doesn’t sound like she is having that good of a time.”

“No, but at least for her it’s only one day.” She looked around her aunt’s guest room. It was nice enough, and it was nice to see her relatives but it wasn’t home and Lexa wasn’t there.

Tiffany patted her sister’s shin. “It’s only for a few more days and when you finally see her you can be all sickly sweet and mushy.” Tiffany scrunched up her face in mock disgust. “You can be like characters from those Christmas movies that will be playing on the Hallmark channel all the way to Christmas.” Tiffany sighed dramatically and pitched her voice higher. “You realize that you are perfect for each other at the end of the movie, or in this case when you get home.” She smirked. “You can wrap your arms around each other and admit you’re in love and that you never want to be apart again and then you kiss. Romantic music rises and get to live happily ever after.” Tiffany started giggling.

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke threw the pillow at her sister but laughed at her sister’s dramatic display.

“Yes, but you love me.” Tiffany threw the pillow back. “The question is does Lexa know you love her?”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Yes, I told her last Friday that I was in love with her.”

A huge smile spread across Tiffany’s face. “Did she say it back?”

“She did.” Clarke’s smile got wider.

“Yes, I knew it!” Tiffany hopped excitedly on the bed. She was so enthusiastic that she had to catch herself before she fell off.

Clarke reached up and covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. “Be careful or you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Tiffany waved her hand dismissively. “I got it, I’m okay.” She scooted further into the middle of the bed. “So then sis, you stayed over at her place Friday and Saturday. Anything interesting happen either of those nights.” Tiffany wiggled her eyebrows.

“Between Lexa and I? No, not what _you’re_ thinking anyway.” Clarke’s face reddened. “Between Wendy and Anya, yes.”

Tiffany’s eyes widened and she grabbed ahold of her sister’s leg. “How do you know that?”

Clarke felt her face heat up further. “Because Lexa and I heard the banging against the wall that Anya’s bed was making through the floor.” It had been the only explanation that they had come up with for the noise.

“Did they know you two could hear them?”

“No, and we were not going to say anything.” Clarke figured what Anya and Wendy did in the privacy of Anya’s bedroom was their business and it would be embarrassing for all to admit that they had heard them.

“So what about you and Lexa then?” Tiffany was being persistent. _How hot and heavy have things been going with Lexa._

Clarke shook her head slightly. “What about us?”

“You know, when are you going to compete with Anya and Wendy in the bed banging department?” Tiffany grinned. She knew she was a brat for trying to embarrass her sister but she liked doing that on occasion. “Or have you already done it but just didn’t do it last weekend?”

“Bed banging? That is a lovely way of putting it.” Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised a single eyebrow while waiting for what her sister would say next.

Tiffany moved closer. “Come on enquiring minds want to know.”

“Screw you.” Clarke sucked in on her lower lip as she tried not to laugh at her sister.

“No, that is Lexa’s job. I’m just wanting to know if she has been doing her job. You know how nosy I am.”

_Of course, that is how I thought she would respond_. “No we haven’t yet.” Clarke admitted.

_Yeah that is what I figured._ “She is your girlfriend, you love each other…what is the holdup? If you don’t know what to do I have it on good authority that there are books for that…with pictures.”

“Ha ha. I know there are books and no, I don’t need to read them.”

Tiffany tilted her head and covered her heart with her hand. “I’m only trying to help.” She said innocently.

“Yeah right.” Clarke shook her head. “You’re so funny.”

“How so?” Tiffany looked at Clarke with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk on her face.

“Well, first you were being all pushy and encouraging me to get a girlfriend and now you’re trying to get me laid.”

Tiffany chuckled. “I am your sister and we are really good friends too and that requires me to be encouraging and supportive. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, I just miss Lexa right now.” Clarke leaned forward and made sure she had her sister’s attention. “When that does happen between Lexa and I you will not be getting the details so you can just forget about that Ms. Nosy.”

Tiffany stuck her lips out in a pout but then she quickly starting laughing. “It’s not like I’m going to be at the foot of the bed with pom poms cheering Lexa on. I’ll be happy just knowing you are getting some.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh for god sakes why?” _Why ask why, this is Tiffany after all._

“I just want you to be able to have some experiences.” Tiffany shrugged and smiled. “Your eighteen, you don’t do anything wild and crazy or get in trouble.”

Clarke turned her head and rolled her eyes. “Mom and dad have their hands full with you they don’t need another daughter to worry about.”

“As I was saying.” Tiffany blinked rabidly in annoyance. “You never get in trouble, you’re a good student and work at the café. You’re an athlete and if you don’t go to college on an academic scholarship I’m sure you will get a sports one. You don’t drink, smoke or do drugs.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and looked sideways at her sister. “So I have to be an underachiever and do illegal things to be a normal teenager? How many of these things have you done?”

“No, I’m not saying you have to do all that and this isn’t about me.” She pointed at Clarke. “We are talking about you.” Tiffany rested her forearms on her crossed legs and leaned forward. “You can’t tell me that when you’re cuddling up next to Lexa at night that your out of control teenage hormones don’t make you horny. You would have to be blind not to see how hot Lexa is.”

“Believe me I’m not blind and this is a really weird conversation.”

“Really? Well you know me so it shouldn’t be all that weird. We talk a lot about different things, and I see it as my job to give you shit. However, I’m try to make a point. We are teenagers, we should do some wacky and fun stuff. I’m not talking about big stuff like robbing a bank or hurting anyone, but rather try new things. Take a few chances and don’t worry about what other people think.” Tiffany smiled. “For you it may involve trying a new food or a hairstyle.”

“Now you’re mocking me.” Clarke said with an exaggerated sigh.

Tiffany raised her arms out to the side. “What are sisters for? Seriously though I love you and just want you to have fun.”

“I love you too squirt. You’re so sweet and silly.” Clarke gave her sister a lopsided smile. “Really inappropriate at times but you are always supportive of me. I appreciate that about you.”

“I appreciate you too. I feel very lucky to have you as a sister and that you know that I’m just teasing you…most of the time.” Tiffany smiled and patted Clarke on the leg. “We’ll be home before you know it and you can see your girl then.

Clarke nodded her head. “I do wish it was Sunday already.”

“Was she going to call again today?”

“Yes, tonight before she goes to bed.” That way they would be able to say goodnight to each other before going to sleep.

“I know what would be fun.” Tiffany giggled at her idea. “You two could always try phone sex.”

“That would be something you would suggest.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “We have talked a little bit about sex but it hasn’t been that long ago since we started dating. Lexa is having a hard time right now and I’m not going to put any more pressure on her. Neither one of us is ready.”

“You are a very considerate girlfriend. Well, I’m going to head downstairs and see if I can wrestle away the game controller from Aiden. If you want a piece of the pumpkin pie you should probably come down and get a piece. Uncle Charlie probably has ate half of the pie already.”

“You go ahead. I’ll be down after a while.”

“Okay Clarke. See you in a bit.”

 

“How did dinner go? What did you have good to eat?” Lexa asked as she was getting ready for bed. She had finally gotten home an hour ago and she was grateful to be in her own home and in her own room.

“Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, cranberries, stuffing and pumpkin pie. Oh and my aunt made this pickle and cream cheese dip that was pretty good.”

“Sounds identical to what we had except for the dip and we had ham as well.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Clarke was sitting in bed and with one hand pulled the covers up higher on her torso.

“One of the thoughts I actually had was getting a plane ticket so I could fly there to surprise you.” Lexa laughed. “I decided though that was pretty excessive and that maybe you wouldn’t have wanted me to come. It’s only two more days after all.”

“I would have been so surprised to see you but I would have been happy that you were here.” Clarke scooted further down in bed. “Have you ever been to Colorado before?”

“No.”

“I would have loved showing you around. My little cousins are really cute. I think you would like them. There is a lot of snow on the ground. We could have built a snowman together or have a snow ball fight.”

“That sounds nice. I would like to build a snowman with you. Keep that in mind for when we get our own snow.”

“I will.” Clarke smiled. “So how did your evening go?”

“It actually went better with just grandma, Anya and I. My other relatives pretty much ate at noon and left. Thankfully. Tonight it was more laidback and relaxed with just the three of us. Grandma asked a lot of questions about you. I showed her some of the pictures I have of you on my phone. She says you’re a very beautiful woman. I told her I had to agree with her.”

“That is good because I happen to think the same thing about her granddaughter.”

Lexa’s mouth curled into a smile. “How were things with your family this evening?”

“Dad is having a great time seeing his brother. They spent part of the day watching football, drinking beer and yelling at the TV. Mom, my aunt and I did most of the cooking. That was fun. Tiffany played with the kids and was being a pest.” Clarke forehead creased. “I was mostly just missing you though.”

Lexa took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. “Two more days Clarke.” She nibbled on her bottom lip. “Do you think I could meet you at the airport and drive you home?”

“I would love it if you met me at the airport and gave me a ride home.”

“Okay, I will then.” Lexa was happy that Clarke had so readily agreed and she would get to see her girlfriend sooner. Lexa looked at the clock. “I should probably let you go so you can get some sleep.”

“You need to sleep too baby.”

“Don’t worry. I’m in bed right now and I will sleep. I’m hoping to have good dreams about you.”

Clarke lower lip quivered slightly. “I wish for the same. I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight sweetie.” Clarke hung up the phone. She brushed a tear away and wished her girlfriend was there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Yule or whatever it is you celebrate this time of year. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry that its been so long since I updated this story. :(

 

Lexa’s hands were clasped together with her elbows leaning on her knees as she sat in a chair waiting for Clarke and her family to come through the gate. She missed her girlfriend terribly and couldn’t wait to see her. Talking on the phone and texting wasn’t the same as having a face to face conversation or being able to reach out and hold Clarke’s hand whenever she wanted.

The airport was busy but she really didn’t pay attention to those around her. She rocked slightly, nervously, in her chair as she waited. Her eyes looking down the hallway, waiting for Clarke to appear. The plane was delayed and that had Lexa worried. Clarke had texted her before they boarded the plane letting her know they were on their way, and that was the last that she heard from her.

Lexa looked at her cell phone again to check the time. The third time in the last twenty minutes. She had arrived at the airport early. She had grown tired of waiting around at home, looking at the clock and wishing it was time for her to leave for the airport. She tried reading but couldn’t focus on the words on the page. Deciding to give that up she grabbed her coat and the keys to her car and headed out the door.

Another twenty minutes went by when it was announced that Clarke’s plane was landing. Lexa stood up and moved closer to the area that the passengers would be coming through along with others that were waiting. Shoving her hands into her jacket pocket she watched for familiar faces. Soon the plane’s passengers started coming down the hall, passing her by to either go and get their baggage or greet their friends or family.

Lexa saw Jake first due to his height and then she could see Abby, Clarke and Tiffany. She moved to where they could see her. When Clarke saw her standing there she, along with Tiffany picked up their pace and started moving past those walking in front of them.

 

Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa waiting for her and started to walk faster and move past those walking in front of her. She was happy to be home and happy to get to see her girlfriend. Clarke dodged a couple of people who stopped suddenly right in front of her. Tiffany wasn’t as graceful and bumped into the man standing there.

“Come on dude, just don’t stand there.” Tiffany glared at him as she walked by. “Get out of everyone’s way.”

The man flipped her off. “Fuck off you little shit.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she moved passed him as she tried to keep up with her sister. _Idiot._

Clarke ran the last few steps into Lexa’s arms. Wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck she kissed her, not caring that other passengers would see it. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Lexa’s heart was beating faster and she had warm, fuzzy feelings as she held Clarke tightly in her arms. “I’ve missed this.” _Wow, has she always smelled this good?_

Tiffany stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. “Come on guys. It hasn’t been that long since you’ve seen each other.”

“It felt like forever.” Clarke’s voice was muffled from where her face was pressed against Lexa’s neck.

“So Tiff, have you been staying out of trouble?” Lexa asked. She felt a final squeeze from Clarke who stepped back but kept one arm around her waist.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Ha…funny. Tiffany staying out of trouble. Like that ever happens.”

“I will have you know I was very good on this trip.” Tiffany pointed to Clarke. “Not like little whiney ass here complaining about when we are going to get home.”

“I didn’t whine.” A flush was creeping up Clarke’s chest to her face.

“Oh, you were only saying, ‘can’t the pilot fly this plane any faster.’ I think that was pretty whiney.”

“I wanted to be home.” Clarke shrugged, reaching for Lexa’s hand. “I wanted to see my girlfriend. Do you blame me?”

“Not at all sis.” Tiffany glanced over her shoulder to see where their parents were. “I will be glad to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand as her parents came to a stop in front of them. “Mom, I want to ride home with Lexa. Will that be okay?”

Abby wrapped her arm around Tiffany’s shoulder. “That is fine with me. How are you Lexa?”

“I’m really good.” _I am now_. Lexa smiled at Clarke’s parents. “How was your thanksgiving?”

“Filling,” Jake replied, with a laugh. “How was yours?”

“It was good. There was a lot of food as always.”

“Well let’s get out of here.” Abby motioned them all forward. “I’m ready to be home so I can rest from our vacation.”

They all walked together to get their baggage and then with a hug given to both her parents, Clarke hooked her arm through Lexa’s and they headed towards the exit. Once outside Lexa pushed a button on a key fob and led them to a car that wasn’t Anya’s. Clarke hadn’t seen this one before.

“You bought a car?” Clarke was lead around to the passenger’s side as Lexa opened the car door for her.

“Yes, I got it the other day. It now is the most expensive thing I own.”

“I like it.” Clarke sat down in the soft seat of the blue 2015 Hyundai Sonata.

“Thanks,” Lexa softly said, closing the door for Clarke then running around to the driver’s side to get in. “This thing has everything.” Lexa pushed in the brake and then pushed a button on the dash by the steering wheel. The engine started.

“Wow, it has a push button start.” Clarke put on her seatbelt as she watched the screen in the middle of the dashboard started to load.

“Yeah, it is and check this out.” Lexa pushed a couple of buttons. “How warm do you want your seat?”

“You have heated seats?”

“Front and back.” Lexa pointed to the dashboard. “This also has a navigation system, Sirius XM radio and a backup camera.” Lexa reached back and put her seat belt on. “Also if I get too close to a car in front of me the car will automatically slow down and if another car gets to close this car will warn me of a collision.”

“Umm…that sounds interesting, but let’s not try that one out.” Clarke looked around at the fancy interior. “So what made you decide to get this?”

“Because of all of the safety features it has. I wanted to keep you and anyone else safe as possible when you were in the car with me.”

“It’s very nice Lexa.”

“Thanks, I have yet to figure everything out about it. I think this car is smarter than me.”

Clarke laughed and watched with interest as the screen switched from the navigation screen to the backup camera. “That is so neat.” Clarke shook her head as the screen flipped back to navigation and a little arrow that moved along the map.

“Did you want to go home right away or do something else?” Lexa asked.

“I want to spend time with you. I missed you so much.” Clarke reached over and touched the back of Lexa’s hand that rested on the steering wheel. When Lexa let go she intertwined their fingers together.

“I missed you too. More than I could have possibly imagined.”

“Is Anya home?”

“Not right now but she will be later,” Lexa said. “Would you like to come over to my place?”

“Yes,” Clarke said, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “So, are you going to let me drive your car?”

Lexa glanced over at Clarke and smiled. “Do you want to do that now? I’ll let you.”

“Seriously?” Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “You will let me drive your car?”

Lexa signaled and started to slow down as she moved over to the side of the road and stopped. “Yes, I trust you.” She unhooked her seatbelt and after checking the mirror she opened up the door.

Clarke opened up her door and moved around to the back of the car. As she passed Lexa she stroked her shoulder and smiled at her girlfriend. Getting in the car she put her seatbelt on and turned to Lexa who had taken her seat on the passenger side.

“Thank you,” Clarke said.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa put on her seatbelt and nodded towards the steering wheel. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

The ride to Lexa’s house was made in comfortable silence. Clarke was a little nervous about driving the new car as she focused on the road and their surroundings. She thought it was interesting how a little light in the shape of a car lit up in the side view mirrors whenever there was a car in her blind spot.

As they pulled into Lexa’s driveway and parked Clarke looked to Lexa with a question on her face. “How do you turn the car off?

“You just push the button.”

Clarke pushed the button and the engine stopped. “This is a really nice car, but it wasn’t something that I really imagined you’d get. We had looked at some SUVs and some trucks. I thought that was what you wanted.”

Nodding Lexa released her seatbelt. “That was what I was thinking about at first, a nice big truck or SUV. Something sporty and fun.” Lexa shrugged as she took in the blonde woman sitting in front of her and thought about exactly how much she meant to her. “When I went to go buy something like that I thought about who would be riding in it with me.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand. “I thought about you and your sister, my grandmother, Anya and Wendy. I wanted something nice and comfortable that we all could get in with ease. I really can’t imagine my grandmother climbing up into some big truck and I don’t know what is going to happen when high school is over, where I will be, but I wanted a vehicle with decent gas mileage. Guess I’m being a grown up.” Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, you are.” Clarke chuckled along with Lexa and squeezed her hand. “I think it’s so sweet that you are so considerate of others.”

“So you like it?”

“Yes, very much. It’s a nice car Lexa.” Clarke smiled gently at Lexa. “What is important is that _you_ like it.”

“What is important to me is that you like riding around in it, that you feel comfortable.” Lexa briefly sucked in her lower lip. “I want to look after you and those that are important to me. Make sure you’re safe.” She looked away from Clarke, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Clarke noticed Lexa’s change in demeanor. “What is it?” Clarke asked, lines appearing between her eyebrows as she looked at Lexa with concern.

“I guess I just worry too much.” Lexa’s voice was quiet when she finally spoke.

“What are you worried about?” Clarke reached over and gently turned Lexa’s face towards her. “Tell me.”

Lexa cleared her throat. “Can we go inside?” She wiped at the sudden tears that appeared in her eyes.

“Of course.” Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. She followed Lexa up to the door and stood next to her, with her hand on Lexa’s back as she unlocked the door.

“I’ll hang up your coat.” Lexa said, shutting the front door. She reached up and helped Clarke take off her coat before opened the closet door and hanging up Clarke’s and her own coat.

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand. “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch.” She led Lexa over to the couch and she sat down facing Lexa, still holding onto her hand. “Are you okay?”

Lexa looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. Heat rushed up to her face in embarrassment. _Of all the times to start crying._ She exhaled as she looked back to Clarke, her eyes becoming watery again. “I’m sorry, I have my good days and my bad days.” She shrugged. “It’s just this holiday stuff, but yeah, I’m okay.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Clarke stroked her thumb over the top of Lexa’s hand as she waited for her to continue.

“This week has been rough.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, it’s been rough ever since my father died, but this week...” Lexa looked down at their joined hands. “I’ve told you I was a mess when it first happened and with the help of counselors I thought I was doing better.”

Clarke covered their joined hands with her other one. Lexa’s hand sandwiched between her own as she looked at her girlfriend with sympathy. “You have been handling things well Lexa. I’m proud of you, and it does make sense that this week would have been rough for you.”

“Yeah, it has.” Lexa took a deep breath and quickly exhaled. “Most days I’m fine, and then all of a sudden things will just hit me, you know? Like celebrating thanksgiving without them. Seeing the photographs my grandmother has up in her home. Someone in a military uniform walks by... somedays I’m really okay, happy, laughing and smiling. Then some others I’m not.”

Clarke reached up and stroked Lexa’s face. “Sweetie, it hasn’t even been a year yet, and even if you live to be eighty eight years old, you’re still going to miss them. There is no time line on grief and you’re just not going to get over it quickly, or at all.”

Lexa leaned her face into Clarke’s hand and closed her eyes. “I know,” she softly said.

Clarke swiped her thumb against Lexa’s cheek. “You are going to have good days and bad days. That is a given,” she said gently. “The holidays, their birthdays, father and mother’s day. Those will be difficult, but you’ll make it through. You’re a strong person.” Clarke leaned over and left a brief kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Just know that I love you, I’m here for you whenever you need to talk or need a hand to hold.”

Lexa nodded and shared a soft smile with Clarke. “I know…and thank you. I…I just don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“Is that what you are worried about? You’re afraid something bad is going to happen to me?”

“Yeah, like earlier when the plane was late. I kept thinking about maybe something bad had happened. So many awful things came to mind.” Lexa admitted with a sigh.

“I know.” Clarke raised Lexa’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers _. I’m not going anywhere._ “I worry about you too. I don’t want anything bad happening to you either. I get scared sometimes too.”

“You do?” Lexa’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Of course I do. You mean so much to me.” Clarke cleared her throat when she started to feel herself getting choked up. Anything could happen really. Lexa could get in a car accident, someone could bring a gun to school and start shooting, or they could be out walking and minding their own business and because she was holding Lexa’s hand or seen kissing her by the wrong person they could be gay bashed. The world they lived in could be pretty harsh sometimes. Clarke didn’t want to think about her fears or let them take hold and decided to focus on Lexa and what she was struggling with. “Have you been having any nightmares?”

“A few, but I don’t really remember them once I wake up.” Lexa leaned her head back along the couch as she continued to look at Clarke. “I’ve been sleeping okay.”

Clarke leaned her head back against the couch, mirroring Lexa. She reached over and put her hand on her thigh and softly rubbed her hand along the seam of Lexa’s jeans. “Good,” she said. “I haven’t really slept that well while on vacation.”

Lexa moved closer to Clarke, placing her hand on Clarke’s.“Why is that?”

“I’ve been missing you too damn much.” Clarke grinned briefly. “I hated not getting to see you. I’m glad we got to text and talk on the phone but it’s not the same as having you right next to me. I missed being able to reach out and touch you. See the smile on your face and look into your beautiful green eyes.”

Lexa smiled and glanced bashfully away from Clarke. It still surprised her that Clarke thought any part of her was beautiful.

“I also like getting to see you when you get all red in the face and shy,” Clarke teased.

“I’m just not use to hearing that stuff.” Lexa moved so she was sitting up straight again. “I think you have beautiful eyes too.”

Clarke quickly looked down to her lap and then back up to Lexa. “Thank you.” She reached up and rubbed Lexa’s arm gently. “Do you want to talk more about this? We could snuggle up right here and talk.”

Lexa shook her head back and forth. “No, I’m fine now. Like I said, sometimes it just hits me out of the blue…and this week wasn’t a surprise. Everyone was feeling it in my family.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke on the cheek. Taking Clarke’s hand she helped her sit up. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too. I enjoy seeing my family but sometimes they can drive you nuts,” Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa gave a short laugh and nodded in agreement. “Yes, they can. So, we have the whole place to ourselves,” she looked at her watch, “for a few more hours. What would you like to do? Are you hungry?”

“Oh god yes.”

Lexa stood up and taking both of Clarke’s hands in hers she pulled her up from the couch. “How about we go see what we have in the fridge and then bring it back over here to the couch so we can watch a movie?”

“Sound great but first…” Clarke reached up and cupped the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her other hand went to the small of Lexa’s back and pulled her even closer, their bodies flush against each other.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist as their kiss broke temporarily, only long enough for Lexa to tilt her head in the opposite direction before their lips met again. Clarke’s tongue entered her mouth briefly, causing her to groan. Her fingers tightened against Clarke’s back as her pulse increased with the contact. She felt Clarke’s lips slowly gentle themselves against hers before the kiss was ended, then she was resting her head along Clarke’s as they hugged.

Lexa relaxed into the hug, enjoying the feeling of being close to Clarke.“What was that for?”

“A thank you for coming to the airport and picking me up.” Clarke whispered next to Lexa’s ear.

“Anytime.” Lexa sighed, as she ran her hands along Clarke’s lower back. “Especially if you’re going to kiss me like that.”

Clarke placed a lingering kiss on Lexa’s neck, she smiled when she felt the other girl shiver just as she stepped back. “Time to raid the fridge and see what we can find and then I want to cuddle with you as long as we can on this couch.”

“You know you don’t have to run off when Anya gets home. You could stay longer if you want.”

“Do you want me too?”

“Like is that a serious question?” Lexa rolled her eyes as they walked into the kitchen. “Of course I want you to stay.”

“Then I will.”

“Good.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead before opening up the refrigerator. “Let’s see what we have in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of what Lexa is feeling here is what I've felt since 7th episode. First four days was awful after that. Then I was a little bit better with occasional experiences of sadness. Guess the character meant a lot to me. Like she meant a lot to us all.


	24. Chapter 24

 

“Who else didn’t feel like coming back to school today?” Raven asked, dropping her lunch tray down onto the table.

“I would have liked to have had a few more days off before coming back to school.” Clarke admitted. “It’s not a lot of fun coming home from vacation only to have to go to school right away. I needed a vacation from my vacation.”

“I needed a vacation from my family. There is only so much bullshit I can take.” Octavia opened up her carton of milk. “Who says you have to get together with family anyway?”

“Another fun holiday for you I take it?” Clarke looked at her friend sympathetically.

“She called me on Friday, crying. Her family was being such assholes.” Raven reached up and started rubbing Octavia’s back.

“What happened?” Clarke asked.

“You know the usual.” Octavia’s head shook back and forth. “I’m not good enough, Raven’s not good enough, and even if she was she is the wrong gender for me to be with according to my family. Same shit different holiday.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “Families can be unsupportive at times.”

“Holidays are the worst because everyone comes over so I have to hear it from different people and it’s not like I can just leave.” Octavia slumped over the table. “Though I really want to. I hated not getting to see Raven for those few days.”

“I know the feeling, as far as being away from your girlfriend goes. I hated being away from Lexa. I’m glad my parents are supportive though.”

“I wanted to go over there and give her family a piece of my mind.” Raven dropped her hand and picked up her fork again. “I know that that wouldn’t go over very well. Would just give them more ammunition to hate me. I wanted to ask my family if Octavia could move in with us. They love her, but Octavia doesn’t want me to ask.”

“I love your family too, but I don’t want to drag your family into this and it will just make things worse with mine. My eighteenth birthday is one day after we graduate then I’ll be able to tell them to kiss my ass if they can’t accept me. I will be done with school and will be old enough then that they can’t stop me from leaving.”

“Whatever you want to do I’m behind you one hundred percent,” Raven said, kissing Octavia’s temple.

Octavia smiled at the press of Raven’s lips to her head. “I know and I appreciate it. So aside from being tired how did everyone else’s holiday go?”

“I ended up eating way too much.” Monroe leaned her head onto her propped up arm. “We had turkey leftovers every day till it was gone. I don’t want to eat turkey ever again.”

“At least not till Christmas,” Maya said.

“Even then I don’t want any. Mom always cooks it too long and it gets dried out.” Monroe yawned. “I have to drink about a gallon of water just to eat the stuff and then all I want to do is sleep.”

Maya reached over and tugged the braid that Monroe’s hair was in. “Did you eat a bunch of it this morning? You’ve been yawning all day.”

“No, I was up all night studying for a test I have in Sociology. What kind of cruel bitch gives a test the day you come back from break?”

“One that obviously has no life and no friends and family to spend the time off with.” Octavia twirled spaghetti around her fork. “I however got my studying done before vacation so I didn’t have to cram last night.” _Which was good because I spend most of that time pissed off anyway so I wouldn’t have been able to concentrate_.

“Good for you smarty pants.” Monroe tapped her fork against the table. “I’m going to be so tired after basketball practice tonight.”

Lexa met Clarke’s gaze and they shared a small smile as their friends continued to complain about school. She was glad to be at school and have her routine back. It had been nice to see some of her relatives, her grandmother in particular, but she was really glad that the holiday was over. Lexa knew that they were staying home for the Christmas break and she was happy that it was going to just be her, Anya and Wendy. Clarke’s family was going to stay home as well so they would be able to see each other. Christmas was still weeks away but she was already thinking about what gifts to buy, particularly what to get Clarke.

“You’re awful quiet.” Clarke nudged Lexa’s knee with her own.

“Just thinking,” Lexa replied.

“What about?”

Lexa slowly smiled. “You.”

Clarke leaned over closer to Lexa. “What about me?”

“We both will be staying home and I get to see you over the Christmas holiday. It will be our first one together. I’m excited about that.”

“Me too.” Clarke reached down and put her hand on the inside of Lexa’s right thigh and gave it a squeeze. “I’m wondering what to get you?”

“You don’t need to get me anything,” Lexa said with a small shake of her head. “You agreeing to be my girlfriend is more than I ever expected to have.”

“But it’s Christmas, or Yule for us. I want to give you a gift.”

Lexa smiled and covered Clarke’s hand with her own. “You are a gift to me.”

“Oh please, you two are so sickly sweet,” Monroe said, overhearing the conversation. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Raven put her arm around Octavia’s shoulders and leaned forward to get a better look at Monroe. “You’re just jealous.”

Monroe stuck her lower lip out. “Hell yes I am. I’m the only single one here.”

“You will find someone,” Clarke smiled in Monroe’s direction. “When you least expect it he or she will show up, someday.”

“Well I hope it’s soon. I’m not going to stay this cute forever.” Monroe smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Octavia’s eyebrows rose in a skeptical expression. “Yeah, because you’re such an old spinster now.”

“Not quite, I do have a long way to go for that.” Monroe sighed. “I just feel left out of the love fest. Clarke has Lexa, you have Raven and Maya has her boyfriend. You all get to do couplie things during the holidays.”

Maya put Monroe in a loose head lock and rubbed the top of her head. “You know we love you and you’re freaking adorable.” She let go of Monroe who shot her an annoyed look. “If you want we can set you up on some blind dates.” Raising her eyebrows she looked at her friends. “I’m sure we know some single people that we can arrange some double dates with.”

“You know what I think?” Octavia asked. “Instead of doing the old double date thing we should set up some type of speed dating event. Ask our friends that might be interested to participate and have Monroe go from table to table to see if she makes a love connection.”

“I would have to talk to everyone?” Monroe swallowed her stomach queasy. It was bad enough doing one date, let alone several of them. “How long would I have to sit and talk to each person?”

Octavia glanced up trying to think of a good amount of time. “Five minutes should do it. What do you say?”

Monroe let out a slow breath of air. She wanted to meet someone, hopefully someone special but that would mean she would actually have to put herself out there, not just one on one but several someone’s in a night. That made her nervous but she nodded anyway. “What the hell.”

“Cool, I’ll start making some lists and arrangements.” Octavia looked around the table at her friends. “Are you all in?”

“I don’t know that many people but will do what I can to help,” Lexa said.

Raven laughed at Octavia’s enthusiasm. “This is a crazy idea, but I’ll do what I can honey.”

Octavia kissed Raven’s shoulder. “I knew I could count on you.”

“I’m in,” Clarke said. “Who know Monroe, you might have a date for New Years and I think we should all get together and have a party to celebrate.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maya said. “This will be my first New Years with my boyfriend.”

Clarke turned her chairs so she was facing Lexa and placed both hands on her thigh. “Will you be my date for New Years?”

A slow smile spread across Lexa’s face. “Of course, this will be our first New Year’s too.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “I can’t wait to kiss you at midnight.”

Clarke placed her lips close to Lexa’s ear. “You don’t have to wait till midnight to do that, or New Year’s Eve to kiss me.” She lightly kissed Lexa’s earlobe and smiled when it made her girlfriend jump.

“Hey none of that. I’m still trying to eat here.” The smile that accompanied Monroe’s words let on she was teasing.

“Oh bite me.” Clarke said with a smile.

“I would,” Monroe said, noticing the flash of green eyes turning her way. She smiled back. “But your girlfriend would kick my ass.”

“That’s okay, she is the only one I want biting me anyway.” Clarke paused going over what she said in her head. “Uh…well you know what I mean.” Her face reddened.

Lexa’s face was blushing as well as she suddenly found the contents of her water bottle interesting.

“Well on that note, how about we change the subject?” Raven suggested. “Who thinks we will get snow before Christmas?”

 

“I think I’m going to sleep well tonight.” Clarke said, her head leaning back against the seat of Lexa’s car.

“Me too.” Lexa started the car and turned on the heated seats. The temperature was only in the thirties and it was quite chilly out. “It felt good to practice but I’m really tired.”

“I don’t doubt it. You practiced hard tonight.”

Lexa relaxed back into her seat feeling the heat from the seats where it came in contact with her body. “Trying to make up for being lazy the last week. I didn’t exercise much.”

Clarke chuckled. “So you mean to say you only ran two miles instead of five?” She teased. “You’re allowed to take some time off of exercising hon. That is the fun part of vacation.”

“I know and it probably did me some good to not push so hard. Let my body rest some.” Lexa turned on the radio but kept the volume low. Her car had warmed up enough so she put her seatbelt on and put the car in drive. “Do you have homework to do tonight?”

“Yes, I need to do some reading for my literature class and then I’m going to go to bed early. What about you?” Clarke picked up Lexa hand, intertwining their fingers together she brought their joined hands together onto her lap.

Lexa enjoyed the feeling of Clarke’s skin against her own as they held hands. It was a simple sign of affection but one she was happy to do at any time. “No homework so I might read or watch TV.”

“Do you want me to come over tonight? I know Anya is back out on the road this week. I could come over for a little while.”

Lexa lightly squeezed Clarke’s fingers. “I would like that very much.”

“Okay.” Clarke smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. “Let me call and let someone know where I will be.”

Lexa drove the rest of the way home and pulled into her driveway. Clarke had just finished her conversation and from the sounds of it she had talked to Tiffany and let her know where she was going to be.

“Everything all good?” Lexa asked, turning the car off.

“Yes, everything is fine. Tiffany is going to order some pizza to be delivered tonight. Both mom and dad are at work still.” Grabbing her backpack Clarke followed Lexa into the house.

“Pizza, that sounds good to me. Are you hungry?” Lexa took off her coat and reached to take Clarke’s. She hung both of them up in the closet.

“I’m starving and a pizza sounds great.” Clarke set her backpack on the floor by the couch and sat down. “I’ll order it for us.”

They talked about what kind of pizza to get and while Clarke ordered it Lexa went to the kitchen and got them both something to drink, some plates, napkins and forks.

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa placed the plates, forks and their drinks on the coffee table. She quickly went down to her room and came back up with a book to read. Then she headed to the bathroom to get some ibuprofen.

Clarke watched Lexa take the pills. “Is your ankle bothering you tonight?”

“A little.” Lexa sat down on the couch next to Clarke and put her glass of water back on the table.

“Let’s get it elevated then.” Clarke patted her lap. “Put your legs up on mine.”

Lexa kicked off her shoes and sat with her legs extended out in front of her and onto Clarke’s lap.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s socks off and gently tickled the bottom of one of Lexa’s feet. She grinned as Lexa began to squirm.

“That is not very nice Clarke.” Lexa squealed as she tried to pull her feet away.

Clarke laughed at the noise that Lexa was making as she grabbed onto her feet to try and keep them on her lap. “No, but it was funny to see your reaction.” A smile stretched across Clarke’s face. “Alright, I promise not to tickle you anymore…this time anyway. Just relax your legs on mine. I’m just going to massage them now, okay?”

Lexa’s eyes were wary as she tried to relax and to see if Clarke would keep to her promise. When Clarke started to rub her feet she relaxed fully. Her book was forgotten as she enjoyed the attention Clarke was paying to her feet.

Clarke glanced at Lexa and smiled. Lexa had her eyes closed and was clearly happy to be getting her foot massaged. Clarke enjoyed it too, especially the little moans that escaped from Lexa when she would press into a particularly sensitive spot.

“How is that?” Clarke asked, after several minutes of attention to Clarke’s feet.

“That was amazing, thank you.” Lexa began pulling her feet away and stopped when Clarke grabbed her feet. “It’s your turn.”

“My feet are fine, but I would love it if you could work on my shoulders a little bit.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Lexa moved kept one leg up on the couch and place the other over the side of the couch creating some space for Clarke to move into. She patted the space on the couch between her legs. “Move up here.”

Clarke moved up so she was sitting between Lexa’s legs. Her head dropped forward and her eyes closed as Lexa started to firmly press her fingers into her shoulders. “That feels really good.”

“That is the whole point.” Lexa said, brushing Clarke’s hair aside and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. “So whose house do you think we should have this New Year’s Eve party at?”

“Hmm, good question.” With the way that Lexa was touching her it was hard for Clarke to focus on her thoughts. “I would say that Octavia’s place is definitely out.”

“From the sounds of it I would say that was not a good place.”

“Raven’s or Maya’s would be good. My place would be okay too. What about here?”

“I would have to ask Anya to see for sure but I don’t think it will be a problem.”

“We can talk to the girls about it more tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Lexa continued to massage Clarke’s shoulders till Clarke moved and leaned back into Lexa’s chest. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is great.” Clarke laughed. “I think I could go to sleep right here.”

Lexa’s arms moved to circle Clarke’s waist. “You could nap if you wanted. There is still a little bit of time before the pizza gets here.”

Clarke leaned forward and shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She turned so she was facing Lexa. “Thanks for the massage. I feel really relaxed now.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Lexa smiled and leaned forward as far as she could to place a light kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke reached up and cupped the back of Lexa’s head before she pulled completely away and brought their lips together once again in a firmer kiss. She felt Lexa move closer as the kiss intensified. Holding onto Lexa’s shoulders she started to lay back on the couch, pulling Lexa down with her.

Lexa positioned herself so they were lying on their sides facing one another. Their lips didn’t move far from each other as they got more comfortable on the couch. Lexa reached up and moved her hair back so it wasn’t in the way. When Clarke moved her leg so it was up over the top for her own she grasped the back of the leg and pulled her closer.

A groan escaped deep in Clarke’s chest as she opened her mouth. Her tongue met Lexa’s as the kiss became deeper. Wanting to touch more of Lexa her left hand moved underneath the back of Lexa’s shirt and began stroking the soft skin of her back.

Lexa could feel her heart pounding and her shirt bunch up as Clarke moved her hand up and down her back. Her body felt like it was on fire as Clarke’s mouth moved from her lips down to her neck. The light pressure from Clarke’s tongue on her neck made her shudder as she moved her head back to give Clarke more room. She jumped as Clarke bit down on her neck.

“Sorry,” Clarke murmured, running her tongue over the spot that she just bit.

“That’s okay, I liked it. It just surprised me.” Lexa was able to say before her mouth was once again covered by Clarke’s. Her grip on Clarke’s leg tightened.

They kissed slowly for several more minutes while the tips of Clarke’s fingers traced the underside of Lexa’s bra strap. Clarke toyed with the idea of unhooking Lexa’s bra to have an unobstructed access to Lexa’s back when the doorbell rang, startling her. Pulling her face and hand away from underneath Clarke’s shirt she signed. “That would be the pizza.”

_Of course it would actually be delivered on time while we are kissing_. “I forgot all about the pizza,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s nose she carefully and slowly got up from the couch. She tugged her shirt back down and waited for Clarke to sit up before going to answer the door.

Clarke felt warm and tingly all over as she pulled her hair back from her face. _That was certainly intense_. _Saved by the bell I guess_. She picked up her book to use it to fan her face as she tried to cool down and catch her breath. She smiled at Lexa as she brought the pizza box over and sat it on the table.

Lexa sat back down next to Clarke and opened up the pizza box. Picking up one of the plates she put a slice of pizza on it and handed it to Clarke.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa put a slice of pizza on her plate and sat further back on the couch.

They didn’t talk as they ate their pizza. Both content to sit in comfortable silence with each other. When they were done eating Clarke helped Lexa clean up then they both returned to the couch. Sitting at opposite ends of the couch with their legs extended out in front of them and touching they read their books. Occasionally one would glance up and the other would notice. Their eyes would meet and they would smile before they returned to their reading.

At ten o’clock Clarke closed her book and placed it in her backpack. “I should be getting home now. I’m surprised my mom hasn’t texted or called about a dozen times by now.” She zipped up her backpack and stood up.

Lexa stood up next to her. “Or your sister.” She smiled.

“That is true, I’m surprised she hasn’t walked over here yet.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “Sorry, neither one of us ended up in bed early tonight.”

Lexa shook her head. “I didn’t mind at all. I was glad you came over. I enjoyed the evening with you.”

“I enjoyed tonight too. Especially kissing you.” Clarke tugged on Lexa’s hand and pulled her closer for a kiss. “I love you and I hope you are able to get some good sleep tonight.”

“I love you too. Text me when you get home.”

“I will.” Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and bent over to pick up her back pack. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Lexa walked Clarke to the door. “Goodnight.” She smiled as Clarke kissed her cheek before walking outside. Lexa stood at the door and watched Clarke walk home till she no longer could see her. Shutting the door and locking it she turned off the lights and headed down to her room. Before she began undressing for bed she got a text from Clarke saying that she was home. Knowing that her girlfriend was home and safe she would be able to go to bed now and sleep. Before drifting off she thought about how good it felt and how excited she had become from having Clarke’s lips on hers and have Clarke’s hand touching her back.


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you ready for date night?” Clarke asked Monroe as they walked out of locker room at the high school.

“Ready as I will ever be. I can’t believe you guys organized this so quickly.” Monroe let out a nervous puff of air. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great,” Octavia said, reaching up and briefly rubbing Monroe’s shoulders. “You’re going to have so much fun tonight and break a few hearts.”

Maya hooked her arm with Monroe’s. “You know if there is more than one person you like tonight, you can date more than one person at a time. Find out who you really like.”

Monroe shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you found ten people who would actually be willing to spend some time with me.”

“There will be no more of that negative attitude. You’re attractive and can have your pick tonight. Remember these are boys and girls interested in _you_. They want to date _you_.” Raven tapped Monroe’s shoulder. “You need to get over your shyness and talk to them, find out who you like.”

“I appreciate all the work you’ve done for me to get this thing going,” Monroe said, only feeling like she wanted to throw up a little bit. “Clarke, tell you dad for me I appreciate him letting us do this at the coffee house, though I’m sure those that came forward are only interested because they get a free coffee drinks for participating.”

“Zoe...” Clarke’s brows arched over her blue eyes.

“I know, I know.” Monroe raised her hand in surrender. “They are there for me and not the free coffee.” Clarke only used Zoe when she was getting frustrated with her. Clarke knew that she hated her first name.

“That’s right.” Clarke finally smiled at her friend. “You are the girl of the hour and it wasn’t a problem using the coffee house. Dad thought it was a cute idea and might try to organize some speed dating nights in the future.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and glanced happily at her girlfriend. “I’m really excited too because we get to hear Lexa play the piano again.”

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes shyly. To help create a romantic setting Clarke had asked her if she would be willing to play some romantic songs on the piano. With the assurance that all she had to do was play and not sing, Lexa agreed. After all how could she say no to Clarke?

“Thanks again Lexa,” Monroe said, wiping sweaty palms on her jeans.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa smiled gently at the nervous woman. If it would have been her she would be a nervous wreck too.

They arrived out at their cars in the parking lot. The night was crisp and cold with about a billion stars shining overhead.

“We’ll meet you there.” Clarke put her hands on Monroe’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. “There is no reason to be nervous. You talk five minutes with each of them. You like them or you don’t. The most important thing is to have fun and if you don’t like anybody that shows up that is fine to. No pressure, okay?”

Monroe nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

Clarke got into the car with Lexa as they headed towards the coffee shop. She watched the windshield wipers go back and forth to brush away the gently falling snow. She was wore out from basketball practice but was excited to see how the night turned out. Monroe might meet someone she liked and she would get to hear Lexa play again.

“Nervous?” Clarke asked.

“Always.” Lexa glanced towards Clarke and reached over to grab her hand.

Lexa had been practicing the pieces she had picked out for that evening and she had played them well. Performing in front of others made her nervous. _Just don’t screw up._

“You will be amazing sweetie and I’m looking forward to you playing.” Clarke ran her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand. “I enjoy watching you do everything.”

“It is the least I could do for Monroe. I wasn’t able to help get anyone signed up. The only people I know at school are you, Maya, Raven and Octavia”

“That may be true, but in all honesty you have the biggest part in this. We all just asked a few of our friends and acquaintances if they wanted to participate and then told them where to be and what time.” Clarke shrugged. “My main job tonight is watching the time and announcing when the five minutes are up.”

Lexa pulled into the small parking lot. Turning the car off she reached into the back seat and grabbed the folder that held her sheet music. Turning back forward in her seat she stopped when Clarke placed her hand along her cheek.

“I love you and everything is going to go fine,” Clarke said, leaning in as she place a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

Lexa slowly opened her eyes and gave Clarke a small smile. “I love you too. Thanks for believing in me.”

“Babe, you’ve been practicing this a lot. You got it.” Clarke turned and looked out the window when she heard tapping on the glass. Raven stood outside the car.

“You guys coming or what?” Raven had her hands shoved into her coat pockets. The shoulders of her dark coat and hair were dotted with little snowflakes. “Come on. It’s cold out here!”

Clarke and Lexa got out of the car and followed their friends into the café’. Clarke recognized a few people who had signed up to participate standing around off to the side. There were a few other patron in the café’ eating and drinking. Some were on laptops or in groups of people talking. She smiled as her father approached them.

“Hi dad,” Clarke said, accepting a hug from her father. “Thanks again for letting us to this here.”

“My pleasure Clarke.” Jake smiled at his daughter, his gaze then moved to Lexa who stood at Clarke’s side. “Lexa, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, thanks.” Lexa touched Clarke’s arm briefly before she walked to the piano up on the stage.

Jake reached into his back pocket and pulled out some blue wristbands. “Just give these to those that are participating and they can come and get free drinks.” He pointed to a table that was secluded in the corner of the café’. “I thought that would be a good place for you to do this thing. Give Monroe,” he peeked around Clarke and waved at Monroe, “some privacy for her dates.”

“Thanks dad.”

“If you need anything, let me know.” Jake patted his daughter on the shoulder and moved back behind the counter.

“We ready to get started?” Octavia handed Clarke a list of the names who were to be Monroe’s dates that evening.

“Absolutely.” Clarke checked the names on the list and moved towards the group of people waiting for the event to start. She handed the wrist bands to Raven.

“Okay everyone gather around. When I call your name step forward. Raven will give you a wristband and that will allow you to get free drinks for the rest of the evening. Octavia will hand you a number. It will be the order in which you will go to the table and sit with Monroe. Monroe, you’re first.” Clarke began calling the rest of the names of the boys and girls who were participating in the speed dating. When each came forward Raven put the wristband on.

“Now remember the order that you have been called is your position in the line,” Raven said. “So Monty, you are first.”

Octavia handed him a piece of paper with the number one on it.

“Do I have time to get something to drink first?” Monty asked, looking between Clarke, Octavia and Raven.

Raven looked up from the wrist that she was attaching the band to. The boy was staring at her breasts, when he caught Raven looking at him he gave her a wink.

“What’s your name sexy?” The boy asked.

“Not a chance,” she said, shaking her head she before turning to Monty. “Yes, but we will be starting in a few minutes so hurry up.”

Octavia saw the wink and stepped forward. “Dude, you seem to be having something wrong with your eyes _. Her_ eyes are up here.” Octavia pointed a finger at Raven’s head. “And you might want to have that twitch in your eye checked out before I do something to make it worse.”

“You’re joking.” The boy looked from Raven to Octavia and laughed.

Octavia moved closer and clenched her teeth making the muscles of her jaw stand out sharply. “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Sensing and impending confrontation Maya stepped in. “Come on Carl, you got the band on so move along.” Maya grabbed his sleeve to guide the boy away. “You know that is so uncool. Not only is Raven gay but you checked her out in front of her girlfriend while being here to speed date another friend of mine.”

“She was hot, so why not?” Carl said, with a shrug. “Maybe I could change her mind.”

“You’re an idiot.” Shaking her head Maya walked over to Monroe who had gotten a drink and took a seat at the dating table. “See that guy over there, the one I was just talking to?”

Monroe observed the boy standing in line waiting for something to drink. He was kind of cute. “Yeah.”

“I can’t tell you what to do but I wouldn’t pick him even if he appeared to be the most interesting one here. He was flirting with Raven. I thought Octavia was going to punch him.”

Monroe snorted. “That wasn’t a very bright move. Everyone knows Raven and Octavia are together.”

“He seems to think that he and his magic penis or something could change Raven’s mind.”

Monroe started laughing so hard that her belly ached. “Yeah right.” She tried to catch her breath. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun.” Maya moved away from the table and went back over to the rest of her friends.

Clarke stood and watch Lexa at the piano in-between calling names. When their eyes met she smiled and her heart fluttered when Lexa smiled back. When the last name was called she reluctantly looked away to address the participants once again. “Okay this is how it’s going to go tonight. We are going to start with Monty, who has the number one. Monty you have five minutes to talk with Monroe. You both will tell each other about yourselves and talk about whatever you want to talk about. When five minutes are up I’m going to blow my whistle, then number two will have a chance to talk with Monroe for five minutes. Each time the whistle blows it’s the next person’s turn. Any questions?”

When no one stepped forward with a question Clarke nodded to Monty. “Go ahead.” She started her stop watch when Monty took his seat. Clarke then moved over to a table where she could get an unobstructed view of Lexa at the piano. Whatever piece Lexa was playing, she couldn’t remember what Lexa had called it, was beautiful and she sat there and enjoyed the view and the music.

When they were about halfway through the list Clarke walked over to Lexa. Standing behind her she placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and leaned forward towards her ear. “How are you doing?”

Lexa loved having Clarke’s hands on her shoulders as she continued to play. “Good, how are you and how is Monroe’s dates going?” From Lexa’s position on the stage she couldn’t see Monroe’s table.

“It looks like Monroe is having a great time and I’m enjoying listening to you play. I think everyone likes it.”

Lexa lips slightly lifted into a smile. “I saw Raven and Octavia dancing earlier. That was really cute.”

“Yes, they are.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s shoulders. “Can I get you anything before I head back?”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head before she walked away.

Lexa watched as Clarke made her way back over to their friends. She continued to play and after a few more minutes she heard Clarke blow the whistle. She only had about thirty more minutes to play and it would be over. _I hope Monroe finds someone nice_. Lexa didn’t know any of those that had signed up but from what she observed from the stage they looked like they would be nice.

“Wow Lexa, you’re doing well playing that old fogies music.”

“Hey Tiff, what are you doing here?” Lexa glanced at the girl as Tiffany sat down on the piano bench next to her.

“Oh mom and I decided to swing by and see if Monroe had made a love connection.” She looked over her shoulder at the table. “Still working on it I see.”

“Yeah, they are about in the middle of the list yet. Do you know any of them?”

Tiffany’s scanned the crowd looking for those that attended her school. She could see some of the wrist bands on their classmates but most had their sleeves covering it so she wasn’t sure who all were participating or who was there as regular customers. “I know who all of them are. Do you know which ones she likes?”

“No idea.”

“Well, all the girls I see are nice. Monty, Nathan and Jackson are good guys. Carl and Stephen are kind of assholes.”

Lexa’s eyes darted toward Tiffany. “Really? What makes them assholes?”

Tiffany gave the two boys in question the once-over. “Think they are god’s gift to women. Probably the only reason they decided to do this was because they thought Monroe might be desperate and they could get laid.” Tiffany jumped as the whistle blew. “Jesus is that how they are signaling the time?”

“Yes.”

Tiffany had a hand covering her chest. “About gave me a heart attack.” She leaned over and kissed Lexa on the cheek before rising from the bench. “I’m going to go cause some trouble. See you later.”

Lexa’s mouth twisted into a smile. “Okay, just not too much trouble.”

“Please…with my parents here? What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?” Tiffany batted her eyes at Lexa.

Lexa lifted an eyebrow as she peered back at Tiffany. “We are talking about you.”

“True.” Tiffany waved her fingers at Lexa. “Later.”

 

Twenty minutes later it was over. The last participant had walked out the door knowing that if Monroe was interested in her she would be giving her a call. Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Maya and Monroe sat at a table together eating some sandwiches that they ordered from the café.

“So, did you like all of them, or some of them?” Clarke asked.

“I liked them all except for Carl. When Maya told me that he had hit on Raven I really didn’t want to talk to him.” Monroe’s nose crinkled in distaste. “He was nice, but I just wasn’t interested after that.”

“So out of those you liked which ones do you like the most?” Maya asked.

“I would have to say Monty, Kristy, and Ashley, but I think I want to think about it some more. It was a lot of fun, thanks guys, but still a lot of information and different people. It seemed just as we were getting into sharing details about ourselves the whistle blew.”

“You can call all of them up if you like. Meet them for coffee and talk longer than five minutes,” Octavia suggested. “Then continue to date who you want from there.”

“Yeah, I could do that. Anyway, thank you, thank you for putting this together. I love all of you.” Monroe wrapped an arm around the two girls sitting next to her, Clarke and Raven.

“We love you too,” Maya said. “Let’s finish our sandwiches and head out. I for one am really tired.”

“I second that,” Octavia said, raising her hand.

 

Lexa and Clarke were parked out in front of Clarke’s house. They sat in the warm car and watched the snow come down. They could see the glistening snowflakes due to the motion detector lights being on that was attached to the garage. The radio was on low and they held hands as they looked out the windshield.

“You played beautifully tonight,” Clarke said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Thanks, it was kind of fun. I’m glad I did it.” Lexa turned her head and looked at Clarke in the semi darkness. “Your dad asked me if I would be interested in coming in on a Friday or Saturday night once basketball was done. I would get paid to play.”

Clarke turned so she was facing Lexa. “What did you tell him?”

“That I would have to think about it.” She shrugged one shoulder. “It’s not like I would need the money or anything but it might be a fun thing to do.”

“If you want to do it that is great. If I wasn’t working I’d come in and watch, but I don’t want you to feel obligated because he is my father.”

“I know that, and honestly feeling obligated hadn’t crossed my mind.” Lexa ran her thumb across the back of Clarke’s hand. “The more I get up in front of people and play the more comfortable I’ll get. Or at least that is the theory.” The corners of her lips slowly lifted. “You can be my number one fan.”

Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and reached over to tickle Lexa’s side. “I better be your number one fan,” she said, grinning.

Lexa tried to squirm out of the way of Clarke’s probing fingers but there wasn’t very much room for her to go anywhere so she captured Clarke’s hand and brought it up to her lips. “You are the only fan who counts,” she said, kissing the palm of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke leaned forward and slowly moved her lips along Lexa’s. Her hand buried itself in the soft strands of Lexa’s hair. Kissing across the console was awkward and with one final peck on Lexa’s lips she leaned back till she could see Lexa’s eyes. “I should probably get inside,” she whispered, her hand stroking Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa’s throat moved as she swallowed and nodded. “Sleep well. I love you and I will see you tomorrow.”

Clarke brushed her thumb over Lexa and smiled when Lexa’s kissed her thumb. “I love you too. Text me when you get home.” She noticed Lexa raise her eyebrows. “Yes, I know its right across the street and you are driving there. Just humor me okay?’

“Okay,” Lexa said. She straightened up in her seat as Clarke moved back and reached for the door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Clarke stepped out of the car and walked carefully towards the front door. Once she reached the door she waved back at Lexa and went inside.

Lexa turned around in the driveway and headed for home. Less than ten minutes later she was in the house, down in her room and in bed. Plugging her phone into the charger she sent a text to Clarke letting her know she was home. Reaching up she turned off her lamp, scooted down into bed. She picked up her phone and looked at Clarke’s reply. Putting the phone back down she was asleep within seconds.


	26. Chapter 26

The red, green, blue and yellow lights of the Christmas tree lit up the corner of the living room as Lexa made her way up to the main level of the house. The stereo was on playing a Christmas music CD and a song about a particular red nosed reindeer was playing.

“I’m surprised we got up before you did,” Anya said from the kitchen. She stood in front of the stove and flipped a pancake onto a plate.

Lexa looked out a window to see that it was still dark out. “I’m a teenager. Sleeping in is kind of our thing.” Lexa smiled at her aunt and Wendy before taking a seat at the table. Both women wore almost matching red pajamas. Anya’s had snowflakes on them while Wendy’s had candy canes. “Well, normally not me but for some and it’s still early.”

“Did you stay up too late talking to Clarke?” Wendy asked, sitting down a glass of orange juice in front of Lexa before returning to the kitchen. She slid her hand along Anya’s lower back when she walked by. Earning her a smile from Anya.

“Yes, I probably did. They got home pretty late from Abby’s side of the family’s holiday get together.” Lexa yawned. She wasn’t exactly sure what time it was when they told each other good night but it felt like it was only a couple of hours ago. “Do you two need any help?”

“No it’s almost done. What time was Clarke coming over?” Anya walked over to the table with a plate stacked high of pancakes followed by Wendy with a platter or eggs and bacon.

“Around three.” Lexa speared two pancakes with her fork and set them down on her plate. “She has actually been up for a little while. She texted me after Tiffany dragged her out of bed.” She rolled her eyes. “From what Clarke said it’s about the only day that she doesn’t want to sleep in.”

“I can imagine.” Anya smiled at Wendy as she said down next to her. She had been nice and warm in bed sleeping next to her girlfriend but they had plans today to go to several of Wendy’s relatives to celebrate Christmas so they had decided to get up early and have breakfast.

Wendy handed Lexa the platter with the eggs and bacon. “You will have to tell us how Clarke likes her gift when we get home.”

“I will,” Lexa said, taking a deep breath. “I hope she likes it.”

“I think that if all you gave her was a card she would be happy with it.” Anya’s smile was gentle as she reached for the syrup.

“I know but I wanted to get her something nice. Something to show her what she means to me and well…I’ve never done this before.” Lexa shrugged one shoulder, her smile tense. “I saw it when I was shopping the other day and thought it was pretty. I’m hoping that it doesn’t send the wrong message.”

“It is very pretty and sweet,” Wendy said, patting Lexa’s hand. “Don’t worry about it honey. Eat your eggs before they get cold.”

 

Balled up red, green and gold wrapping paper was scattered all over the living room floor. Lexa sat on the couch flipping through some of the books her aunt had bought her. Several DVDs were piled next to her leg that she had gotten from Wendy. Her grandmother had sent her a gift certificate to Texas Roadhouse which she thought would be a good place to take Clarke out on a date.

Lexa had wanted a nice gift for her aunt, for being there for her when no other relative could and Wendy had made Anya very happy so she thought it would be nice for them to have a winter vacation away some where warm.

“This is…” Anya’s voice trailed off. Her eyes were opened wide in surprise as she held the tickets in her hand.

“You both need to get away. You work too much and wouldn’t it be awesome to go on a cruise for Valentine’s Day? Come on, really? You would say no to that?” Lexa smiled at her aunt’s shocked expression.

“Yes, it will be amazing and I’ve always wanted to go on one of their cruises,” Anya said, with a smile. “But this…?” Anya waved the tickets out in front of her.

“Is me saying thank you for everything you have done. You didn’t have to let me come live with you and I’m so grateful you did.” Lexa bit her lip, her eye’s growing watery. “This last year has been really rough and there has been some challenges. I’m doing better thanks to the support I have from you.” Lexa met Wendy’s brown eyes. “Any yours. Plus you make my aunt happy.” Lexa smiled, leaning forward on the couch and resting her forearms on her legs. “I have the means to do something nice for you. Next year I will be off to college or off doing something with my life and things will be different. I won’t be here all the time and it was important for me to give something back.”

Anya stood up and stepped over to Lexa and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that and I’m happy to help you in whatever way I can. We will definitely enjoy this trip and no matter what you do or where you go you always have a home here.”

“Thanks.” Lexa’s voice was muffled as her face was pressed into Anya’s neck. She hated the circumstances that brought her here but she would always be grateful for the opportunity to get close to her aunt.

Stepping back Anya was replaced by Wendy who gave Lexa a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, we had actually talked about going on an Oliva cruise soon.”

“Now you can and it’s over Valentine’s Day. You can enjoy some nice warm weather while the rest of us are freezing. I just hope neither one of you Gets Sea sick.” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows. “Then that won’t be too much fun.”

“We will bring along some medication just in case. Thank you again Lexa.” Wendy reached down and squeezed Lexa’s shoulder. “This is a very thoughtful gift.” _And since I planned on proposing on Valentine’s Day this will make it even more romantic._

“You’re very welcome.” Lexa’s face was beaming and then she yawned. “I think that if I’m going to watch Christmas movies with Clarke this afternoon I had better take a nap.” Lexa stood and stretched. “Thank you for my gifts and I hope you have a nice time visiting your family Wendy.”

“Thanks Lexa.” Wendy started walking towards the dining room table to help clear off the breakfast dishes. “Tell Clarke we hope she has a nice holiday.”

“I will,” Lexa said. She reached down to pick up her books and DVDs. Heading down to her room she deposited her gifts onto a table. Sending a quick text to Clarke she set her alarm and slipped back underneath the covers.

 

Clarke clutched at the collar of her coat with one hand as she made her way across the street to Lexa’s house. Newly fallen snow crunched softly underneath her boots as she hurried up the sidewalk to the front door. She could see through the window that Lexa had the Christmas tree lights on. She always enjoyed the multicolored lights. After her family’s Yule celebration four days ago she and Lexa had driven around town sipping hot chocolate as they stopped and looked at how people decorated their homes and yards with lights. Pressing the doorbell she tightened her grip on the bag that she held in her hand. The wind was brisk and threatened to pull the bag away from her. She smiled as the door was quickly opened by her equally smiling girlfriend.

“Hi,” Clarke said, hoping her lips weren’t too chilly she kissed Lexa’s cheek as she moved passed her into the house. Setting her bag down she began taking off her coat.

“Hello.” Lexa hurried to shut the door once Clarke was all the way inside. Turning to face Clarke she helped the blonde woman take off her coat. Once the coat was securely up on the hook she wrapped her arms around Clarke in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Clarke pulled Lexa close and enjoyed how warm Lexa’s body was compared to her own. It had been a short walk, but rather a cold one. Resisting the urge to stick her hands underneath the hem of Lexa’s shirt to warm her hands on the warm skin of Lexa’s back she leaned back and quickly kissed Lexa’s lips before she let her go. “How was your nap?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand, pausing as Clarke picked up the bag at her feet and led her into the living room to the couch. “It was good and much needed since I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Clarke grinned and poked Lexa in the side causing Lexa to laugh. “If I remember correctly I asked you several times if you were tired.” She hadn’t been so fortunate to get to take a nap. While they had stayed home the day had been a busy one with relatives and friends calling and stopping by.

“I was enjoying talking with you and I wasn’t tired at the time.” Lexa peered down at the colorful bag at Clarke’s feet. “What do you have in the bag?”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot.” Leaning over and opening the bag Clarke reached in and pulled out a colorfully wrapped small red, green and white gift that she handed to Lexa. “This is yours, I hope you like it. I also have something for Anya and Wendy. I made cookies, fudge and other candy for the holidays.”

“That sounds yummy.” Lexa ran her index finger along the bow on her gift. “Did you make some of that for me too?” She lightly shook the gift in her hand to see if it would make any sound indicating what was inside.

Clarke laughed at the hopeful look on Lexa’s face. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a small platter wrapped in green cellophane. “I did happen to bring us some treats for us to snack on tonight.” She nodded towards Lexa’s gift. “That is something else.”

“Awesome, thank you.” Lexa picked up a small silver and gold wrapped box that was on the end table and handed it to Clarke. Biting her lip she nodded toward the gift. “I hope you like it.”

Clarke held the gift in her hand and speculated on what was inside. They hadn’t talked about getting each other presents or what the other wanted for the holiday. It seemed like getting something for each other was a given. For Clarke trying to decide what to get Lexa had been a challenge. Her girlfriend could buy anything she wanted or needed. For the millionth time she hoped that Lexa liked her present. “Shall we open them up now?”

Lexa loved the little smile that was on Clarke’s face at the moment. She was happy that Clarke was there with her and they were able to get to spend some time together over their break from school. The gift of Clarke’s time and attention was all she really wanted. Lexa shook the box again hearing a slight rattle. “Yes, let’s do.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, nodding towards the box. “You first. I…um…hope you like it.”

“Whatever it is I’m sure I’ll love it because it came from you.” Lexa smiled as she carefully untied the ribbon around her present. Finding an edge to the wrapping paper she tore off a large section of the paper and after several more strips of wrapping had been removed what was left on her lap was a small white box. She glanced up at Clarke who was watching her intently, waiting for her to open the gift. “How about you unwrap yours and we can look at them together?”

“Alright.” Clarke nodded in agreement and began removing the wrapping from around her gift. Lifting her eyes up to meet Lexa’s she smiled. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Lexa said as she removed the lid from the box. Inside laying on a bed of tissue paper was a charm bracelet. She held it up to get a better look. There was a book, basketball, heart and a little guitar charm separated by various colored beads. “This is really nice Clarke.”

“I’m glad you like it. I made it myself.” Clarke had the lid off her box and inside was a gold heart necklace with her birthstone nestled in the center. The box also held held a pair of diamond earrings. “Wow, this is so pretty.” Clarke’s finger traced the heart. The necklace and earrings were gorgeous, and expensive.

A hint of a smile passed across Lexa’s face. “Do you like them?” She asked softly, nervously waiting for Clarke to respond.

“Of course I do honey.” Clarke reached over and pulled Lexa into a hug. “I love them, but you know you didn’t have to spend that much money.”

Lexa shrugged after the hug ended. “I know but it’s our first Christmas. I’ve never bought anything for a girlfriend before, I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Lexa laughed. “I wanted to get you something really nice since this was our first Christmas together.” She held up the charm bracelet. “This is adorable by the way. I love it.”

“I didn’t know what to get you honestly.” Clarke moved a strand of hair back behind her ear. “For Yule we usually make each other gifts. I knew I wanted it to be something that represented you. I don’t know if you would even wear something like this but as you can see there is plenty of space for you to add other charms if you want.”

“It was very thoughtful and creative. I will wear it, just as I’m hoping you will wear the necklace and earrings.” Lexa picked up the necklace by its delicate chain. “May I?”

“Absolutely.” Clarke shifted around on the couch, putting her back towards Lexa as she lifted her hair up. She felt Lexa move closer to put the necklace on her. She felt Lexa’s lips on the back of her neck after the necklace was clasped and shivered at the touch. She covered Lexa’s arms with her own when they came around to circle her waist.

“Will you help me put this on?” Lexa held her bracelet out for Clarke to take.

“Yes,” Clarke said, taking the bracelet. With slightly shaking hands she put the bracelet around Lexa’s right wrist. “There you go.”

“I love you.” Lexa said, nuzzling the side of Clarke’s face.

“I love you too.” Clarke turned around so she was facing Lexa. “Thank you for my presents.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hands and held them gently in her own. “You’re welcome. Thank you for mine.”

“Do you really like it?”

“Yes, I really do.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hands. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “More than anything I’m just glad I have you in my life and you’re here with me right now.”

“I am grateful to have you in my life as well.” Clarke’s thumb moved back and forth on the back of Lexa’s hand. “I am so happy that I’m your girlfriend and that you love me.”

Lexa smiled and swallowed as she felt a lump in her throat. She didn’t want to totally lose her composure. She picked up Clarke’s left hand and kissed it. “I feel the same way.”

Clarke leaned forward and kissed the top of Lexa’s hand. “So how about we pop a movie into the DVD player and tear into the goodies I brought.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Lexa said

 

Two mugs of hot chocolate, several cookies eaten and a movie and a half watched Clarke’s head was laying on Lexa’s thigh. She was stretched out across the length of the couch. Lexa had pulled the blanket off the back of the couch as carefully as she could and covered Clarke as well as she could without disturbing her. Looking down at Clarke’s golden hair she felt content and happy. They had plans on New Year’s Eve to get together with friends. She was looking forward to kissing Clarke after the countdown to midnight. She never expected the events that had happened over the last year. The loss of her parents, moving in with her aunt and meeting this wonderful person that laid next to her. Emotionally she had been through many ups and downs. While she knew that there were times ahead that she was going to be sad she knew that it wouldn’t last long. That was what the last year had taught her. There would always be some light after the darkness. She smiled down at Clarke _. I don’t know what next year is going to be like but I’m looking forward to finding out with you._


	27. Chapter 27

 

Clarke sat at the kitchen table looking over a list. “Do you think we have everything for the party on New Year’s Eve?”

“I think we thought of everything.” Lexa walked over and peered over Clarke’s shoulder at the list. “Yeah, it looks good.” She kissed Clarke on the cheek and went back to her seat and resumed looking at her text book.

“How much more reading do you have to do?” Clarke asked.

Lexa flipped through the pages of her book to see when the chapter ended. “About ten to go.” She sat back in her chair and looked at Clarke. “If you’re ready to go shopping we can do that. I have several more days to get this finished.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Ten pages is not a lot and I feel pretty good about the other studying I’ve done while we are on break. So if you’re ready let’s go.”

“Alright.” Clarke put the list in her pocket and slid off the chair. “Let me run up to Tiffany’s room and let her know where we are going.”

Lexa began putting her book into her back pack. “Okay.” She smiled as Clarke quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Clarke took the stairs two at a time then walked down the hall to Tiffany’s room. The door was closed and she could hear music coming from inside. Knocking on the door she waited for her sister to tell her to come in. When there was no answer from the other side she opened the door and peaked in.

Tiffany was sitting on her bed, textbook in hand. She looked up when she noticed the door opening. “Hey Clarke.”

“I just wanted to let you know Lexa and I are heading to the store. Is there anything you want?”

Tiffany looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Not from the store but do you think you two could stop at the Chinese place and pick me up some egg rolls?” She got off the bed and went to her desk and picked up her purse. Unzipping it she reached in and pulled out some bills. “I’ll call it in. If you could swing by and get it I would be really grateful.” She handed the money to Clarke.

“Sure. Actually that sounds really good. When you call the order in can you ask for two more orders of eggrolls, an order of crab Rangoon and two sizzling rice soups?”

“Sure thing.” Tiffany smiled as she walked back over to her bed and flopped down. “So a few more days and it will be New Year’s Eve. Are you getting excited yet? The hotel room that Lexa rented sounds amazing.”

Clarke leaned against the door jamb. “Yes. It sounds really nice and I’m looking forward to spending time with our friends and getting to swim in the pool.” She shrugged one shoulder. “Though I would have been just as happy spending New Year’s here or over at Lexa’s but I understand this is our first New Year’s Eve together and she wanted to make it special.”

“Well sis, there is another way you can make it special.” Tiffany wiggled her eyebrows after Clarke lifted hers in question. She then stuck her tongue out and wiggled it.

“Oh stop that.” Clarke laughed, shaking her head.

“What? Come on. Tell me you haven’t been thinking about it?” Tiffany crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Clarke’s answer.

Clarke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. “Okay. Yes, I’ve thought about it. I think I’m ready for that next step but I haven’t talked with Lexa about that yet and I don’t want you to say anything.” Clarke’s eyebrows drew together as she pointed her index finger at her sister. “I know you so zip it.”

“Okay, Okay. Fine. I won’t say anything.” Tiffany rolled her eyes. “Go on, get out of here and get your shopping done. I’ll call in the order.”

Clarke stood and walked towards the door as she prepared to walk out she turned around and pointed again. “I mean it, not a word Tiffany.”

Tiffany held up both her hands, palms facing Clarke in surrender. “I get it. Just go.”

Clarke headed towards the stairs. Yes. She thought that New Year’s Eve would be the perfect night for her first time with Lexa. A new year, a new dimension to their relationship. It seemed like the romantic thing to do. She was nervous though that if this happened that it was good for both of them and that she didn’t do anything to totally embarrass herself. She hadn’t talked to Lexa yet about what she wanted to do. It had to be okay with her first. It also wasn’t like they were going to be alone in the hotel room either, at least for the first night. Lexa had gotten a family suite for two nights. They had searched several hotels and looked at the pictures on their website. The one they chose had two bedrooms. One with a king size bed, which would be where she and Lexa would sleep. The other had two queens. Octavia and Raven were going to have one of the beds. Maya or Zoe could sleep in the other bed in their room or they could sleep out on the two couches in the living room. Each folded out into a bed. The living room also had two recliners, a desk and computer chair as well as a big screen TV. The kitchen was full size. The smaller bathroom was off of the kitchen and it included a toilet, small sink and shower. The larger one’s door opened into the room that Clarke and Lexa would be sharing. There was a large bathtub, walk in shower, toilet and a double sink. Maya’s boyfriend Mike and Zoe’s boyfriend Monte were coming but they were not spending the night.

 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked as Clarke made her way back into the kitchen.

“Yes.” Clarke smiled at her girlfriend as she picked up her phone and wallet. “Tiffany asked if we could stop at the Chinese place and pick up an order for her.” Clarke walked beside Lexa as they headed out the front door. “I had her place an order for us too.”

Lexa opened the back door of her car and set her backpack inside. “Thanks, that does sound good.”

Clarke’s phone beeped as they both got inside the car. Looking at the screen she saw a text from Raven. She read the text out loud. “Have you talked to Octavia lately? I’ve been trying to get in contact with her since yesterday. She was supposed to come over and didn’t. She isn’t responding to my texts or phone calls.”

“That’s weird,” Lexa said. She pulled out onto the road and headed towards the nearest grocery store.

Clarke’s head was bent down as she typed back a message. “I know, that is strange. Octavia always texts back right away,” she said to Lexa. After the message was sent she sat back in the seat and looked over at Lexa, a frown tugged at her lips. “I hope everything is okay.”

“Me too.” Lexa briefly squeezed Clarke’s fingers as she turned into the store’s parking lot. She heard Clarke’s phone beep again.

“We met for lunch the day after Christmas and everything seemed to be fine except for that bitch of a sister of hers was being her usual bitchy self,” Clarke read. “Octavia was really stressed out but everything was fine between us, or so I thought. I don’t know why she isn’t talking to me and I’m freaking out!” Clarke glanced at Lexa, eyebrows knitted in a frown.

“Why don’t you call Raven? Try to get her to calm down while I go in and do our shopping?”

“Yeah, okay.” Clarke reached into her pocket and got out the list and handed it to Lexa. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa leaned over and briefly kissed Clarke’s lips before getting out of the car. Stuffing her hands in her coat pocket she hurried towards the store entrance.

The list she held wasn’t long as she grabbed a cart and started heading down the aisle. She headed towards the frozen food section and put several frozen pizzas in the cart followed by a gallon of ice cream. Next she picked up three twelve packs of Pepsi and located two bottles of non-alcoholic grape juice. It wasn’t champagne but the sparkling bubbles in the juice was a good substitute. Maya had suggest she have her older brother buy them the real thing but Lexa nixed that idea. Her name was on the hotel registration and if their little party got out of hand she didn’t want to have to deal with the possibility of getting in trouble because there was alcohol at an underage party. Plus, she didn’t drink herself. She was looking forward to spending time with her friends and hoped that whatever was going on with Octavia that she was okay _. I hope Octavia didn’t cave into pressure from her sister and is ending things with Raven. That would devastate her._ Lexa shook her head as she put a dozen eggs in the cart _. I hope that isn’t the case. Her sister needs her ass kicked if she is trying to break them up._ Picking up a gallon of milk she sat it down in the cart a little harder than she intended. _Okay Lexa, you need to chill out. You don’t know what is going on so don’t get too excited before you have all the information._

Heading to the other side of the store she picked up several varieties of chips, a box of microwave popcorn and a bag of trail mix. Next was the produce section. Apples, oranges and bananas made their way into the cart _. At least we will have some healthy stuff_. Consulting the list one last time to make sure she got everything she headed towards the check out.

Lexa tapped her fingers against the cart as she waited in line. She wondered how the conversation was going with Raven. It really was odd that she hadn’t heard from Octavia. Raven and Octavia seemed to be attached at the hip and if Octavia was trying to distance herself from Raven it would harm the dynamic of the group and hurt friendships.

Lexa put everything that was in her cart on the moving belt and nodded to the bored middle aged woman with the looks of a permanent frown on her face. Lexa quickly paid and put the bags in her cart and headed out of the store towards her car. She tried gauge how the conversation had gone by watching Clarke’s face as she got closer to the car.

Clarke got out of the car as Lexa reached the front of her car. “Let me help you with those.” She opened the door for the back seat and reached for a bag.

“I could have gotten it but thanks.” Lexa smiled and started handing the bags to Clarke. “How is Raven?”

“Worried and confused.” Clarke sighed. “Angry. She tried call the house phone but there is no answer. She thinks they are screening her calls. She is heading over to Octavia’s now to find out what is going on.”

Lexa handed Clarke the last bag. “Is that a good idea? I know Octavia’s sister is not supportive of their relationship but what about Octavia’s parents?”

Clarke shut the car door and gently leaned back against it. She shoved her hands into her coat pocket to keep them from getting cold. “They always seemed supportive, at least of Octavia. I don’t know how they felt about her relationship with Raven. Octavia never mentioned that there was an issue with them, only Vanessa.”

“Get back in the car. I’m going to return the cart and I’ll be back in a minute.” Lexa didn’t know what was going on as she placed the cart in the cart corral but she knew that going over, as hot headed as Raven could get, was probably not a good idea.

Lexa got back in the car and cranked the heat. “Do you think we should go over there? See if we can find out what is going on and keep Raven from getting into trouble.”

“Do you mind?” Clarke asked. Thinking that was exactly what they needed to do. She remembered that they still needed to pick up their order of Chinese.

“No, I think it’s a good idea. They are both friends. We should see what we can do to help.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s thigh as her girlfriend started the car. “That is one of the many reasons that I love you.”

Lexa covered Clarke’s hand with her own. She leaned towards Clarke and they met in the middle for a kiss. “And I love you.” Lexa’s squeezed Clarke’s hand before leaning back into her seat and reaching for her seatbelt. “We can swing by and...” She paused as Clarke’s phone rang.

Clarke picked up her phone and answered. “Hey Tiffany, I was going to just call you. What? Oh shit.” She glanced Lexa with widened eyes. “Okay, yes. Sorry yes. We are going.” Clarke nodded. “I will.” Clarke ended the call and put down her phone.

“What is it?” Lexa’s brow furrowed as she leaned over towards her girlfriend as much as the seatbelt would allow.

“We need to go to the hospital and I need call Raven. Octavia was admitted into the hospital yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Lexa put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. “Why are we just finding this out now?”

“Tiffany wasn’t big on the details. Just that Octavia’s mom called our house phone. She was looking for me to let me know that Octavia was in the hospital?”

“Nothing more and no idea what happened? How Octavia is doing or anything?”

“No,” Clarke said, placing her hand on Lexa’s arm. “I’m going to call Raven. Can we drive by Octavia’s in case Raven already made it there?”

Lexa nodded and turned on one of the streets that intersected the street that Octavia lived on. There was at least an explanation of why Octavia hadn’t talked to Raven in a few days. However, the reason which they would soon find out didn’t appear to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
